¿Que Apuestas?
by lia Kusanagi
Summary: -Me amarás, Tsukino tarde o temprano- -¿Es una amenaza?- -Considéralo una apuesta- -Entonces ¿apostamos?- -¿Qué ganó a cambio?- -No tendrás sexo con nadie en 4 semanas- -Pero si yo gano, serás la número 20 de mi cama... fics S
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué Apuestas?**

Capítulo 1 "la regla de oro"

YATEN

Las sábanas se enredaron entre mis piernas mientras me estiraba. Observé mi celular entre sueños.

8:30 am

— ¡Diablos! Llegaría de nuevo tarde a clases.

Me levanté, tratando de ordenar mi cabello sin éxito. Me daría una ducha y luego con suerte llegaría a mitad del segundo periodo pero antes, fijé mi vista en la cabellera negra

—Reí, levántate. —Quise patearla pero me reprimí. Tenía que ser "toda dulzura" si quería que ella comiera de mi mano.

— ¿Por qué la prisa, Yaten? Ayer teníamos mucho tiempo

—Ayer fue ayer, cariño. Hoy necesito que te vayas. —Intenté ser todo un caballero, ella sonrió y se levantó, envuelta en mi sábana

—Sabes dónde queda la salida —le comuniqué mientras tomaba mis cosas

— ¿Yaten?

— ¿Si?—la miré a regañadientes, ella me guiñó un ojo, dejó caer la barrera entre la tela y su piel.

Demonios. De pronto, la ida a la escuela no parecía tan importante. Supongo que unos minutos más, no le harían daño a nadie, Justo cuando iba rendirme, mi celular sonó. La pantalla indicaba a uno de mis amigos cercanos," Taiki"

—No estoy ahorita, adiós. — iba colgar cuando me detuvo

"¡Yaten!"

— ¡Qué!— pude ver que Reí comenzaba a ponerse impaciente, se avanzó hacia mí y comenzó a repartir besos, tratando de llamar mi atención

— Llama en media hora

"Como digas, luego no digas porque el profesor Adachi te va a reprobar de nuevo"

Ok. Eso me concentró

— ¿De qué hablas?

"Examen. En 15 minutos. Última oportunidad así que trae tu trasero aquí"

— Voy para allá —Reí me miro confundida

— ¿Amor?

— Lo siento, el deber manda, Que tengas un buen día. — le coloque la sabana sobre sus hombros y evite recorrer su anatomía

Ella bufó, frustrada. Pero tenía que llegar a clase. Si reprobaba esa materia de nuevo, Mi hermana Kakyû iba a quitarme el apartamento.

Cuando salí, sonreí al no ver a mi conquista de anoche. Eso me agradaba: Al menos ya sabían la regla de oro: _Solo puedes acostarte con Yaten Kou una sola vez._

_Este es el comienzo, lo divertido en el 2do cap.!..._

_PD: Este es el único capitulo por ahora contado a punto de vista de YATEN! Toda la historia será POR SERENA a menos que sea necesario...Comenten y, DEJEN REW_

ATT- Lía Kusanagi


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

"**Apuestas"**

**SERENA**

De todos los lugares para visitar un fin de semana, estoy en una discoteca con dos de mis grandes amigas. Esto sería más divertido y genial si no fuera por un insignificante detalle: Detesto las discotecas. Son muy ruidosas y pasa a que no fumo, salgo oliendo como una adicta. Y pensar que podría estar en el cine viendo aquella película de la cual vi el tráiler 3 meses antes o podría estar avanzando con mi tarea para no sufrir con el suplicio el domingo. Incluso la biblioteca o mi casa eran mejores opciones.

Noté como Mina y Lita se movían conforme a la música pegajosa. De todas las canciones, esta me era la más soportable, incluso bailable. Pero yo no sabía bailar. Me habían explicado en múltiples ocasiones que era solamente dejarse llevar por el ritmo pero mis dos pies izquierdos no entraban en la ecuación así que solamente estoy aquí, sentada mientras bebo un daiquiri de fresa. Es quizás lo más cercano que llego al alcohol. Patético, lo sé pero no cuando tienes tu pasado envuelto al respecto.

La razón por la que estoy aquí no es otra más que Mina. Su novio, acababa de romper con ella y necesitaba apoyo femenino.

En términos que todos entendamos: Mina, Lita y yo teníamos que arreglarnos, irnos de fiesta y liarnos con tipos que al día siguiente no recordaríamos. Todo para hacerle saber a ese inútil que fue lo que se perdió.

Odiaba verla triste así que acepte pero no es cómodo. Por suerte, me logré librar del impulso de cambios nuevos y en vez de eso me puse un vestido negro medio formal y cabello suelto. Nada del otro mundo. Un poco de delineador y rímel oscuro y ya.

Otra canción comenzó y ya había llegado a mi límite. Mina sonreía enfundada en su vestido naranja, su frente perlada en sudor y bailando frente a un tipo que no reconocí bien, otro de nuestra universidad, bueno al menos era feliz.

Lita por su parte, llevaba un vestido verde eléctrico que le encajaba de maravilla. Ella tenía al menos como 3 bailarines a su alrededor y reía con naturalidad. También vi arriba apoyados contra la baranda a dos de los integrantes del grupo "Three lights" los más populares de la escuela Seiya y Taiki.

Había rechazado la invitación de los chicos que Lita me había presentado por muchas razones. La más clara; era mi real aversión al baile y después, su mera presencia.

Podía ver la desilusión en sus ojos cuando me presentaban. Casi podía escucharlos preguntarse "¿Cambiar una belleza, por ella?". Obviamente lo disfrazaban pero yo lo notaba. Esa era mi maldición. Demasiado franca, nada cursi y con serios problemas de personalidad. No es como si fuera una psicótica suelta ni una chica enferma de celos…Esos papeles no encajaban en mí.

Pero si era la "tercera". El "premio de consolación", "el ultimo chance", "la amiga de la bonita (o en este caso de la sexy Mina)". Cómo quisieras llamarle, significaba lo mismo.

Y yo no malgastaría mi tiempo con alguien que me considera menos. Cuando eso sucedía, mi mente mandaba una señal y comenzaba a hablar sobre mis aficiones; a menudo más escalofriantes para los demás. Aunque la mayoría fueran inventadas, resultaron muy convincentes.

Observé el celular mientras reprimía un bostezo. Recordé que unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, había un casino. Sonreí de inmediato. Una excusa comenzaba a formarse…

— Hola Princesa

Escuche una voz pero la ignoré. Había notado otro grupo de chicas a mi lado así que lo más seguro era que el saludo estuviera dirigido a alguna de ellas. Seguí observando la espuma en mi bebida, mientras calculaba el tiempo que me llevaría escapar sin ser detectada

— ¿Me estas escuchando? — en ese instante una mano se colocó sobre mi cintura. Me volví rápidamente con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? — Sentí mi mano arder y cuando vi al responsable, hice uso de mis clases de relajación (obligadas por Lita) para no estamparle una cachetada, mínimo.

— Ah, Serena Tsukino

— Yaten Kou. — musité entre dientes. De todos los pretendientes que podría haber tenido, tenía que aparecer él. Debo tener la suerte de ser orinada por un tiranosaurio.

— No te reconocí. Te ves…distinta

— Llevo vestido. — le expliqué

— Te queda muy bien

Me miro de abajo hacia arriba, examinándome, probablemente estaba pensando que tanto valía para ser una de sus chicas

— Mis ojos están aquí arriba— le grité cuando la música se hizo más fuerte

— Es que no esperaba verte aquí. He sido afortunado de verte

— Ah gracias

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Yo detestaba a este tipo. No era como las demás, quienes tienen un enamoramiento por él y se esfuerzan en ocultarlo o como muchas otras que suspiran por él. No tengo un pasado caótico ni traumante por su culpa. No lo conozco de antes excepto por 1 año que fuimos vecinos pero nunca hablábamos. Ahora compartimos clases en la universidad.

Ahí acaba nuestra historia.

¿Sabes que al igual que el amor a primera vista existe el odio a la primera palabra?

Eso sucedió conmigo. Cuando se presentó junto a los demás estudiantes, fue el único que me provocó repulsión. Supongo que tengo un repelente para personas como él: músico, Superficiales, adineradas, mujeriegos, caras bonitas y palabras rosas.

—Kou. ¿Qué quieres? — su nombre me provocó nauseas

— Solo vengo a hacerte compañía

— Como veras, hoy no soy la chica en apuros. — le señale a mis amigas dándome la vuelta para terminarme la bebida

— Te invito otra

— Olvídalo— le di el avión

— ¿Porque finges que me odias?

— No finjo. Te odio. — rodé los ojos ante lo evidente

— Mentira, me deseas

— Si tanto como deseo un cuchillo y enterrarlo en tu abdomen

— Al menos piensas en mi abdomen. — sonrío arrojando su mechón plateado a un costado y vi que su ego crecía un 110%

— Yo hablaba más bien de la sangre

— Me amarás, Tsukino tarde o temprano. — Parecía estar muy seguro de sus palabras

— ¿Es una amenaza? — estaba lista para patearle el trasero. Lo lamentaba por sus fanáticas

— Considéralo una apuesta. — sé que notó el brillo en mis ojos ante mi debilidad. No era secreto que hace poco empecé a jugar y tenía un cierto problemilla con los juegos de azar. No había perdido en ninguno y el solo mencionar la palabra apuesta, provocó que mojara mis labios ante la expectación

— Por primera vez, haz hecho de esto una conversación elegante

— Entonces ¿apostamos?— inquirió

— ¿Qué gano a cambio?

— Lo que quieras

— No tendrás sexo con nadie en cuatro semanas— no tuve que pensarlo mucho, pareció relajado en su postura pero pude notar su mandíbula tensa

— Perfecto— bufó — Pero si yo gano, serás la número veinte de mi cama

— ¿Número veinte?

— Llevo la cuenta. — El muy estúpido sonrió, pobre diablo, me reiría de él cada día al notar la desilusión de su sequito. "Yaten Kou se mantiene en abstinencia". Un título digno para la página central, Asentí

— Tienes veinte un días para lograr que me enamore de ti

— Lo lograre en una semana. — lo decía con seguridad y bostecé.

— Lo que digas, chico. — tome mi bolso y me uní con mis amigas aun sintiendo su mirada a mis espaldas. Cuando ellas fueron conscientes de mi presencia, ignoraron a sus pretendientes.

— ¿Te unes, Serena?

— Me voy a casa

— Es temprano. —Mina puso un puchero y me reprimí de rodar los ojos. Siempre me volvía un poco arisca y malhumorada cuando veía o escuchaba a Yaten.

— Estoy cansada

— ¿Sucedió algo? — inquirió Lita con preocupación. Miró detrás de mis espaldas y yo le seguí la mirada. Vimos como Yaten nos observaba y brindaba por nosotros a la lejanía

— tonto

— ¿Te dijo algo?

Ignoré la pregunta y alcancé la puerta de salida. El aire fresco golpeó mi rostro y me despejó la mente. Comencé a caminar en dirección norte, teniendo cubierta mi espalda y mirando cada 5 minutos a mí alrededor. Las calles estaban oscuras y tétricas pero yo me sentía bien.

Pasé varios callejones oscuros e ignoré a varios borrachos tirados. Cuando por fin, vislumbré las luces de mi salvación alguien se interpuso en mi camino.

Apenas noté sus manos extendidas hacia mí, un disparo de adrenalina sacudió mi cuerpo e impulsé mi rodilla al espacio entre sus piernas mientras apoyaba mis manos en sus hombros, lo escuché maldecir y sonreí

— A la otra piénsalo antes de tratar de meterte con la señorita Tsukino

El sujeto cayó de rodillas mientras reprimía el dolor

— He conocido a muchas señoritas y estoy seguro ninguna de ellas sabia defensa personal

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa al tiempo que un coche pasaba por la calle. Las luces delanteras me mostraron su rostro comprimido de dolor.

— Eso no fue defensa, fue un impulso. ¿Qué haces aquí, Yaten?

— Te vi salir sola. ¿Está mal un poco de caballerismo?

— Puedo cuidarme sola gracias

— Puedo notarlo, te juro que si llego a tener secuelas...

— ¿Cuál es tu preocupación? Apostamos, así que no necesitaras a tu amiguito por 21 días

Le sonreí en un falso intento por reprimir la risa que sentía. Era tan cómico. Mi mal humor había desaparecido.

— Suerte con eso. Yo que tú, buscaría algo de hielo, creo que el último que golpeé acaba de salir de una operación. Lo sensible que puede llegar a ser una persona— le dirigí una mirada por el rabillo del ojo al tiempo que retomaba la última cuadra al casino.

— ¡Es peligroso andar por las noches en esta zona! — lo escuché gritar

— Creo que ya vi el claro ejemplo. — susurré mientras me daban la bienvenida al lugar.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

Continuara...

¿Les gusto?

Sé que los personajes son algo distintos a los que conocemos pero espero que les haya sido de su agrado...

Si es así, comenten... próxima capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

SERENA

Cuando por fin abrí la puerta del departamento, mis dos amigas me esperaban. Hubiera sido cómico si tan solo sus caras no estuvieran tan serias.

Parecían el retrato de un dúo de mafiosos. Una; sentada en el sillón color musgo y la otra parada a su lado, ambas taladrándome con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? — me encogí de hombros

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Salí a caminar

— No mientas. —Mina tomó el mando del interrogatorio

— ¿Qué diablos hacías afuera a estas horas?

Le di un vistazo al reloj de la sala. Eran las 3 am. No había notado que tan rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando uno se divertía.

— Salí a caminar, mamá — repetí, entornando mis ojos

Mina bufó y Lita me siguió mirando con recelo, ¿No iban a dejarme ir a dormir?

— Bueno… — decidí romper el hielo cuando vi que de sus bocas no iba a salir ninguna palabra

Me dispuse a ir a la cama cuando Lita se interpuso en mi camino. En efecto, la plática debía ir para largo. Suspiré. La única manera de quitármelas de encima era contestando aquella odiosa pregunta que yo sabía tendrían que hacerme tarde o temprano.

— No pasó nada— afirme ante sus caras incrédulas

— ¿Te hizo algo?

— Solo charlamos

— ¿Charlaron? ¿Ustedes?— se rio Mina

— Si

— Vamos, Serena no puedes ni verlo en fotografías y me vienes a decir que se sentaron a hablar ¿De qué? ¿Tus instintos asesinos naturales? ¿Condiciones de vida? ¿Últimos deseos?

— Nunca dije que nos sentamos a hablar. Él solo llego y me confundió y me sacó plática

— Y como tú eres tan comunicativa con él. —Lita seguía sin creerme

Observé el reloj de nuevo. Había transcurrido media hora y mi cuerpo estaba pasando factura por las largas horas de juego.

— Apostamos

— ¿Qué?— Mina se levantó de su asiento

— ¡Lo sabía!— sonrió Lita

— ¿Disculpa?— Ahora yo era la confundida

— Saliste furiosa del lugar pero antes, te vi estrechando su mano. Y él te siguió. — explicó como si todo el asunto se basara en tal observación. Y en parte; así era.

— Ah… sí

— ¿Te besó?— inquirió Mina

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Me persiguió y lo golpeé, es todo— miré mis uñas mientras que las carcajadas de mis amigas se hacían más ruidosas. Entre sus pausas, escuchaba el nombre de Kou y la palabra "pobre". Pero yo no sentía lástima por ese sujeto. Incluso cuando llegue al casino, hubo un momento en que desee dejarlo estéril.

Sonreí, mi bolso pesaba más de lo que había planeado. La mejor de mis noches: 10 juegos sin perder. Tuve que salirme antes de que la gente sospechara de mí. No sería normal ver ganar a una chica tan joven sin pensar en trampa…

Cualquier intento por contradecirlos, solo aumentaría la desconfianza. Eso lo sabía por experiencia.

— No me lo puedo imaginar

— Yo si— y reprimí el recuerdo. Su rostro, sus manos, su sonrisa me provocó escalofríos, Idiota.

— ¿Y qué hizo para que aceptaras su apuesta?

Suspire. No me quedaba salida así que procedí a contarles todo el encuentro con lujo de detalles; ante la determinación de Mina. Les platiqué las condiciones y los términos a los que habíamos llegado. Cuando acabe, su expresión no era legible.

— Es Yaten Kou— dijo Lita como si todo se viera explicado con el nombre.

— No esperes que juegue limpio

— No lo espero

— Es peligroso, Taiki lo conoce. — dijo Mina mientras mordía una de sus uñas de diseñador

— ¿Por qué aceptaste?

— Ya te lo dije, me provoco

— Y tú caíste— negó Mina

— No es el único que sabe jugar, les recuerdo, se mover mis cartas pero si quiere jugar sucio, siempre puedo cambiar mis tácticas

— Suenas muy segura

— Lo hare sufrir su abstinencia, no siempre se tiene a un idiota en una charola de plata

— Solo asegúrate de no caer en sus trampas, no quiero que salgas herida— musitó Mina mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Todas sabíamos el historial de ese tipo.

— El único herido aquí será él— le sonreí con confianza pero aun así, me abrazó. El gesto parecía más un toque de lástima y dolor que de apoyo, retuve las ganas de alejarme, Mina era mi amiga.

—Mina... — dije su nombre para que entendiera que había entendido. Lita la alejó un poco de mí y me sonrió.

— Hazlo llorar, chica

DOMINGO

Lo primero que hice al despertarme, Maldecí al desgraciado que se había pegado al timbre. ¿No podía volver cuando, no sé, estuviera menos dormida?, A regañadientes, visualice la hora en el celular. 10 am.

Demasiado temprano. Bueno para mí, lo era: Es decir, dormir hasta casi las 4 am, ser domingo y encima saber que mañana era día de escuela fueron elementos suficientes para colocar la almohada sobre mi cabeza y enredarme entre las sabanas.

Sin embargo, el molestoso sonido continuaba. Esta vez, me levanté a trompicones y alcancé mi reproductor: Coloqué la música más ruidosa que tenía y volví a dormir.

3 minutos después, el grito de Mina fue lo que finalmente me levanto.

— ¡Maldición!

— La has despertado— me pareció oír que Lita susurraba.

— Ya era hora. Lleva medio muerta en esa cama más de la mitad del día.

— ¡Qué desperdicio! — gruñí y abrí la puerta de mi habitación para comenzar la discusión de la mañana cuando las vi.

Docenas de ellas, todas llenas de frescura y hermosura. Me acerqué y olfatee las rosas tan solo su olor, me provocó unos cuantos suspiros.

— ¿Para quién son?— le pregunte a Lita

— Tu apuesta— No comprendí hasta que note la tarjeta. Un cursi poema sobre conquista y amor llenaba la parte frontal mientras que del lado contrario, el nombre en perfecta caligrafía de Yaten Kou se hacía legible.

— Son hermosas, exageradas pero divinas— los ojos de Mina brillaron

— ¿Te gustan?— le pregunte

— Claro ¿A qué mujer no?

— A mí, claro está. Son todas tuyas— arrugué el papel lo arrojé en el bote de basura

— ¿No las quieres?

— Hace falta más que un par de docenas de flores, arrancadas de jardín para poder conquistarme — sonreí con malicia

No hace falta decir que el resto de mi día, las intenciones de dormir fueron pasadas a segundo plano.

LUNES

El tan "no ansiado" día. Detesto los lunes. No solo porque es el día que más tarde salgo sino que además, comparto 4 de 9 clases con el niño bonito.

Suspiré mientras cepillaba mi cabello y me hacia mis típicas coletas. Esperaba que el día pasara rápido para poder abrigarme entre mis sabanas, hacer tarea y leer en mi cuarto.

Pero como siempre, no fue así. Inventé una frase en base a mi experiencia de 19 años. "Nunca planees cosas, jamás resultan como deberían". Y en eso se resumió todo cuando en mi hora de comida, después de ignorar a Yaten por 3 clases seguidas, él caminó a mi mesa, la cual compartía en esos momentos con Lita y Mina, tomó asiento.

Me regaló una de sus sonrisas como si el hecho de su presencia fuese lo más normal de mundo. Como si todos los días, Yaten Kou; el favorito de chicas y algunas veces chicos, se sentará con la chica extraña.

Sentí las decenas de miradas sobre mi espalda y reprimí los múltiples escalofríos de odio dirigidos a mi persona. En menos de 5 minutos, debí haber recibido varios deseos de muerte.

—Vete...— musite lo más bajo que pude. Golpeaba al tipo en sus partes ¿Y el me lo agradecía con flores? ¿Era un enfermo mental o sadomasoquista?

— Buenos días a ti, también Srita Tsukino

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te espera tus fans?

— Tengo algunos minutos. Solo quería preguntarte algo

— Dilo y vete

— Las flores ¿No te gustaron?

— No— su sonrisa se desvaneció

— ¿Querías más?— inquirió, esta vez; incrédulo

— No conoces mis gustos

— No conozco nada de ti— aceptó y yo solté un poco del aire retenido. Mina y Lita se mantenían apartadas de la conversación pero sumamente pendientes en cada gesto.

— Hiciste tu pregunta, así que...— extendí el brazo y le indique la salida. El ambiente se volvió más hostil. Casi podía sentir mi cuerpo arder en un hoguera.

— Quiero conocerte...— paso una mano entre sus cabellos y miro al suelo. Conocía esa pose. Era la que utilizaba con las chicas de primer año: El chico un poco tímido, caballeroso, comprensivo. Tuve ganas de golpearlo de nuevo ¿Creería que eso funcionaria conmigo?

— Entonces estas de suerte, vamos— me levanté de mi asiento mientras las ideas seguían frescas, lo tomé del brazo y mis amigas se mostraron incrédulas. Tener cualquier clase de contacto físico era demasiado para mí.

— ¿A dónde?— rio, nervioso

— A que conozcas mis gustos— le sonreí y con el dedo índice, rocé su nariz.

— Pero…

— ¿No quieres conquistarme?— imité una especie de "niña buena" que derretiría a cualquiera y así fue. Parpadeo por unos segundos y después asintió, dejándose arrastrar por mi agarre.

Pronto el estaría a un paso menos de su victoria.

_Un poco corto, lo sé pero era necesario dejarlo allí para el otro capítulo. xD.._

Lia Kusanagi...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

"Cláusulas del contrato"

Llegamos a la tienda, las cortinas le conferían un aire de misticismo y embriaguez.

Cada adorno colocado era un pedacito más de felicidad para mi plan. Siendo más de mediodía, no era extraño notar que había varios clientes adentro, Jalé la mano de Yaten y le encontré resistencia.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— inquirió mientras veía la cabeza vudú de algún hechizo colocada como bienvenida

— Te dije que tenías que conocer mis gustos— reí mientras corría, alejándome de él hacia el estante de películas nuevas. Casi grité, cuando noté que la nueva temporada de mi serie favorita estaba a un precio razonable.

Del otro lado del pasillo, una serie de insectos disecados nos daba la bienvenida. Reprimí una risita histérica al notar la repentina palidez del chico. Al parecer él esperaba una tienda rosa o algo así como Victoria Secret no un ático con productos de magia negra y temas sobrenaturales, este evadió la vista de los demás clientes

–Serena…Creo que nos hemos equivocado

— ¡Claro que no! ¿No te parece fenomenal este lugar? ¡Es increíble! —Le sonreí sin rastro de maldad. Realmente frecuentaba a veces la tienda ya que me interesaba. Además, uno de mis antiguos compañeros de escuela era el dueño. Sonreí para mis adentros, recordando lo sucedido sólo unas horas antes.

_—Kelvin, soy Serena—saludé apenas oí que él contestaba su teléfono.  
— ¡Serena! ¿Por fin aceptarás mi invitación? Te recuerdo que la última vez me dejaste plantado._

—_Mina tuvo una emergencia emocional y tuve que ir, ya sabes_— _mentí velozmente. No era muy buena en ello pero el tipo me sacaba de mis casillas. Había salido con él una sola vez y obtuve 3 cosas: Un vestido arruinado con su vómito, irme caminando a casa y perder 50 dólares para llevarlo a él a un hospital. Ni de broma, volveríamos a salir._

— _Entiendo. ¿Y bien, si no es por eso…?_

— _Necesito un favor_

— _Lo que quieras, cielo_— _las palabras sonaron peor en sus labios_

— _Mañana pasare por la tienda y necesito que des una mala impresión de mi_

— ¿_Por qué? No podría…_

— _Es necesario. Di que voy diario a la tienda, que suelo comprar esas cosas de vudú y me paso horas hechizando gente, no sé, inventa algo. Puedes decirle que me dan ataques pirománticos, lo que quieras…_

— _No entiendo..._

— _Tú solo díselo a la persona que vaya conmigo. Yo me alejaré un rato y sácale plática_

— ¿_Un hombre te está acosando? Si es así, podría..._

— _Solo hazlo, Kelvin_

— _Está bien, dulzura_— _rodé los ojos _— _Pero ¿Qué obtengo a cambio?_

_Fue mi momento para asustarme. El tonto no estaría tan chiflado como para pedirme estar con él a solas por más de 10 minutos ¿o sí?_

— _Emmm…no lo sé_

— _Quiero un beso_

— ¡_Que! Estás loco si piensas..._

— _Eso o no hay favor, Sere: Tú decide. Vamos no será tan malo_

_No, claro que no. Sera peor. Me trague la bilis junto a los demás insultos que tenía por decirle. Si esto no dependiera de la apuesta y mi ambición por ganar, no estaría haciendo esto. Maldito seas, Yaten Kou_

— _Más te vale que hagas un excelente trabajo_

— _No habrá quejas, jefa_— _le colgué antes de que otra idea se le ocurriera_

Tienda

— Monstruoso...— me pareció escucharlo susurrar

— ¿Querías ver mis gustos, no? Yaten Kou, a mí jamás me conquistaras con flores ni chocolates. Como veras, estoy fuera del terreno de juego

— No lo creo. Aunque seas un estereotipo distinto a las demás, aun eres mujer y todavía eres débil en algunas cosas— su voz parecía volverse más segura y temí que mi plan se me estuviera saliendo de las manos

— ¿Por qué no me esperas en la caja? Yo te alcanzo en un minuto. Juraría que vi un escorpión en uno de esos frascos

Se volvió sin pensarlo dos veces moviéndose incomodo hacia la caja. Me escondí detrás de unos gallos disecados y observé que Kelvin ya había llegado. Un tanto desentonado, llevaba la misma ropa de siempre ya que su género preferido era el pop y el vendía cosas más…bueno, mas fuera de su estilo.

Me dirigió una mirada rápida y asentí a su dirección. No podía escucharlos desde aquí pero esperaba que 2 minutos le fueran suficientes como para ahuyentar a Yaten.

Por si las dudas, tome una botella que contenía veneno para ratas o algo así. Lo cierto es que ni me fije en la etiqueta, ya luego vería eso. Tome una pulsera que me pareció algo más a mis gustos y con la serie en la otra mano, avance a las cajas con actitud despreocupada, en pocos segundos, Yaten argumentaría tener otro compromiso y yo sería libre de la apuesta o ganaría. No había fallas.

Conforme las voces venían a mí, escuché risas y fruncí el ceño ¿Entraba eso como una reacción de asustado?

— Hola Kelvin, lo de siempre

— ¿Eh? Ah sí, claro— se movió ágilmente cobrando las cosas

— Tu amigo me contaba cómo se conocieron— apreté las manos a los costados

— ¿Ah sí?

—Serena me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando le pregunte si quería salir conmigo. Es peligrosa

En esos momentos, aunque sonreía, tenía ganas de tomar la cabeza de Kelvin y estamparla contra el lector de código de barras ¡Tenía que hacerme quedar como la peor de todas no solo como…una violenta!

— Dijo que me maldeciría si intentaba de nuevo algo con ella. Pero bueno, ella es el amor de mi vida y por ella moriría degollado—Yaten enarcó una ceja ante la extraña declaración y Kelvin me guiñó un ojo

— Sí, si claro, gracias Kelvin. Vámonos— le hice un gesto para salir pero la voz de Kelvin me detuvo

— ¿Serena?— me miro cruzado de brazos

— ¿Si? — trataba de seguir sonriendo pero sé que si no salía de este lugar en 5 minutos, cometería homicidio

— Tengo que mostrarte algo que recién nos llegó, tal vez te sirve para tu próxima víctima— rodé los ojos

— Quizás luego, tenemos que regresar a clases

— Puedo esperar afuera— se ofreció el caballero Kou

Mi grito negativo se vio opacado por el ¡Sí! De Kelvin quien no dudo en tomarme del brazo y llevarme a la bodega en la parte trasera. Tan rápido como salimos de la vista de Yaten, lo empujé lejos. No podía estar segura si había cumplido con lo de salirse así que no podía gritar.

— Es hora de mi pago, Sere

— Olvídalo

— Teníamos un trato

— Exacto ¡Se suponía que deberías darle una mala impresión de mí! ¡No hacerme quedar en ridículo!

— Dije que eras peligrosa

— Oh, si eso seguro lo asustara— mi sarcasmo no fue entendido

— Ya te dije, si quieres podría golpearlo, por ti— se acercó a mi e intentó abrazarme

— Ni lo sueñes. Ese chico es mío y yo seré la única que lo puede hacer gritar de dolor

— Entonces ¿para qué me necesitabas?

— ¡Porque creí que harías un buen trabajo!— comenzaba a cansarme del reclamo en voz baja

— pero yo...

— ¡No esperaba que te pusieras a decir tonterías!

— No lo son, yo te amo, Sere— ignoró mi advertencia y levantó mi mentón para besarme, por el rabillo del ojo, noté una lata de cerveza. La pateé con todas mis fuerzas y el ruido le hizo girarse a Kelvin hacia el escándalo, aproveché la distracción y lo golpeé con la bolsa de compras en el estómago y rostro.

— ¿Quién decía que era yo peligrosa?

Le sonreí con sarcasmo y huí del lugar. En efecto, Yaten estaba afuera, mirando lo que sea excepto la tienda. Mi reciente discusión con Kelvin me tenía de mal humor y el único que pagaría mis consecuencias seria él.

— ¿Todo bien? — inquirió cuando me vio salir. No sé qué aspecto tendría para su pregunta así que lo ignore y camine lejos de él

— ¡Hey, Princesa! — me detuvo unas cuadras más lejos

— ¡No me llames así! ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Te hizo algo? Puedo golpearlo…

— ¿Por qué siempre los hombres se ofrecen para patear traseros que no son de su incumbencia?

— ¿Qué te hizo entonces?

— ¡No es tu problema!

— Si estás conmigo aquí, si lo es

— ¡Deja de comportarte como un lindo bastardo! ¡No te soporto!

— Te recuerdo que esta idea fue tuya

— Solo porque estas con tu apuesta

— Nuestra— me corrigió

— explícate

— Y eso me recuerda…Tenemos que hablar de las clausulas

— ¿De qué hablas? — Mi enojo se esfumo

— Por ejemplo, si yo no tendré sexo con nadie; tú tampoco

— Eso no era parte del plan

— Quiero asegurar que mi mercancía no sea probada muchas veces

— Idiota— él sonrió

— es mi condición

— ¿Y cómo voy a vigilarte que cumples parte del trato? No soy adivina

— Eso es lo más interesante que pudiste haber preguntado y no es problema ahora. Mientras te esperaba, fabrique una solución

— Habla

— Te mudaras conmigo— en ese instante, mi sangre se volvió agua.

¿Cómo seguirá todo este enredo? ¿Qué dirá Serena?

Jajaja, ya decía yo que Serena no era una chica débil...

Gracias por comentar y haber dejado su firma, espero que se hayan divertido con este capítulo... Muy pronto el siguiente... xD

Lía Kusanagi ; )


	5. Chapter 5

Anterior capitulo:

— Quiero asegurar que mi mercancía no sea probada muchas veces

— Idiota— él sonrió — ¿Y cómo voy a vigilarte que cumples parte del trato? No soy adivina

— Eso es lo más interesante que pudiste haber preguntado y no es problema ahora. Mientras te esperaba, fabrique una solución

— Habla

— Te mudaras conmigo— en ese instante, mi sangre se volvió agua.

_Capítulo 5_

"_Entrando a la boca….del león"_

— ¿Y creíste que iba a aceptar? estás demente

— Hable con tus amigas y les indique donde pasar tus cosas. Así que, mi linda Princesa; tú vendrás hoy conmigo

— Ni hablar,Yaten... ¿No te parece que es una idea a favor tuyo? Podrías meterte en mi cama por la noche. —me cruce de brazos

— ¿Me crees capaz?— enarque una ceja, indicándole mi opinión

— Seré un caballero

— He dicho que no

— ¿Cuál es tu idea?

— Debe haber otra solución

— La habitación de al lado va a desocuparse

— Entonces ahí me quedaré

— Dentro de 3 días

—Ah, no entonces, ¿podríamos posponer la apuesta?

— No. Tú te vienes a mi departamento y en cuanto desocupen el otro, te vas

— ¿Me estás dando una orden?

— Si es necesario, si

— Quiero ver que lo intentes. — eso solo pareció agradarle

— Hablando con Kevin, me di cuenta de que me gustan las chicas difíciles, peligrosas y sobre todo inteligente así como tú— me guiño un ojo.

— ¡_Espera!_

_El chico se giró hacia ella_

— _Yo…yo quiero decirte algo_

— ¿_Qué sucede?_— _inquirió una ceja, confuso ante la mirada aterrada de ella_

— _No puedo evitarlo, he tratado, en serio pero me es imposible_

— _No te entiendo_— _la lluvia fue combinada con una serie de relámpagos que solo consiguieron que la estancia se quedase a oscuras_

— ¿_Estás bien?_— _alzó la mano hacia ella_

— _Te quiero_— _le dijo y el solo alcanzó a respirar mientras ella seguía, estas vez con un poco menos de pena a causa de la repentina negrura _

— _Yo..._

— _Te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo_

— _Yo sé que esto es ridículo, imposible y que te reirás de mí ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Hazlo, habla de mi o ríete, pero no te alejes!_ — _Otro suspiro _

— _Ya veo..._— _dijo al borde de las lágrimas_

_El silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos, después de todo, él era el chico más popular y ella solo otra chica que había fingido odiarlo solo para llamar su atención. Él tenía que tener lo mejor y ella no lo era._

— _No llores_

— _Por favor... _— _Musito al borde de las lágrimas, Se acercó a su cuerpo y la cubrió entre sus brazos, mientras otro relámpago hacia presencia_

— _Shhhh. No pasa nada_

_Ella negó la cabeza sin decir nada_

— _Estas confundida_

— ¡_Claro que no!_— _grito mientras buscaba separarse de él _

— ¿entonces?

— _Te quiero ¿tan difícil es para ti aceptarlo?_

— _Creí que me odiabas, no soportas mi presencia_

— ¡_Eso era necesario! ¿Me hubieras mirado de otra forma? ¡Claro que no!_

— _Pero..._

— _Lo sé, soy patética pero esta es mi realidad_— _de pronto, una risita proveniente de él quebró el silencio y ella tembló por dentro. Realmente se estaba burlando de ella._

— _Me es tan difícil entenderlo_— _permaneció callada mientras esperaba las clásicas palabras de rechazo o bien solo la risa burlona y después; el completo abandono. Como había pasado en su infancia. ¿Por qué todos la dejaban tan sola? ¿Era tan poca cosa para no ser querida por si quiera un solo ser humano? ¿Había pecado en otra vida o era en está, al haber deseado estar al lado de un ángel?_

_Dejo caer sus manos, sin sentir la sangre corriendo dentro de ella. Caería al suelo de un momento a otro y perdería todo rastro de humanidad._

— _Creí que sería imposible_

— _Lo sé_— _admitió con la mirada perdida_

_La risa de él ceso en cuanto notó a su compañera. Aun en la oscuridad, acaricio su cabello, recordando sus peleas. Solo entonces, cuando de nuevo; otro relámpago ilumino la instancia, él bajo la cabeza y la inclinó hacia sus labios. Lo que al principio fue un roce provocativo se convirtió en algo más sólido. Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos levantándose un poco de su blusa en el proceso pero ninguno de ellos fue testigo. Después de unos minutos, se vieron forzados a separarse ante la necesidad de aire, La mirada de ella era de confusión_

— _Tu... ¿Me quieres?_— _El solo le sonrió, aquella sonrisa tan provocativa y angelical _

— No. Solo quería meterte la lengua hasta la campanilla— se escuchó un suspiro molesto y el sonido de apagado fue acompañado por unos reclamos femeninos

— ¡Serena, iba en la mejor parte! — reclama Lita

— ¿Esa tontería? He visto mejores intentos de declaraciones

— Es romántico... —suspira Mina

— ¡Claro! Solo tienes que humillarte ante un tipo que te dejara unos meses después o que tu descubrirás follándose a tu mejor amiga

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?

— Odio esas tonterías. La chica se humilla, el tipo que ni la miraba de la nada, en los últimos cinco minutos cae rendido a sus pies manifestando que fue amor eterno y de primera vista ¿No existen otros 500 guiones en Hollywood sobre ello?

— Déjala Mina, ya sabias a que te enfrentabas si ponías la película— le dijo Lita

— Exacto además podíamos haber visto una de terror o de zombis. Tengo una por ahí

— Olvídalo. No pienso aportar un tiempo solo para espantarme

— Yo lo gaste en este derrame de miel que me puso enferma— se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su amiga, manifestando cientos de puntos en contra de las personas medio muertas y sangre regada

— Podría pasar ¿lo sabes?— dijo de la nada Lita

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Te podrías enamorar de Yaten Kou

— No, el no despierta nada en mí — dije rápidamente

— Pero podría, ya viste el argumento de la película, siempre terminan juntos

— Tú lo has dicho: películas, esta es la vida, no espero ganarme un Oscar ni ser presidente al estilo Barbie

— Barbie es multimillonaria

— Una plástica rubia acosadora de hombres maldita que puede hacer ver cualquier profesión como un juego de niños. Odio las rubias y a las morenas

— ¡Hey! Soy una— alegó Mina

— Bueno pero tú no eres tonta ¿Contenta?

— Tú también eres rubia serena — agrego Lita ¬¬

— ah es cierto jeje... Solo no soporto al sequito de Yaten y a la muñeca esa de Reí

— ¿Aun no superas eso?

— ¡Por su culpa estudie literatura!

— Hubiera querido grabar eso ¿Quién se cree que ser doctora es solo checar corazón y poner banditas? — Mina se soltó a reír

—Bah...— bufe mientras se levantaba –Al menos conseguí mi puesto en la carrera de diseño— le saque la lengua y aunque el gesto era infantil pero me tranquilizo.

— Son las 8— comentó Lita como si fuera la más normal pero no lo era. Me estremecí y el poco buen humor que había logrado en segundos, se fue de nuevo, esta vez reemplazado por un sentimiento de repulsión

— ¿Y eso qué?— inquirió Mina de forma inocente

— Tengo una pregunta— me levanté del sillón y las mire, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntan a la vez

— ¿Cómo es que Yaten tenía sus números telefónicos?— ambas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Claramente no parecían esperarse esa pregunta

— Ya sabes…es normal... —dijo Mina nerviosa

Arquee una ceja y les dirigí una mirada amenazante...

— ¡Directorio telefónico! ¡Es increíble lo fácil que puedes encontrar a alguien! No puedo ni imaginarme la cantidad de inseguridad que podría generarse de ello y...

—Mina Aino, contéstame

La castaña sonrió, disfrutando el momento...

— Y tu Lita, ¿Por qué decidiste por mí?— apreté más mis manos, en ese momento ambas se volvieron pálidas

— ¿No dirán nada?— Ambas se miraron entre sí sin decidirse, asentí y me dirigí a la habitación de la Mina primero camine con velocidad hacia su ropero y saque toda su ropa de fiesta, su colección de autógrafos de famosos, su preciada pelota de volibol, entre otras cosas. Cruce la estancia ignorando sus caras de incredulidad y entre a la habitación de Lita. Ahí extraje sus artesanías y libros de cocina, luego al jardín y tomo dos macetas de su colección de flores, los saque al patio y lo coloque en una pila. De inmediato, las llamé.

Su cara fue un poema y reí internamente.

— ¿No me dirán nada?

— ¿Qué harás con eso?— preguntaron al unísono

— Respóndanme

—Serena...—me miraron con suplica y yo saque el encendedor de mi pantalón

— Me dices o aunque me acusen los de Green Peace por contaminar el ambiente, quemaré todo esto

— ¡Aléjate de nuestras cosas!

— ¡Díganme!

— No te atreverías— me instó Lita con la mirada furiosa y yo sonreí, levante uno de sus artesanías y lo avente con el suelo. No se rompió por completo pero si sufrió rasguños. Ella, enmudeció y supo que iba muy en serio

— ¿Ahora? — acerqué el fuego. En ese momento, Mina grito haciéndose escuchar, aleje la llama y lo guarde de nuevo

— -¿Si, Mina?— hable con voz dulce

—Yaten nos lo pidió y nosotras accedimos. Sé que estuvo mal y que nosotras te dijimos que él es peligroso pero lo pidió de una forma tan amable...

— ¡Mina! ¿Cómo pudiste? Me has colocado en la boca del lobo

— A mí me parece más un león— musitó Lita y cuando le envié una mirada fulminante, guardo silencio

—Lo siento, amiga.

Y luego la castaña menciono lo de vivir juntos y pensé que así sería más fácil derrotarlo. Llenarle su departamento de cosas femeninas y atormentarlo hasta que se eche para atrás, Suspire

—No es mala idea pero no creo que eso funcione con él, de todas formas lo tendré en cuenta— les di la espalda y comencé a jalar el equipaje que hacía allí.

No había tenido opción. Todas las excusas habían sido defendidas y cambiadas por posibles en boca de Kou. No me agradaba para nada esta situación pero de nuevo, la opción de perder no entraba junto a mi nombre.

Además solo sería por unos días mientras me mudaba al otro departamento. Viviría sola y cuando ganara volvería con Mina y Lita

— ¿Estas enojada?— Me gire y encontré a Mina con la cabeza baja, apreté la quijada mientras las oleadas de culpa me invadían. No podía ser tan mala con ellas, suspiré de nuevo y le sonreí

— No estoy enojada solo que la próxima vez, avísenme al menos— le reprimí como si fuera su madre. Asintió y me abrazó de inmediato, casi retrocedo

— Sé que no te gustan los abrazos pero no te voy a ver en días

—Mina, nos veremos el lunes, Como siempre. Tengo que irme hoy y acomodar todo para poder estar lista

— Si te hace algo, nos llamas— me dijo Lita y asentí en respuesta

Quise decirle que sabía cuidarme sola pero no quería comenzar otra discusión…

La zona donde vivía Yaten era un complejo pequeño de departamento a media hora de mi casa. Tuve que tomar un taxi porque me negaba a aceptar su ayuda. El muy maldito todavía con su sonrisa me había propuesto llevarme a su departamento para ayudarme con el equipaje pero de inmediato, le dije que no.

No confiaba ni un poco en él ni en su cercanía, el taxi aparcó y baje con la mayor lentitud, tratando así de retrasar el momento. Sin embargo; poco sirvió. Antes de que yo siquiera tocara el timbre no. 212-B, la puerta se abrió y una voz me saludo. Sisee por lo bajo y me pareció escuchar su risa mientras subía las escaleras

—Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito—repetí varias veces mientras trataba de mantener el aliento. Iba a vivir en el 6to piso.

Mientras subía, me di cuenta de que no era tan "simple" como creí el lugar. El primer piso era la recepción donde un señor de aproximadamente 40 años sonreía e indicaba la dirección a cada uno de los cuartos. Había elevador pero jamás me habían gustado así que desistí. En el segundo piso estaban los primeros cuartos. Había varios pasillos y entradas que de haberme metido a explorar hubiera terminado perdida. En el tercer piso comencé a sentirme agotada y note que ahí no había nadie a excepción de una gran terraza. Me asome vagamente por la única puerta de cristal que estaba y el jardín más bello y cuidado que haya visto en mi vida, se elevó ante mis ojos. Estaba tentada de quedarme allí a descansar pero lo resistí.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, estaba agotada y de mal humor.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Levanté la mirada solo para verlo ahí enfrente de mí. Fresco como una lechuga y sonriéndome. No me pasó desapercibido que solo portaba sus pantalones como pijama pero lo ignore por completo.

—Subí escaleras. —Me miro como si de pronto me hubiera salido otra cabeza

— ¿Escaleras? Hay un elevador…

—Los aborrezco

—Interesante, bienvenida a mi humilde morada—se hizo a un lado y se inclinó como había visto en las películas medievales, entre y me instale en la sala que no era nada pequeña.

— ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

—Hay varias opciones: En mi cama, conmigo y de nuevo, en mi cama—me envió de nuevo otra sonrisa deslumbrante pero yo negué

—Olvídalo

—Vamos, Serena ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto y nos acostamos? Ambos lo queremos

—Tú lo quieres, yo no—soltó el aire que contenía y me invitó a sentarme en el sillón, se colocó frente a mí y tomó mis manos. Traté de retirarlas pero las asió más

—Suéltame

—Serena... no, Princesa ¿en serio no sientes nada por mí?

Lo mire a los ojos. El color verde cielo no era mi favorito pero si me atraía, me miro como si realmente le interesara la respuesta

— ¿No te provoco corrientes eléctricas?—levanto una de sus manos y me toco el rostro

— ¿No te provoco impulsos? —se acercó a mis labios y sentí su aliento sobre el mío. Mire sus labios por una fracción de segundo y él sonrió, después lo mire a los ojos

—No —y era cierto, me soltó y yo seguí sentada

— ¿Eres siquiera de este planeta?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Usualmente una chica estuviera suspirando, con el corazón desbocado o a punto de violarme pero tu…permaneces impasible

—No me gustas— me encogí de hombros como si fuera lo más natural

—Auch

— ¿Qué?

—Has destruido mi ego, creo que tendré que restaurarlo

—lo siento y te recuerdo que no puedes acostarte con nadie

—Aún no hemos empezado la apuesta

—Estamos en ella

— ¿Me quieres decir que llevo 2 días perdidos? — Abrió sus ojos, alarmado

— Exacto— sonreí

— Injusto, el trato empieza en cuanto comencemos a vivir juntos. Apenas me he acercado a ti… ¡No puedes apresurar esto!

— ¿No estás tan seguro de aguantar la tensión sexual?— reí en su rostro y él se mostró casi enojado pero de inmediato lo cubrió con una sonrisa

— Para nada, así mejor, ya te dije me gustan las chicas difíciles. Princesa, hare que suspires por mí, que te grabes tanto mi rostro que no puedas pensar en nada más, te doy mi palabra— y se dio la media vuelta

— Oye

— ¿Si?

— ¿Dónde dormiré?

— Ya te dije— quiso reírse de nuevo

— Me quedaré en el sillón— dio un suspiro de cansancio

— Vamos— me insto

— No dormiré contigo— le aclaré

— Ya lo sé tontita, solamente voy a mostrarte tu habitación

Tome mi maleta y lo seguí. Prendió las luces y de inmediato lo primero que note fue la cama, adornada con un color azul marino que le daba aire de elegancia. Enfrente estaba un escritorio y del otro lado, un equipo de música y un mueble

— Podemos colocarle lo que haga falta

— No necesito nada tuyo

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser agresiva? Intento complacerte

— Entonces pierde— lo señale con el pecho en su pecho desnudo

— Lo siento, pero no— tomo mi mano y le dio un beso — Ahora, buenas noches, descansa— susurro

— ¿Hay alguna regla?

— ¿Qué?

— Sobre quien le tocan las tareas hoy o mañana...— a pesar de que odiaba ese lugar no iba a ser una arrimada, pareció pensarlo

— No es necesario aunque puedes hacer algo

— ¿Si?

— Asegúrate de deleitar mi pupila al menos, ya sabes— palidecí y le cerré la puerta en la cara

— Ya deberías saber que eso no me va impedir nada— siguió riendo a carcajadas hasta que escuche el ruido de la televisión y después, el silencio.

Definitivamente había entrado en mi perdición...

Continuara...

Gracias por su Rewies... muy pronto capítulo 6


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"El mundo está lleno de secretos"

— Despierta, princesa— apreté los ojos con fuerza y gruñí mientras trataba de volverme sorda ante esa voz

— No eres real— musité, más en mis adentros.

Sentí una mano sobre mi brazo y el dolor se volvió mil veces más fuerte. ¿Tenía que soñar con eso? Como si no fuese suficiente verlo todos los días

— Cariño…

— ¿Qué?— le grite a la nada, todavía con los ojos cerrados, si tenía que enfrentar fantasmas de pasado, lo haría

— Buenos días, mi amor— abrí los ojos, recordando que él no me llamaría así, ni en mil años. Un balde de agua fría, me trajo de vuelta.

No estaba en mi habitación ni en casa, gire mi rostro y un sonriente Yaten Kou me devolvía la sonrisa, con un brazo sobre la almohada, admirándome como si yo fuese el centro de atención, retrocedí, impresionada, tanto, que fui a dar al piso

— ¡Qué demonios haces aquí!

— Te dije que un pestillo no me detendría— seguía sonriendo

— ¡Largo de mi vista!— tome lo más cercano que poseía que resultó ser un zapato y se lo tire, pude haber atinado 10 puntos si el inepto no se hubiera movido en segundos, solo sonrió

— ¿Qué tanto soñabas? Estabas inquieta— enarco una ceja y mi corazón se oprimió, recordando retazos de vivencias pasadas. Rápidamente, respire y me concentre en otra cosa, no podía volver a caer en aquel abismo. Apenas iba saliendo

— ¿Estas bien?— inquirió cuando yo no conteste, su mano se dirigió a mi hombro y la tire lejos de mí, asqueada

— vete

— Solo trataba de ser amigable

— ¿Y desde cuándo para ser amigable tienes que estar sin camisa?— le señale su pecho desnudo y eso solo hizo que sonriera más

— ¿Te gusta?

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos preguntándome como podían existir personas así.

— Uh, supongo que no— me ignoro hábilmente y me tendió una mano, no me había dado cuenta que seguía en el suelo. Una vez más, rechace su mano y me pare. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en mi atuendo y me cruce de brazos, para no revelar nada más de lo debido. El conjunto era sencillo pero como eran tiempos un tanto calurosos, vestía con un top y un short un tanto corto y ajustado.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?— le dije con sarcasmo

— Demasiado

Comencé a recoger mis cosas y solo note que no se movía de mi cama...

— ¿Piensas moverte hoy?

— ¿Qué desayunaremos?

— Yo comprare algo, tu…no lo sé — Hizo un mohín

— ¿No me cocinaras?

— No soy tu sirvienta

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos a desayunar?

— Yo creo que paso, gracias

— Vamos Serena, no puedo conquistarte si no me das oportunidad

— Ese es tu problema, no el mío. Por eso es apuesta: gana mi respeto y el honor de mi compañía y lograras la mitad del trabajo

— Eso suena a desafío

— Claro que no— seguí cruzada de brazos

— ¿entonces?

— Desafío será para ti cuando entiendas que tendrás que guardar a tu "amiguito" por algunos meses

Me miro con molestia, era quizás de las pocas veces que lo veía molesto.

— ¿Acaso ese es tu verdadero rostro, Yaten?

De inmediato se levantó y se dio media vuelta

–No sabes de lo que hablas, no me conoces—su cuerpo estaba tenso — Pero descuida, caerás a mis pies, Tsukino y cuando lo hagas, te hare alucinar con mi presencia— me abandono dando un portazo y yo bufé. ¿Quién rayos se creía?

Yaten Kou no era solo el chico de sonrisa cínica sino que tenía problemas con su carácter o al menos eso me lo había comprobado su acción.

Restándole importancia, termine de alistarme y acomodar mi ropa en los estantes vacíos con cuidado de no poner demasiadas cosas. Esto no duraría mucho. Solo 3 días y me mudaría al cuarto de enfrente. No estaría suficientemente lejos de él pero al menos, no en su territorio.

Mire a mí alrededor, comprendiendo que más de lo que quería, su presencia se respiraba en cada como del departamento. Salí y lo encontré sentado en la mesa con un jugo entre sus manos

— Hola, belleza

— ¿Ya recuperaste tu poder de egocentrismo?

— Ya, gracias por tu preocupación, por cierto— coloco una cajita sobre la mesa, entre nosotros

— ¿Y eso?

— No creo que sea un arma, sabes…Ábrelo

Aun sin confiar mucho en él, lo hice. Dos llaves doradas y cortas estaban ensartadas en un llavero, apreté la caja y se la tire.

— ¡Que te pasa!

— ¿Puedes ser serio un minuto? — señale la causa de mi enojo, el solo rio

— En un llavero

— Muy ilustrativo— replique con sarcasmo

— Es para que me recuerdes— guiño un ojo y salí echa furia, apreté las llaves en mi mano y cuando por fin pude detenerme, observe la figura del llavero: Parecía inocente a primera vista pero luego la linda estrella de color blanca aparecía muy a gusto junto a una dorada luna de parecido color, muy abrazadas.

Solo recordar su rostro, mis manos picaron por regresar a matarlo. Probablemente si le recriminaba más, el añadiría "Para que me recuerdes" y seria su última palabra.

Respire profundo y como era fin de semana, decidí que pasaría todo el día lejos de ese espécimen, solo para evitar la tentación.

Se me hizo extraño tocar la puerta del lugar donde yo solía vivir hacía apenas una horas. Mina me recibió gustosa, preguntándome por detalles y que había sucedido, cuando les enseñe el llavero, rompieron a reír, las muy traidoras.

— Me alegra ser su diversión pero tengo que apurar esto

— ¿Cómo lo harás?

— Pensaba comportarme linda y dulce pero eso sería mi última opción...

— ¿A qué horas piensas regresar?

— En la noche y mañana volver a salir, pasaran los días y me mudare

— Haces mal, solamente le estas dando importancia a su autoestima— me dijo Lita

— ¿Sugerencias?

Lita volteo sus ojos al cielo como si no pudiera ver lo obvio y sonrió. Ese tipo de sonrisa era la que conseguía darme miedo.

— ¿Estas dispuesta a todo, Serena?

— Me estas asustando

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con Yaten?

— Quiero que pierda

— ¿Solamente?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ¿Solamente eso? El tipo no era más que un patán pero me estaba haciendo rabiar. Quizás una pequeña lección no importaría

— Podría mandarlo a golpear con unos amigos— musite, sonriendo como Lita

— Así su disposición por acosar jovencitas no estaría más

— Nada de incapacitar personas, si estas en la apuesta, lo harás a su nivel no con influencias— me reprimió Mina

— No son influencias— me crucé de brazos pero le di la razón a Mina, no podía irme tan lejos

— ¿Lita?— inquirió Mina cuando paso un tiempo sin que dijera nada

Nos giramos y la vimos en la puerta ¿Cuándo habían tocado el timbre?.. Cuando dijo gracias y cerro, suspire fastidiada. ¿El tipo no era ni un poquito imaginativo?

— Sabía que estabas aquí— dijo como si adivinara mi pensamiento

— ¡Son bellísimas!, ¡Que romántico! — Mina salto y tomo el arreglo de flores con cuidado

— Reacciona, Mina, no es real

— Lo sé pero eso no impide disfrutar los beneficios

Lita me hizo entrega de la diminuta tarjeta que acompañaba el regalo. La leí en voz alta: "Yaten Kou tiene el honor de invitarla a usted a su departamento para celebrar su llegada con una hermosa cena, tanto como la destinataria de esto" 7pm

— Bueno, al menos puedo relajarme hasta entonces

— ¡Claro que no! —Mina me jalo a su cuarto seguida de Lita— ¡Tienes que estar impecable!— Comenzó a sacar vestidos y maquillaje y a moverse como un torbellino. Lita, mientras tanto se quedó parada con la cara pensativa

— ¿Sucede algo? — mi voz pareció despertarla

— No, nada— quiso sonreír pero note su falsedad

—Lita…

— No es nada, amiga

— ¿Algo sucedió con Yaten, Princesa Jupiter? —creo que esa era el nombre de su más reciente adquisición, su cara se torció en una mueca

— Ahora no

— Pero...

— Dije que no, ahora vamos

Me invito a sentarme y entendí que si ella quería hablar, lo haría a su tiempo...

— Solo te advierto algo: Pase lo que pase, enfócate en ganar— Asentí y me quede quieta mientras Mina me pintaba y Lita me peinaba, tenía que estar lista antes.

Cuando el reloj marco las 5 pm, el celular de Lita sonó...

— Contesta— le ordeno a Mina, ella se encogió de hombros y lo hizo, me quede mirando a mi amiga castaña y su extraña forma de comportarse hoy, jamás la había visto así ¿Qué pasaría?

Por encima de ello, Mina solo gritaba, agradecía y asentía a quien sea con quien estuviera hablando. Cuando cerró el teléfono, la esperamos a que hablara.

— Yaten viene por ti a las 6:50pm y me dijo que si no estás lista, tumbara la puerta y te robara de nuestro lado

— Quiero ver que lo intente, el muy idiota

— Lo hará, ahora apúrense

Ordeno Lita, me coloque el vestido rápidamente y vi que en algún punto, la noche ya había llegado y solo faltaban 2 minutos para encontrarme con él.

— Bueno, ya me voy

— ¡Espera!, él va a tocar la puerta, lo sé— me detuvo Mina

— ¿Y porque lo sabes?

— Podrá ser un mujeriego pero es un caballero— Enarque una ceja

— Yo podre verme decente esta noche pero no oculta que soy una adicta a juegos de azar ni que me gustaría patearlo hasta dejarlo sin herencia

— Solo compórtate ¿de acuerdo?— me acaricio el cabello como si fuese mi madre o…esa persona a la que ame, abrí la boca, sintiéndola repentinamente seca y Lita lo noto, detuvo la mano de Mina y la alejo de mi

— ¿Qué?— inquirió pero luego vio mi mirada y comprendió

— Lo siento, Serena; no lo hice intencional

Cruce la estancia y tome un poco de agua. "No pasa nada, no pasa nada". Cerré los ojos y reprimí el nudo en mi garganta, mis amigas seguían alejadas, pendientes de mi reacción, el timbre sonó.

— Puedo decirle que hoy no...Quizás mañana…

— No Mina... Yaten y yo vamos a jugar— levante la cabeza y sonreí por fuera

— Amiga

— Estoy perfecta, tú me creaste Mina ¡Orgullecete!— me despedí de lejos porque no soportaría la cercanía, abrí la puerta y encontré la sonrisa de Yaten.

— ¿Lista?

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Vámonos— le obligue a darse la media vuelta y lo empuje prácticamente a su ¿motocicleta? ¿Que paso con su camioneta?.

Continuara...

perdon, perodon y mil perdon por la tardanza es que tube muchos problemas encerio muy pronto cap 7 lo prometo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"El infierno y la guerra van en un mismo paquete"

— Estamos muy impacientes

No le di importancia a lo que dijo, solo me quede mirando con miedo la motocicleta...

— ¿Vamos? —pregunto mientras se montaba a la moto

—No de nuevo... –susurre para mi misma

— ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte... — me repetía, mientras me subía a la parte trasera

— ¿Estás bien?

— Es la segunda vez que preguntas ya cállate que me pones nerviosa, te restará puntos

— Así que ahora ¿nos manejamos por puntos?

No respondí. Aún trataba de controlar mis propias emociones, el arranco de inmediato y un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzó a abrumarme, quería llegar lo antes posible, sentía que mis piernas temblaban y cerré mis ojos para pensar en otra cosa... Que más daría por llegar y acostarme a dormir. ¿Podría dejar a Yaten plantado en medio de la cena en la misma casa? Sería curioso...

— ¿Qué piensas?

— En porque Newton no te dio un 15% de su cerebro o Einstein...

giro su cabeza y Me miro confundido y yo negué con la cabeza...

— Olvídalo. Tu IQ no lo entendería -el se dio vuelta

— No soy tan idiota— lo vi apretar sus manos sobre el manurio

— Y yo no soy como tus amiguitas que caerán con una cena

— No planeaba que lo hicieras, serias un reto muy aburrido si así fuera

Asentí y el resto del recorrido sucedió en silencio. Para cuando llegamos, mis ojos apenas podían mantenerse alertas. Reconocía la sensación como la manera de librarme de mi pasado, no me di cuenta cuando llegamos, baje y su brazo estaba delante de mí, la mirada, confundida

— ¿Me permites?— lo ignoré y comense a caminar, el vestido no tenía la culpa de la ocasión desagradable.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente al elevador, lo mire con una mueca...

— Iré por las escaleras

Al principio me miró con gracia pero luego pareció recordar mi terror y accedió a escoltarme. En realidad, era más molesto. No estaba de humor para subir tantos pisos y con zapatillas de aguja, claramente, sucumbiría en el 2do piso.

En más de una ocasión, mis pies se enredaron y estuve a punto de caer si no fuera por el barandal, que funcionó como apoyo. Nos detuvimos a la mitad.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Hemos llegado

— Claro que no...El departamento

— La cena será al aire libre, el postre es allá arriba- la manera en que pronunció "postre" me provoco náuseas y una expectativa mala.

— Si tú lo dices— me abrió la puerta como un perfecto caballero y observé la mesa pulcramente puesta. Había un vino puesto en una cubeta con hielo. La vajilla de porcelana y las dos copas eran de calidad y podía notarse desde esa distancia. Conforme me acerque, note que en efecto, la atmosfera era romántica. Con tantas rosas y arbustos bellos, las velas y la música...

Un momento ¿Música? Me giré hacia el violinista. El señor me sonrió en respuesta y con la cabeza, le correspondí un poco más seria aunque tranquila. Al menos, no estaríamos a solas.

Yaten sostuvo la silla mientras yo doblaba con cuidado el vestido y tomaba asiento, el hizo lo propio con el suyo y no me sorprendió ver llegar un mesero a nuestra mesa.

—Buenas noches, seré su mesero de esta linda noche ¿Algo para comenzar?

—no pude despegar mi vista del chico, me era muy familiar, no fue hasta que Yaten ordeno por los dos (ante mi falta de reacción) y vi su espalda alejarse cuando grité

— ¡Seiya!

El aludido se giró y me guiñó el ojo, respire cansada y me hundí en el asiento...

— ¿Qué hace él aquí?

— Dijo que me ayudaría

— No veo en que…

— Es mi hermano, Serena ¿Quién soy yo para negarle su buena acción?

— ¿Por qué presiento que están de acuerdo en esto?— señalé el ambiente

— Se más clara

— Lo vi en la discoteca el día que hicimos la apuesta

— Estaba allí

— Ah… —Me quede sin palabras ¿Qué se suponía se decía en citas obligatorias? No tenía un manual

— Es una bonita noche— me sonrió con su boca "mata-mujeres"

— Sí, lo es— y de nuevo vino el silencio. Solo se escuchaba el violín y los sonidos del exterior

— No lo entiendo— se cruzó de brazos

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya deberíamos estar en la cama, todas caen por mi ¿Por qué tu no?

— No soy todas, imbécil— Enarqué una ceja

— Es frustrante, no tenemos nada en común

— Estoy de acuerdo en lo de desacuerdo

— Y a todo esto..¿Dónde diablos esta Seiya? ¡Tengo hambre!— jugó con su dedos un rato más mientras yo miraba mi celular esperando que las horas pasasen rápido

— Tal vez…se cayó en la sopa—comente sin ánimos — O se lo comió la vaca que pensaba servir...

— Qué graciosa— se levantó y se alejó de mí

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Iré a ver qué hace...

— Solo déjalo

— Tengo hambre…

— La próxima vez haz tu comida... Solo— enfaticé la palabra, me ignoró y caminó adentro. Me disculpé con el señor ante nuestra falta de "cita normal" y lo seguí. Cuando estuve dentro, no sabía a dónde dirigirme, todo era departamentos y más departamentos cerrados.

Unos gritos fueron mi camino a la verdad. Cuando llegué, ahogué mi risa y me apoyé en la puerta.

Seiya tenía su boca manchada como si fuese un niño pequeño y un pedazo de pasta salía de un lado. Sostenía además, un tenedor con un pedazo de chocolate a mitad del camino. Pero lo que más disfrute fue la cara de Yaten, sus venas alzadas serian sin duda mi momento preferido

— ¡Se suponía que debías servirnos!

— ¡Tenia hambre!

— ¡Yo también! ¡Eres el mesero, Seiya; no el degustador de comida!

— ¡Sin sueldo!— elevó las manos y las posó sobre su frente, de forma trágica — ¡Pobre de mí! ¡Casi muero de hambre!

— ¡Nadie lo hace!

— En realidad...— interrumpí el momento — Hay casos— era una verdad a medias pero decidí que tenía que ir en contra de Yaten.

Seiya, por su parte, pareció verme con un brillo especial y me abrazó de un segundo a otro, tanto que pareció quebrarme las costillas

— ¡Hey!

— De modo, que él hace algo mal y se gana un abrazo, hago una cena y solo me culpas ¿Qué eres?

— Solo una chica normal— le sonreí con autosuficiencia

— Una chica genial ¡Te amo!— reí por la extraña confesión de Seiya, parecía un cachorro saltando por atención

— Patrañas— se giró Yaten y salió de la cocina mientras Seiya me soltaba

— Se supone que debía convencerte de lo maravilloso que es mi hermano... pero voto por ti ¡Hazlo sufrir!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Él me dijo

— Y pidió tu ayuda ¿No?

— Sí, señorita Tsukino— acercó el postre a su boca — Mmm... delicioso

— Maldito tramposo—yo también pensaba hacer trampa pero me molestaba más que él hubiera comenzado — Espera aquí...

— Ok— me sonrió y siguió comiendo. Llegué a la terraza a tiempo de ver como la "cita" estaba oficialmente terminada. El violinista me dio un último adiós y se marchó.

— Tenemos que hablar— me crucé de brazos

— Escucho

— Reglas...

— ¿Reglas? —- repitió, incrédulo

— Número 1: No pedir ayuda de familiares ni amigos, cosa que acabar de violar. Tramposo

— Me encanta como pronuncias "violar" con tu boquita— le hice un gesto obsceno y continué

— Número 2: No te acostarás con nadie mientras estemos en esto

— ¿Ni un buen coqueteo?

— Nada—aclaré, tajante — No llamaditas calientes ni amigovias... nada, cero

— Continua— pareció enojado

— Veamos...No ventilarás nada de lo que sucede o deja de suceder

— ¿Algo más?

— Seguro se me ocurrirá, dame un minuto

— Entonces, es mi turno

— Escucho

— Te quedaras a dormir en mi departamento, 3 días más

— ¡No!

— Si respeto tus reglas, respeta las mías

— Bien—dije entre dientes

— Segundo: No ayuda externa y salidas a citas al menos 3 por días

— ¡No es justo!

— Tengo que trabajar en el proyecto

— Al menos... ¿Fines de semanas libres?

— Si no hay inconveniente de ambos, perfecto

— Perfecto

—Y pasearás en pijama todos los días, modelando por mi habitación— lo miré con cara de pocos amigos

— No abuses de mi paciencia

— Ok, eso no

— ¿Alguna otra cosa?

— No, por el momento

— Perfecto — agregué. Quería ser la última en hablar. no sé porque, solo lo disfrutaba.

— Entonces, oficialmente ¿Inicia la apuesta?

— Ya había iniciado—coloqué las manos sobre mi cadera

— No había reglas...

— Tiempo es tiempo…

— Dos días menos— pidió

— 5...

— Dame tiempo…

—Está bien, llorón. La apuesta inicia hoy, siendo las 12:00 am, restándole 2 días

— Genial

— Genial— repetí

— Deja de hablar

— ¡Deja tú de hablar!

— ¡Olvídalo!— me gritó

— ¡Tú, olvídalo!— esta sería una apuesta muy larga….

Subimos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no habría nada más que agregar. Ignoró a Seiya mientras lo dejaba en la cocina, comiendo. Por más que rogó, el seguía furioso, abrió la puerta y me dio permiso para entrar.

Antes de que pudiera decir vagamente adiós y encerrarme en mi cuarto, su mano me detuvo

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Todavía falta el postre

— Creí que era el que tú hermano tenía en su boca cuando lo sorprendiste in fraganti

— Bueno...— Torció la boca

— ¿Y bien?— jalé un poco mi mano pero él se negó — Ya, déjame

— Tengo una mejor idea

— Escucho

— Tú serás el postre

Mi primera reacción fue quedarme quieta...

— ¿Qué?— la segunda, fue soltarme a reír — Eres realmente muy gracioso, Yaten

— ¿Lo crees?— me sonrió y noté que se acercaba hacia mi

— Supongo— me encogí de hombros mientras daba, de forma inconsciente, 3 pasos atrás

— Eres una persona muy curiosa, Princesa

— Serena, para ti

— ¿Por qué? Princesa te hace mejor justicia— mi espacio se había reducido drásticamente

— Aléjate

— No, ¿Por qué? Te has puesto nerviosa

—Yaten, hablo en serio— mi espalda golpeó contra la pared. No había escapatoria. Colocó sus brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo. Tragué saliva, me di cuenta que aun sostenía una de mis manos

— Suéltame

— No— su aliento sopló en mi nuca y reprimí un escalofrío

— No te resistas

— No lo hago, ahora suéltame

— Pero...

— Hazlo

— Serás mía

— En tus sueños, cariño— Acarició mi cabello y abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, no podía ser cierto, la voz suave de esa persona penetró en mí ser

Flash Back

— "_Despierta, Serena esto es genial_—_dijo la persona a mi lado y su sonrisa era tan blanca que iluminaba mi mundo_

— _Estoy despierta amor, solo descansaba por un momento_—_sonreí para el _

— ¿_Te he dicho que te amo? —pregunto el_

— no...

— ¡Te amo!

— y yo a ti... —dije y nos fundimos en un tierno beso

—ahora... ¡Vamos o _te perderás la playa!_— _me tomo de la mano levantándome de la arena me dirigió una sonrisa mientras trataba de controlar la emoción del ambiente_, reímos _mientras esa persona tomaba mi mano y me conducía a las olas_

— ¡_Vamos!_

— ¡_No es para tanto Darien!_

— ¡_Es el paraíso!_— _vi como jugaba y me invitaba a su lado, mi corazón latió con fuerza, él era mi todo. _

_Su rostro fue convirtiéndose en una mancha que intentaba ser opacada por el sol, sin lograrlo. Mi mente lo estaba borrando y de pronto, me aterroricé. No podía olvidarlo. A él no._

— ¡_Serena, Serena!_— _gritó mi nombre mientras aun_ reía…"

_Fin del Flash Back_

— ¡Serena, Serena!— regresé al presente y vi a Yaten, mirándome preocupado

— ¿Qué?

— Tú...

— ¡Aléjate de mí!— lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude y en ese instante Seiya entró. A simple vista, nuestra posición parecía comprometedora pero no era así.

— Sé que no debo interrumpir pero...en serio, en serio, necesito el baño

— Emm…adelante— señaló Yaten la dirección mientras yo seguía asimilando las imágenes, los recuerdos.

— ¿Está bien?— conseguí pronunciar

— Seguro que si…solo es

— ¡Qué demonios le pusiste a la comida, Yaten! ¡Me siento como el infierno!

De pronto el rostro culpable de Yaten encajó las piezas y mi anterior estado anudado se disipó

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Voy a tardar un rato más! ¡Porque, hermano!

— Pusiste algo— no pregunté, su rostro me lo confirmaba

— ¡Claro que no!

— Mírame a los ojos y dime que no— el, no accedió

— ¡Me ibas a envenenar!

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Para qué te iba a querer muerta?

— ¿Qué pusiste entonces?

— Solo quería que te relajaras

— ¿Me ibas a violar?

— ¡Claro que no!— de cerca, escuché el sufrimiento de su amigo tras la pared

— Eso iba a pasarme a mí.

—No

— ¿Y entonces, porque Seiya se siente tan mal?

— Creo que me pude haberme excedido un poco con lo otro

— ¿Otro? ¡Confiesa!— no me miró

— En el postre, puse un laxante

— ¡QUE! — Apreté mis manos en puños

— Solo por si tenía que hacer uso de la segunda opción

— ¿Segunda?

— Si me rechazabas— desvió la mirada, avergonzado mientras mi furia iba creciendo, Si no fuese que esta broma era para mí; me habría reído. La sola posibilidad de que eso me hubiese pasado iba más allá de la diversión.

— Maldito seas, Yaten, si quieres jugar así, que así sea ¡Te hundiré!— añadí, y entré a mi habitación, azotando la puerta para que notara hasta qué punto estaba enojada...

Maldito, maldito, Hundiré a Yaten, lo haría sufrir por lo que cerca que pude haber estado. Seiya había sido el ejemplo más claro de hasta dónde podía llegar.

Recordé las palabras de Lita y sonreí en mis adentros, yo ganaría la apuesta así tuviera que vender mi alma por ello.

Continuará...

¿Les gusto?

muy pronto la continuacion! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 _"Preparativos"_

"_En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre..." frece de_ _Friedrich Nietzsche_

Al otro día...

Suspiré y apagué la tele cuando los créditos comenzaron a aparecer, tomé la perilla de la puerta, conté hasta 10 y me puse a pensar que películas podría rentar para la semana. Abrí la puerta, encontrándome con la figura de él, observándome.

— Bue…nos días— evitó mirarme, parecía un perro regañado. Contrario a lo que pensé, solté una risita.

— ¿Qué con esa cara Yaten? No te queda... por cierto, buenos días también— lo hice a un lado con suavidad y pase a la cocina

Su cara fue un completo poema, me veía con la confusión escrita en cada uno de sus rasgos y yo me deleité un poco más.

Solo entonces, mientras me servía unas tostadas y tomaba un vaso de jugo sonriéndole todavía a Yaten, recordé la conversación de anoche…

_Flashback_

Di vueltas para bajar la bilis que amenazaba por subir por mi esófago y cuando lo logre, tome mi celular y marque un número demasiado conocido

— ¿Serena?— Lita había contestado de inmediato— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No está en una cita?

— Si a eso le puedes llamar cita— procedí a contarle y al término de mi relato, el celular quedo en silencio

— ¿Lita?

— No

— Por favor— supliqué ya que también le había contado de mi plan

— No voy a participar, no entraré en ese lugar a menos que dependa de mi vida o la tuya

— ¡Depende de la mía! ¡Perderé la apuesta!— volví a hablar con el silencio — ¡Tú sugeriste la venganza!

— Está bien— se escuchó un suspiro — Mandaré ayuda ¿Cuándo será?

— Mmmm— lo pensé un rato, según mis cuentas no podría ser de inmediato pero tampoco podría desperdiciar una semana — En 2 días

— ¿Y el otro departamento?

— Me mudare apenas termine el castigo, al menos estaré segura de que no me la cobre demasiado rápido

— ¿Y lo soportarás hasta entonces?

— ¿Tengo de otra? Descuida, estaré pensando en cada minuto de redención que tendré y eso, querida; es la mejor espera

_Fin de Flashback_

Tomé mi desayuno con calma mientras él seguía moviéndose con sigilo como si notara que hasta el más mínimo movimiento podría desatar mi furia.

—Yaten—lo llamé mientras el trataba de huir

— ¿Si?

Me gire hacia él y me crucé de brazos

— He pensado en algo…

—Dime...—tragó en seco y su cuerpo se puso en tensión, Sonreí —Si es por lo de anoche, de verdad lo siento, no volverá a pasar

—"Claro que no volverá a pasar, imbécil" —pensé pero me mantuve callada

—perdóname

—Tranquilo, solo quería decirte que planeo hacer una reunión aquí—me hubiera reído si no me estuviera viendo fijamente, parecía un sedita a su lado, sonriendo y actuando linda, aquello lo tomó por sorpresa

—Perfecto ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control—le guiñé el ojo y jure que si no estuviera decidida a ganarle, me hubiera arrancando el órgano

—Ehh..bueno, me tengo que ir a la escuela

—Si yo igual...—respondí mientras caminaba a mi cuarto, unos segundos más de fingir

—Llegaré tarde—me avisó casi cuando yo estaba dentro de mi habitación

—Entendido. ¿Cómo a que horas más o menos?, ya sabes, para cenar sola o...—me reprendí cuando lo dije ¿Sospecharía algo?

—En la madrugada—me confirmó y lo vi mirar el celular con preocupación, debería ser la hora

— ¡Qué tengas un buen día!—le grité sonriente y escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrarse —Porque será el último—musité en voz baja.

Me asomé corriendo a la ventana y cuando lo vi subirse a su moto, la primera idea vino a mí, me terminé de alistar y corrí, prácticamente a la cocina en busca de aquel objeto tan simple.

Caminé con tranquilidad, mientras llegaba a su habitación. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo moví pero no se giró.

— ¡Demonios!—el muy maldito había puesto seguro a su habitación, de nuevo tomé mi celular y sin importarme si Mina estaba en clases, le marqué.

—Necesito que vengas

—5 minutos—me dijo como respuesta y colgó. Observé el reloj y me di cuenta que a este paso, perdería la primera clase. No era fanática de hacer novillos pero no podría desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Así que pidiendo perdón a todo lo que conocía, dejé mi mochila a un lado y fui por mi bolsa, algo debía de ser útil. Cuando estaba buscando en mi cartera, tocaron a la puerta.

— ¿Quién?—pregunte, quizás Yaten había vuelto y no quería que mi plan se viniese abajo

—Soy yo ¡ábreme!—di un suspiro de alivio y abrí

— ¡Mina!—le sonreí

— ¿Para qué soy buena?—procedí a explicarle lo mismo que a Lita y aunque al principio, se ofendió al no ser la primera en ser informada, aceptó ayudarme. Observó la cerradura —Ya veo—asintió aunque yo no entendí nada — ¿Tienes alguna tarjeta?

Rápidamente, le pasé algunas y solo la vi trabajar. Había sido testigo de videos pero nunca lo había intentado.

—No sirve—musitó, molesta — ¿Desarmador? ¿O alguna cosa filosa pero delgada?

— ¿Te sirve esto?—le tendí el broche que llevaba

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es un broche, bueno era un collar—se quedó mirándolo y sacudió la cabeza

—Eres peligrosa, Serena—le di una sonrisa. ¿Qué tan malo era tener un collar cuyo dije era una especie de luna media gótica? Me servía como arma contra idiotas y ahora, mientras veía como la puerta se abría, supe que tenía una segunda función —Giras y ¡Listo!

—Eres asombrosa Mina

—Tuve un ex novio que podía abrir puertas de casa o coches

— ¿Un ladrón?—hice una lista imaginaria tratando de identificar a quien se refería

—No, solo un hobbie

—Vaya hobbie tan divertido—le dije con sarcasmo

—Si hablamos de diversiones, las tuyas no son nada usuales, Serena ahora ¿Para que la abrí?

—Ven, ayúdame—le pasé una bolsa negra y entre rápidamente

—pe...pero

—–Escúchame bien, el no volverá hasta la madrugada. Llegará, se quedará dormido y se dará un baño en la mañana, saquea sus cajones pero asegúrate de dejar unas cuantas ropas a la vista, tal como las encontraste

— ¿No crees que notara que está un poco vacío?

—Para eso es esto—levanté la otra bolsa que traía y procedí a hacer el intercambio, cuando terminé con un cajón, no parecía haber ningún cambio y tenía su ropa en una bolsa negra.

—Se siente cómodo—dijo Mina revisando como si fuese él —No lo notará—se dio la vuelta y siguió espiando mientras yo pensaba en que toque final hacerle.

Había rellenado el espacio vacío con retazos de telas de colores oscuros para que no contrastaran con su usual vestimenta pero faltaba algo. Salí de su habitación mientras Mina seguía dentro y revise la basura, por más hombre que fuese, no soportaría aquello, lo sabía.

Sonrió cuando vio al animalito "indefenso" y lo escondió en sus manos. Mina de seguro, me reprendería diciendo que estaba exagerando pero estaba en serio, furiosa. Lo dejé caer y lo tapé con las ropas.

—Serena — su voz me sorprendió.

— ¿Si, amiga?—_Que no hubiera visto nada, Que no hubiera visto nada, Que no hubiera visto nada, Que no hubiera visto nada…_

—Tal vez no sea tan malo—Eso me sacó de mis ideas

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Mira—me señaló un portarretrato

— ¿Qué?

—Lo encontré boca abajo ¿Quién será?

—Supongo que una de sus amiguitas o primas, no lo sé y no me importa—ni siquiera miré la fotografía

— ¿Y si lo tratas?

Enarqué una ceja y la miré seriamente...

— ¿Y porque no recuerdas lo de ayer?

—Ok, lo entiendo pero...

—Nada de peros ya es tiempo de...—me detuve cuando en el primer cajón, aparecieron —Hijo de…

— ¿Qué? — Mina ve la caja de condones como si fuera un objeto de evidencia sumamente importante

—Mina ¿Qué te gusta de las fiestas?—Sonreí.

— ¿Los regalos y los dulces?—me respondió sin saber a qué me refería

—Eso también pero dime ¿no te gustarían globos? —Sus ojos me miraron, incrédulos

— ¡No meteré uno de esos a mi boca!

— ¡Ni que aun eres virgen, Mina!—Enrojeció pero se calló —Los inflamaremos con aire, tontita, no meteré nada en mi boca que pudo haber estado en contacto con cualquier parte de su anatomía

Mina suspiró con alivio y me empujó de la habitación antes de que pudiera seguir husmeando. Quizás encontrara algo más para avergonzarlo.

— ¡Mina!—le dije a modo de reproche

—Debemos apresurarnos—sabía que era una excusa pero la seguí, justo cuando cerró la puerta como al inicio, sentí que había olvidado algo.

— ¿Sacamos todo?—le pregunté y ella sacudió las bolsas, decidí que estaba alucinando.

Me acompañó a la lavandería del edificio, ubicado en los pisos más altos. En ese instante, me puse a pensar en las palabras de Yaten dichas en la mañana. Llegaría tarde pero ¿Por qué? No había escuela a altas horas de la noche.

De inmediato sopesé la idea de que iba a romper la apuesta, acostándose con alguna tonta. Tendría que interrogarlo y hacerlo cumplir las condiciones aunque técnicamente yo también las estuviera rompiendo. Sin embargo ¡Él empezó! Yo solo trato de ponerlo en su lugar. Todavía pensando en sus posibles excusas, Mina me sacó de mi ensoñación.

—No sabía que habían tantos pisos

—Ni yo—apenas podía hablar, tenía la sensación de ahogarme con mi propia respiración y me volví al anuncio. Yeten vivía en el piso 6 y ahora estábamos en el 10. Mina se negó a seguir avanzando con las bolsas arrastrando.

—Tomaré el elevador

—Seguiré aquí

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Entra!—detuvo las puertas metálicas

— ¡No!

—El piso de lavandería queda en el piso 15, no lo lograrás

—Te veo arriba—le dije a modo de despedida

—Si no subes, le digo todo a Yaten

— ¿De qué lado estas?

—Del tuyo, obviamente pero no dejaré que te mueras de un infarto

—No lo haré, tan solo... necesito respirar—a pesar de mi condición física no podía ser sansón subiendo 9 pisos de un golpe.

—Sin mencionar que tendrás que volver a bajar

—Podría arrastrarme—sopesé la posibilidad

—En ese caso, bajaré por las escaleras y te pisaré con mis tacones, tú decides

—No me subiré a esa cosa

—Tienes que dejar esa claustrofobia

—No es eso

— ¿Entonces?—me quedé callada e ignoré las voces de mi cabeza que me gritaban, que me recordaban a esa persona.

— ¿Vas a entrar o no?—dijo una voz detrás de mí, al girarme, me encontré con un hombre de cabello blanco y sonrisa seria, tenía los ojos negros pero su ceño se frunció, haciéndolo parecer intimidante

—No

—Entonces hazte un lado—me moví con torpeza y el chico se abrió paso al elevador. Mina lo detuvo con el brazo

—No me iré sin ella

El chico rodó los ojos enojado...

—Ya que, de todas formas es tarde—salió del elevador y justo cuando pensé que tomaría las escaleras, se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos —Mantén la puerta abierta—le indicó a mi amiga

Me debatí y le grité todos los insultos que conocía en uno y más idiomas pero él solo me dejó en el suelo cuando las puertas se cerraron y los pisos estaban señalados

— ¡Idiota!—levanté la mano para estamparla en su cara pero la detuvo, Iba a golpearlo en su parte baja cuando me colocó algo sobre los ojos y los oídos. –Oye no puedo ver nada. ¡Mina!

—Cálmate Serena…

—Soy Diamante—dijo a modo de presentación

—-Y yo soy Mina Aino, un gusto. Lamento lo de mi amiga pero tiene miedo a los elevadores

—Si aquí presente, gracias—me crucé de brazos todavía con la cosa sobre mi cabeza.

—Listo—abrí y cerré los ojos para acostumbrarlos nuevamente a la luz -¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?

—Está en el piso 15, señorita, sana y salva—me dio un empujoncito y se despidió de Mina antes de que el elevador cerrara sus puertas.

—Maldito...—escuché un suspiro a mi lado — ¿Por qué suspiras? ¬¬

—Es lindo...—le vi sus ojitos y entendí: Un flechazo –No, mina, es un idiota

— ¿No lo comprendes? Te hizo enojar para que desvíes tu atención en otra cosa. Dime ¿te asustaste? ¿Pensaste en algo?—me quedé callada, era cierto. Pensé en golpearlo y quizás, arrancarle aquella cabellera pero ninguna voz vino en la ocasión.

Era un alivio. Rápidamente, repartimos la ropa en 2 lavadoras distintas. En una colocamos, una prenda femenina de color amarillo y otra morada y en otra, una de color rosado. Y con un gusto desde el fondo de mi corazón, encendí la lavadora.

1er paso- Listo

Cuando todo estuvo listo, me despedí de Mina y le dije que en breve, llegaría a la escuela, estuvo recia pero al final, aceptó.

Observé la ropa en mi cama y procedí a esperar, tenía que buscar un escondite donde colocarlas. Cuando escruté por toda la casa, dejando ciertas evidencias, llegué al baño. De inmediato, abrí el mueble del espejo y observé las variadas botellitas que contenían diversos líquidos.

Abrí una y la colonia de Yaten se esparció, parecía como si lo tuviera a mi lado. La cerré de inmediato y procedí a hacer lo mismo con cada una de ellas, 30 minutos después hallándome satisfecha, cerré la puerta del espejo y me observé.

Ese sería el rostro que Yaten odiaría el resto de su vida. Y yo, sencillamente no podía estar más agradecida.

Fase 2-Concluida

Continuara...

Perdón por la tardanza necesitaba inspiración je, sé que se preguntan ¿si Lita tuvo algo con Yaten?, la respuesta es sí la pobre fue una de sus víctimas que ya se darán cuenta más adelante..., en este capítulo apareció Diamante y en los próximos aparecerán más personajes y también sabrán mas sobre el pasado de Serena del porque odia los ascensores y teme andar en motocicleta, todo fue causa de un trauma, un pasado que desea olvidar, también la razón del porque Yaten es un "seductor"... también tiene un pasado obscuro... bueno es todo lo que puedo adelantar je : ) espero que les allá sido de su agrado... MUY PRONTO CAP 9 Y 10...

Graciassssssss a los que siguen esta historia...

Lia Kusanagi :D


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

"Nunca hagas enojar a una mujer"

Llegué rozando el tiempo y corrí por el pasillo para llegar a mi tercera clase, había perdido 2 clases en lugar de una, como había creído.

La clase pasó muy rápida para mi gusto ya que gramática era una de mis materias preferidas. Algunos la encontrarían tediosa y repetitiva pero yo la encontraba fascinante, tal vez por eso me había convertido en una perfeccionista. ¿Quién lo sabría?

En el almuerzo, me encontré por fin con Lita y Mina. La primera se acercó a mí y me entregó una lista

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es tu ayuda, tonta—me sonrió la castaña desde el otro lado de la mesa —Rei, Ami, Sailor Aluminum Siren , Sailor Lead Crow...

—Espera ¿Sailor Lead Crow no odiaba a Yaten?

—Si, por eso te ayudará

—Bien pero ¿Sailor Aluminum Siren ?

—No tiene ni odio ni amor hacia Yaten así que tranquilízate, tiene novio

— ¿Y las demás?

—Séquito de él pero supongo que las puedes sobornar

— ¿Así? ¿Con que? ¬¬

—Ya pensarás en algo, lo sé —suspiro cansada

—En serio ¿No vendrás?—hice un puchero que había aprendido de Mina pero ella solo negó.

—Ni un pie mío pisara ese lugar, cuando te mudes; tendrás mi presencia

—Pero...

—Déjala, la terca no cambiara de opinión—dijo Mina colocándome una mano en el hombro

— ¿Todo listo?

—Casi... solo falta invitarlas y el show comenzará

—Bien—suspiré mientras sostenía la libreta contra mi pecho y fui directamente a buscar a la primera y me acerque a ella...

— ¿Sailor Lead Crow?

— ¿Te conozco?—la forma en que su cabello negro largo enmarcaba su rostro la hacía ver agresiva y salvaje. A pesar de que tenía una personalidad extraña, ella transmitía un poco de miedo.

—No, pero por eso no hay problema, soy...

—Serena Tsukino— afirmo

— ¿Cómo...? —pregunte, sin entender

— Estoy en un grupo de arte, me han hablado mucho sobre ti eres como una Picasso dibujando

— Ah, si— ella se refería a un pasado que estaba determinada a olvidar, aquel tiempo donde yo pertenecía a un grupo de arte más famosa de toda la ciudad ahora soy la chica estúpida de la cual todos se burlaban.

— ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?

— No, ya no estoy dentro, y puedo pedirte un favor...

—dilo

—No preguntes pero no comentes esto con nadie es secreto...

—Si no lo hice antes ¿Por qué ahora? —ríe — descuida no diré nada

— gracias, bueno cambiando de tema dime ¿Qué opinas de Yaten?

— Yaten Kou ¿Interés amoroso?— me miró divertida por primera vez

— Yaten Kou. Desprecio absoluto— la corregí

— Jamás caí a sus pies así que me dejo tranquila aunque me hizo quedar como la mala del cuento, maldito— escupió con desprecio — ¿Sientes algo por esa escoria? Si es así…

— Para, estás mal, soy de tu equipo— aclaré — Tengo una propuesta de venganza— le sonreí y procedí a contarle, mientras le daba los detalles finales, sobre tiempo y lugar, ella me interrumpió

— Eres una chica de cuidado, Serena, me caes bien

— ¿Cuento contigo?

— Por supuesto

— ¿Quiénes más están?— le dije la lista y pareció dubitativa

— Puedo convencer a Sailor Aluminum Siren de parte tuya, somos amigas

— Perfecto

— ¿Rei?

— Necesito una que haga el trabajo difícil

— Cierto— contesto con una malévola sonrisa, luego me alejé y le sonreí también al despedirme. "dos dentro"

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, caminé a la cafetería rogando no encontrarme a Yaten y así fue. Ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto en todo el día. ¿Entonces a donde había desaparecido?

Bueno, mejor así, ubiqué de inmediato al equipo de las golondrinas, como también le decía a Rei, Ami, Michiru. No conocía a las demás pero no me parecían tan distintas.

— ¡Serena!— Mina llegó corriendo a mi lado y me abrazó

— ¿Qué?

—Setsuna aceptó, ¿Quién falta? —me pregunto

— La zorra

— ¿Cuál? ¿Michiru?

—_Reiii_— imité mi voz dulce y falsa — Bueno ambas son igualmente caritativas con el apodo ¿No?

— Anda ve, chica— me dio un empujoncito y cuando estuve enfrente, puse mi mejor cara

— ¿Rei?

— ¿Necesitas algo?— me miró con ese alzado orgullo suyo y resistí el impulso de tomar su negra cabellera y azotarla contra la mesa

— Tengo algo que te interesa ¿Hablamos?— le indiqué la salida, no eran tan estúpida para llevar a las 5 que estaban allí. La chica al lado de Ami, me miró extrañada pero no dijo nada y se dedicó a su celular al igual que la otra peliverde que no podía recordar su nombre.

— Si insistes...— se paró y se alisó su minifalda y ajustó su blusa de tirantes provocando que la población masculina disfrutará el espectáculo de malabarismos con melones.

Cuando por fin estuvimos fuera, suspiré

— Vivo con Yaten — le solté

No sucedió nada por un minuto, después, sus ojos se agrandaron, su boca se torció en una mueca y supe que iba a empezar su vocabulario de niña fina

— Alto ahí, chica, el me obligó y antes de que digas otro cosa, te lo estoy diciendo porque quiero que tú te lo quedes

— ¿Qué me estás diciendo? —me pregunto

— Tu amiguito provocó que yo cortará con mi novio y me chantajeó. Así que quiero que tú lo seduzcas y así él se olvidará de mi— _Mentira piadosa_

— ¿Es una broma? ¿Está interesado en _ti?_

— Hombres, en fin, _Reiii _necesito que hagas lo tuyo con tu cuerpo increíble, vuélvelo loco

— Claro que lo haré

Le dije la dirección y quienes irían...

— ¿Por qué todas ellas?

— Porque si no creerá que lo planee pero descuida él será solo tuyo— eso pareció hacerla sentir satisfecha.

— Estaría loca si no voy. Tener a Yaten para mi otra noche, mmm oh si...— gimió como una gata en celo y me pregunté qué tanto pasaría por ese minúsculo cerebro.

— Entonces— tragué saliva, era tan incómodo ver a una chica que detestas en pleno orgasmo — ¿Vendrás?

— Tienes suerte, Tsukino. Te ayudaré— se iba a ir cuando le grité

— ¡Reiii!— ella se giró con esa autosuficiencia de tonta que odiaba — Asegúrate de hacer eso que haces con tu cabellera ¿Si?

Ella asintió, entusiasmada, cuando regresé y les dije a Lita y a Mina, me apoyaron con alegría e incluso me acompañaron a la tienda por los últimos detalles. Sería una noche memorable.

9:30 pm

No había señales de Yaten.

9:45 pm

Comida preparada, pijama colocada, todo en su lugar, adornos colocados, el timbre sonó y me puse nerviosa ¿No podría ser él? Si era así ¿Qué demonios haría?

— ¿Si?— pregunté, temerosa

— ¡Soy Mina, cobarde!— suspiré y la dejé entrar, me dio una inspección que duró varios minutos antes de aprobarme. Llevaba un conjunto de pijama un tanto provocativo pero no vulgar, de color blanco por petición de Mina.

— Veo que ya tienes todo listo— dio una risita cuando vio los globos — ¿En serio?

— Tengo creatividad

— Ya lo noté, solo recuerda nunca pedirte que diseñes conmigo algún vestido

— Nunca— le guiñe un ojo

— Podrías modelar...— me sugirió

— Habrá pronto la presentación de los trabajos y yo...— el timbre nos interrumpió y abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme a Sailor Aluminum Siren , Sailor Lead Crow, Michiru y Ami. La última parecía más apenada por como lucía todo que por la idea misma.

Sailor Lead Crow se mató de risa y me felicitó por mi gusto mientras Ami solo me saludaba, parecía muy amable.

— ¿La carnada?

— Llega a las 11:45

— Nos quedan 2 horas para disfrutar— y así fue, les expliqué el proceso y según mis ideas, lo que pasaría. Obviamente nada estaría seguro pero tenía que confiar en que sí.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y Lita de vez en cuando me mandaba mensajes para saber cómo iba todo y lo agradecía pero seguía sin entender el porqué de su negativa. Observé en una de las esquinas mis maletas recién hechas y visualicé que mañana a esta hora estaría en este mismo edificio pero al menos unas puertas más lejos. Mi apartamento estaría a 5 cuartos de él, distancia era distancia y lo agradecía.

No podía irme porque así eran las condiciones de la apuesta, me levanté y caminé a la ventana de la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua.

Qué diferente seria mi vida si él siguiera aquí...

No podía evitar seguir evitando los ascensores y el temor de las motocicletas en gran parte porque me recordaba a él. Era estúpido e insano pero no podía olvidar aquel día. La sensación de angustia, los ruidos, la oscuridad, mis gritos y los de él. Aunque obviamente no se comparaba en nada con lo que había pasado 2 semanas después de eso. _¡Debía haberme dado cuenta de lo que sucedía! ¡Debí haberlo detenido!_

Apreté las manos en puños y casi avente el vaso ¡Yo debía haber muerto, no él! ¡Era mi culpa!

-¿Serena?— la voz me hizo volver a la realidad y me di la media vuelta, era Ami— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, claro ¿Qué pasa?

Me indicó que me sentara y torció sus manos, me miró con angustia ¿Qué aspecto debía de tener?

— No quería molestarte en serio, es solo que yo...

— No importa— me llevé una mano a la frente y la encontré sudorosa. La fatiga estaba reuniendo fuerzas — Habla

— ¿Por qué me invitaste? No detesto a Yaten

— Pero tampoco lo adoras

— Cierto— casi sonrió — ¿Tuviste algo que ver con él?

— ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? No, claro que no, solo quiero ponerlo en su lugar

— Una persona es así por dos razones: O es un chico sin respeto a nada ni siquiera a él mismo por un arranque de egocentrismo y vanidad o bien, debajo de toda esa carcasa, él ha sufrido lo suficiente y no sabe cómo afrontar la realidad

— Me inclino por la primera— dije rápidamente

— ¿Eso crees? Yaten me hizo cortar con mi novio

— ¿Y no lo odias?

— Al principio lo hice pero después lo pensé bien: Si él realmente me hubiera querido, no hubiera hecho caso de chismes. Hubiera creído en mí

— Lo lamento, Ami— dije con sinceridad

— No importa, él está con una mejor persona ahora

— ¿Cómo?

— Hotaru es una excelente persona— me sonrió de nuevo y mi corazón se sintió presionado, ella debía ser una de esas personas especiales, las que con solo una palabra logran cambiar el mundo. Eran demasiado buenas y quizás por eso, hoy en día, estaban casi extintas. Bien, lo sabía yo, no éramos amigas pero tampoco enemigas, solo compañeras de clase pero es una buena persona.

— Tú también lo eres, Ami, eres especial— aquello la tomó por sorpresa y soltó una carcajada

— Vaya, gracias— Se levantó y me extendió la mano — Vamos a comenzar— me dijo mirando el reloj

— Si— acepté su gesto y sentí que ahí podría tener otra compañía.

Minutos después...

— ¡Reiii, cariño!— agité mis brazos con fingida alegría

— ¿Ya llegó?— Ignoró mi gesto y buscó con la mirada

— No, pero no ha de tardar— ya le había mandado un mensaje a Yaten preguntándole "preocupada" por su regreso y él me había asegurado que estaría en 15 minutos.

Nos alistamos y fingimos que las bromas de Rei eran chistosas. A veces sí, lo acepto, decía una que otra cosa graciosa pero su forma de ser seguía siendo la peor. Coloqué la música a todo volumen sin importarme los vecinos. Lo siento, tenía que ser así.

Exactamente 15 minutos después, las llaves se escucharon y yo intenté ignorarlo. Estaba en mi habitación pero podía escucharlo aun sobre la música. Así que me levanté, ignoré las risitas de Mina y abrí la puerta para recibirlo.

— ¿Yaten?— usé un tono inocente

— Ya llegué— se oía cansado pero me importó muy poco

— Bienvenido— le sonreí y salí hacia la sala, en cuando sus ojos repararon en mí, se quedó quieto y sin moverse pero podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas — ¿Estás bien?— pregunté cuando tapó su rostro con la mano. _¿Qué, ahora resultaba virgen de la vista?_

— Si, solo me duele la cabeza

— Oh, déjame traerte algo— me gire hacia el baño y rápidamente tomé los dos frascos que había señalado, saqué las pastillas y llené un vaso con agua. Le hice entrega de ambos y él las tomó, sin mirarme

— Emm ¿No tienes frio?

— Tengo calor— enfaticé la última palabra en voz alta — Podría haber conseguido algo más ligero— el chico escupió el agua que traía y tosió con fuerza, lo bueno era que ya había tomado las pastillas. Rápidamente me acerqué y le di palmaditas en su espalda. Me posicioné por detrás y me apreté a su cuerpo. Eso solo provocó que volviera a toser y se alejará de mí.

— Espera, Princesa ¿Qué sucede?— ¿Ahora tú me buscas?— me sonrió con coquetería

— Sólo trato de ayudarte pero bien si no quieres— me di la media vuelta y me hice la ofendida hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Cuando entré, conté mentalmente hasta que Yaten abrió la puerta de mi cuarto. De pronto, su cara palideció y sus ojos se abrieron en seguida. Digo, ver a 5 chicas vestidas en casi play boy debía ser algo excitante ¿no?

— Em... hola— su voz se escuchaba ronca justo como lo había planeado — No sabía que tu fiesta seria hoy

— Ya ves que si— levantó la vista y se quedó perplejo. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y localicé los 10 globos que en realidad eran condones rellenos de helio. Casi pude leer en su vista, la palabra SEXO.

–— ¡Yaten! –—Rei se abalanzó contra él y casi lo tiró.

–—Emm... Reiii— tomó sus brazos y los alejó de el — Me voy a dormir— se dio la media vuelta pero la morena no estaba decidida a dejarlo ir. Cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas y supuse que lo perseguiría a su habitación.

— ¡Chicas!— llamé su atención — ¡Vean!— prendí la televisión y en seguida una mirada de la habitación de Yaten nos dio la bienvenida

— ¡Lo lograste!

— Casi, solo logré poner una cámara— guardé silencio cuando escuchamos las súplicas de Rei por entrar en su cama mientras él la retenía. Debía tener una fuerte fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla en ese momento. Había escuchado que ellos se divertían de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué no solo cedía a su impulso carnal? Él tendría su noche de pasión y yo una apuesta ganada.

(Esta en cursiva, para que sepan que eso es lo que se escucha...)

— _Pero, bebé_

— _Ahora no, Reiii_

— ¿_Es por esa tonta?_

— ¿_Quién?_

— _Esa Serena ¿Te gusta?_

— _Claro que no_

— _Entonces ¿Por qué vive contigo?_

— _Negocios_

— _Aja, claro ya me lo creí, anda, corazón solo una vez más..._

— _Ya te dije que no. Estoy agotado_

— _Yo te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión_— _dijo con voz sugerente_

— ¿_Cuántas veces..._— _se detuvo a medio de la oración y retrocedió, asustado _— _No puede ser_— _miró hacia abajo y corrió a su baño, dejando a Reiii confundida_

— ¡_Abre!_

— ¡_Largo!_

— _Pero, corazón_

–— ¡_Vete al demonio, Rei!_

–— No entiendo nada— dijo Sailor Lead Crow

–— Una tiene viagra y la otra produce insomnio–— Alcé la botella de pastillas, victoriosa

–— ¿Le diste viagra?–— inquirió Ami, asustada

–— Estará bien, estoy segura de que su amigo se lo agradece–— Todas nos soltamos a reír sin evitarlo y seguimos observando la pantalla con un cuenco de palomitas entre nosotras.

Me preguntaba qué haría Yaten con su "problemita". ¿Rei resultaría útil? ¿Y qué pasaría con el resto de mis planes? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo XD


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

"Creando enemigos"

Eran las 3am y todas se habían dormido, en las pasadas 3 horas, había sucedido de todo. Rei se había enfurruñado y había entrado a la fuerza con la intención de violar a Yaten. Llegamos nosotras y la detuvimos pero cuando la sacábamos no pudimos evitar ver su intimidad. Yaten, enrojeció de vergüenza y cerró el baño en nuestras narices.

Observé a las chicas salir de la habitación mientras se mofaban de risa. Mina me esperaba del otro lado de la habitación, mirándome seria, eso sería algo malo.

–— ¿Qué pasa?–— inquirí, despreocupada

–— ¡Es suficiente! El pobre no puede salir de su propia habitación

–— Él se lo busco. Si no estuviera buscando sexo con cualquier tonta y mantuviera su cinturón de castidad, no ocurriría nada de esto

–—Serena...

–— Ni hablar, hasta que sean las 8 am terminará todo, no me voy a dar por vencida

–— Él querrá venganza–— se cruzó de brazos y yo me detuve, girándome hacia ella con mi mejor sonrisa

–— Lo estaré esperando

Mina soltó un suspiro...

–— Luego no vengas quejándote conmigo sobre lo que él haga, vamos, creo que fue mucha humillación para su hombría

–— No me interesa, Mina. ¡No lo defiendas! ¿De qué lado estás? Si tanto estás interesada en él… –— No pude terminar, porque escuche algo caer. Rápidamente nos acercamos pero no pudimos entrar, solo se escuchaban golpes y maldiciones.

–— Ya no esta tan feliz–— agregó con pena –— Oh Dios…

–— ¿Qué?

–— Mira...–— señalo al piso y noté como el agua comenzaba a filtrarse –— ¡Se suicidó!

–— No creo que su ego se lo permita–— dije decidida y caminé fuera de la habitación mientras Mina lo llamaba en voz baja. Fui a la cocina por agua y de ahí, iría a hablar con las chicas, les diría la otra broma que le había dejado en su ropero y lo humillaría en cuanto fuese de mañana, lo haría suplicar si con eso lograba hoy salir de esta apuesta.

Sin embargo, no llegué con las chicas. Mis piernas se movieron a su cuarto, viendo todavía a Mina golpeando su puerta ¿Muerto? No lo creía…

No podía…

Vi hacia abajo y solo observé agua. De pronto, las risas y el mar de fondo fueron una visión total de mi mente llena de recuerdos. "_Darien…"_

–— ¡Serena! –— gritó Mina sacándome de ese mundo y regresándome al real, busqué a mi alrededor algo con que romper las puerta.

–— ¡Saca a las chicas de aquí! –— El recuerdo de su imagen había parecido tan vivido en mi memoria que el solo escuchar el agua, me producía malestar.

–— Pero…

–— Inventa algo ¡Rápido! –— ella salió corriendo y esperaba que realmente resultara. No quería ser culpable de algo más. Corrí a sus cajones y revisé en busca de algo cortante. Si salía a la cocina sin duda seria interrogada, saqué lápices afilados, una navaja y varios portapapeles.

–— ¡Demonios! ¿Yaten, puedes oírme? –— Nada –— Inútil, estúpido ¡tonto! ¿Qué has hecho? –— pateé la puerta ignorando el dolor y enfocándome en la adrenalina y el enojo. Tomé un puñado de lápices y los clavé en la puerta pero todos rebotaron. ¿De qué material estaba hecha esa cosa?

Tomé los pisapapeles y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Caí sentada y respirando agitadamente, mis manos ardían en carne viva y no quería seguir pero el agua comenzaba a mojarme y de paso, a llegar debajo de su cama, vi mi reloj, eran las 6am.

No me quedo de otra que sacar la navaja. No tenía mucha experiencia con esas cosas pero de todas formas, la clavé. Suspiré cuando logré llevarme parte de la pintura y una astilla de madera, me tomaría un tiempo pero lo haría.

Estaba en mi intento número 20 cuando Mina llegó a mi lado...

–— ¿Qué haces? –— preguntó alarmada

–— ¿Qué te parece que hago?

–— ¿Lo matarás?

–— ¿Qué? ¡No! Trato de sacarlo de allí y el tonto no contesta, necesitamos algo más filoso o más fuerte

Mina se quedó un tiempo quieta sin moverse antes de girarse a correr hacia la salida. ¿Iba a dejarme con el muerto?

–— ¡Hey, Mina!–— grité pero ella ya se había ido

6:30 am

Respiré de nuevo con dificultad y nerviosismo, la maldita puerta no servía y solo había logrado hacerle agujeros.

De seguro el cadáver de Yaten ya apestaría. ¡Iba a ir a la cárcel por ese idiota! Golpeé mi cabeza contra la puerta

–— Maldita apuesta, maldita apuesta...

Escuché un gemido y me levanté en vilo. Me tomó unos segundos entender que provenía de adentro. ¿Estaba vivo? Observé por uno de los agujeros y lo vi ahí tirado en el suelo. El lavabo me impedía ver su cara y sus piernas, podía fácilmente haberse roto el cráneo.

–— ¡Serena! –— la voz de Mina llegó como voces angelicales, comencé a reclamarle su ausencia cuando vi a la persona detrás de ella y palidecí.

–— ¡Tú! –— lo señalé con acusación, todavía no había olvidado la sensación de miedo que había tenido en el elevador, el chico me miró con curiosidad y después tosió levemente antes de mirar al techo. Mina se sonrojó y yo apenas capté que no me había cambiado y que estaba en un pijama muy sugestiva, demonios

–— ¡Largo!

–— Vine en ayuda –— llego hasta mí y me hice a un lado de inmediato, no quería que ese tipo me tocara.

–— ¿Trabada?

–— Ya lo intenté con todo

–— ¿Y con esto? –— - sacó un clip, una llave y estuvo jugueteando ahí por algunos minutos más, genial, Mina debía de estar encantada con él, para cuando lo noté eran las 6:45 am, mi venganza había resultado un asesinato, iba a perder mis clases y tenía a ese chico del elevador frente a mí.

La puerta crujió pero cedió, abriéndose, Mina brincó y le agradeció al tipo con un abrazo mientras yo entraba rápidamente comprobando mi inocencia, cerré la llave y me acerqué al cuerpo. Estaba tirado con los brazos a los lados y un completo caos de pastillas y pedazos de vidrio pero no había restos de sangre ni violencia.

–— ¿Yaten? –— le hablé en voz baja y sentí su piel fría

–— ¿Está muerto? –— inquirió el peliblanco

–— Lo maté –— afirme mirándolo confundida. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? –— Mina…

Iba a comenzar a formular mi coartada cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí y me gire rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente. De un momento a otro, tuve los ojos inyectados en sangre de Yaten frente a mi cara y sus manos tomando mi cuello de una forma nada gentil, y entendí que yo sería la muerta aquí. Observé su cara roja casi tanto como sus ojos, su cabello antes impecable era un desastre y sus ropas apestaban.

–— Maldita bruja. ¿Qué hiciste con mis cosas?

Quise responder y soltarle una grosería pero no podía, tosí en busca de aire pero el agarre se intensificó, escuchaba los gritos de Mina cada vez más lejanos y después, nada. El peso se había desvanecido, Mina la mirada en el momento en que Diamante le asestaba un golpe en la mandíbula a Yaten.

–— ¡Cálmate, estrellita Idiota!

Sentí un alivio repentino, estaba viva gracias a ese chico, pero…un momento... ¿Yaten?

–— ¿Se conocen? –— preguntamos Mina y yo al mismo tiempo.

–— ¡Es un imbécil! –— confirmo con odio

–— ¡Quítate!–— Yaten se levantó, apartó a Diamante y me dirigió una mirada que podría congelar a cualquiera, pasó de largo y abrió los cajones en busca de ropa, supuse. Tragué saliva cuando me di cuenta que mi última broma estaba en ese cajón y si de por si estaba enojado, con esto…, Retrocedí asustada de repente cuando sus manos se quedaron quietas

–— Todos fuera–— dijo en voz baja sin voltear, seguía mirando su cajón con una infinita concentración. –— ¡Fuera!–— gritó todo pulmón. No esperé dos veces y caminé a la puerta, Mina y Diamante pasaron primero y cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta para salir, su cuerpo se interpuso –— Tú te quedas, Serena

–— Dijiste todos...

Me miró otra vez y me quedé callada, estaba furioso.

–— Tú... maldita bruja–— levantó en vilo una playera que había colocado por encima de mi última broma –— ¿Qué es esto?

–— ¿Una playera? Dios, me sorprende que no sepas algo tan simple, de verdad–— dio un puñetazo en la puerta y la cerro detrás de mí, estaba encerrada con ese engendro y quien sabe que haría por vengarse. Decidí que hacerme la tonta no funcionaría con él.

Detrás de mí escuchaba los golpes de Mina y los gritos insultantes de Diamante llamándolo, haciéndolo reflexionar pero él no parecía ceder. Tomó mi brazo con tal brusquedad que pensé que lo quebraría.

–— ¡Suéltame! –— me retorcí y me tiró sobre su cama, esa escena se me hacía conocida. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo con que defenderme. Si lo golpeaba seria en defensa propia ¿verdad? Tal y como en las películas.

–— ¿Se te hace gracioso esto? –— siguió señalando su playera y entonces la sacudió. Tres lagartijas saltaron al suelo y buscaron refugio pronto, sin embargo, todavía quedaban algunas arraigadas a la tela ¿No pensarían en huir? Estúpidas lagartijas, seguro las cucarachas serían más inteligentes.

–— Abre esa puerta–— le ordené señalando con el dedo

Dio un suspiro y sus hombros se relajaron un poco, quizás se le estaría pasando el coraje...

–— Serena–— la forma en que pronunció mi nombre sin abreviaturas fue realmente escalofriante, luego sin más sonrió.

Baje la mirada a sus manos y comprendí el significado de "esa" sonrisa.

–— No te atreverías...

–— ¿Por qué no? Tenemos las mismas condiciones del contrato, yo también quiero jugar

–— No te pediré disculpas si eso es lo que crees–— musité cuando lo tenía frente a mí.

Me tendió sobre la cama y sometió mis manos con una de las suyas, grité lo más que pude pero la puerta ya no parecía mi salvación. Yaten se veía más feliz que nunca, casi como un desquiciado. Levantó la camisa y la sacudió sobre mi cara. Cerré la boca por instinto y mis ojos, pero todavía tenía mis sentidos, fue extraño.

Primero un ligero escozor, después; miles de diminutas patitas paseaban por mi cara, cuello y cabello. No le tenía miedo a los insectos pero si a las lagartijas y a esa sensación.

Comencé a temblar, podía apostar con los ojos cerrados incluso, que cierta cola de lagartija estaba cerca de mi boca, incluso si suspiraba, pronto la tendría dentro de mi boca, escuche a Yaten reír

–— ¿Te parece divertido? Porque también a mí, casi tanto como tu humillación de anoche ¿la recuerdas? –— Evité moverme –— ¡Te estoy hablando! –— tomó mi boca y la torció en forma de puchero, iba a obligarme a abrir la boca.

–— Vamos si tanto te gusta jugar con ellos y ponerlos en la ropa de los demás, ¿porque no les haces caso?

Grité con la boca cerrada pero obviamente no salió nada, en mi mente, lo maldije de mil y un maneras, me sentía tan humillada y enojada, reprimí otro escalofrío cuando está vez, sentí otra cosa moverse por mis ojos, demonios, al menos no era como esas chiquillas que gritarían por ello pero la sensación no era agradable en lo más mínimo.

–— Tal vez podría traer algunas abejas...Incluso invertiría tiempo de mi agenda si eso quieres. Podría encerrarte en un cuarto lleno de abejas o ¿cucarachas? ¿Qué prefieres?

Mi cara se volvió de colores, estoy segura. No podía respirar por temor de que algo pasara por mi nariz y tampoco sería bueno suspirar por la boca pero estaba llegando a mi limite.

–— Pídeme disculpas y te soltaré, di que gane, acéptalo

Negué rápidamente y eso solo lo puso más loco, logrando que mi mentón comenzará a dolerme.

–— Eres dura, Serena pero yo soy más fuerte que tú, no eres nadie ¿lo sabes? Tendré que sacrificarme contigo. No importa por donde lo mires, no eres nada atractiva, eres más bien algo fea. ¡Podrías ser como ellos! –— Se bufó de su chiste mal hecho –— Apuesto a que si alguien te quisiera seria por lástima o por una apuesta, como la nuestra. Ah–— reflexionó –— ¿Por eso me buscaste? ¿Para hacerte el favorcito? –— soltó mi boca y sentí su mano sobre mi cintura.

–— ¡Basta!–— dije fuerte y claro y levanté mi pie con fuerza para situarlo entre su entrepierna pero no resultó como espere. Mi inesperado grito logró lo que él quería: Sentí algo agitándose en mi boca y me apresuré a escupirlo, tal como fue, la pobre lagartija se retorció en el suelo y yo quise vomitar. Yaten levantó las manos en vilo para librarse de toda responsabilidad, con su típica sonrisa de "todo lo puedo".

Respire agitadamente, reuniendo todo el coraje por dentro, nadie en mi vida, me había hecho enojar de tal manera, gruñí entre dientes y corrí hacia él con la intención de tumbarlo.

En ese momento, Diamante tiró la puerta abajo, Yaten se giró hacia el sorprendido por la intromisión y yo le golpeé en sus partes bajas, dejándolo indefenso. Sin embargo, la subida de adrenalina me hizo tambalearme y caí de rodillas, antes de vomitar en su cuarto.

–— Creo que necesitaremos jabón, cloro, y mucho aromatizante –— le escuché decir a Mina antes de desmayarme.

Continuará...

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Tal vez pensaron que le haría algo más (perversión infinita) pero lamento la decepción, las lagartijas fueron más bonitas je je muy pronto capítulo 11 _


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

"Una fiesta, una verdadera identidad"

Al día siguiente...

Eran como alrededor de las once de la mañana del domingo, me levante y me asee rápidamente tomando mis valijas para al fin marcharme ya no deseaba estar ni un minuto más en la cueva de Yaten, asique salí de la habitación y tuve la mala suerte de verlo ahí sentado en la mesa ¿desayunando? ¿A esta hora?, tenía unas inmensas ganas de matarlo por haberte torturado esta madrugada, pero me contuve para no golpearlo, solo lo ignore así como él lo hacía, pase por su lado arrastrando mi valija hacia la puerta de salida...

–— ¿A dónde crees que vas? –— Me pregunto el naturalmente

–—lejos de ti.

–— ¿te das por vencida fácilmente? –—dijo y voltee a verlo enojada

–—Nunca, solo que se cumplió el plazo Kou, me mudare al frente ¿no era así como acordamos?

–—cierto, pero por hacer trampas te quedaras tres días mas

–— ¡Que!, no recuerdo haber aceptado esa regla

–—Es un nueva. Por hacer trampas tienes un castigo y si no te gusta mi nueva regla pierde ¡y ya!

–—Es lo mismo, que este aquí, que enfrente

–—No lo es, si sales de esa puerta perderás automáticamente

Dijo y apreté mi mano con fuerza la manija de mi valija con tanta fuerza pero me contuve nuevamente de ninguna manera le daría el gusto, no voy a perder esta apuesta.

–—bien, me quedare por tres días más y ni un día más, ni un día menos... –—le aclare volviendo a mi cuarto y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta.

–— ¿y no piensas disculparte, por lo de anoche? –—pregunto el mas sínico tomando su café

–— ¿disculparme?

–—Si, casi me matas –—dijo molesto

–—tú me provocaste Yaten, además también tendrías que disculparte por el modo que me trataste, si no fuera por Diamante...

–— ¿y que quería que hiciera? Que te lanzara flores por lo que me hiciste... ¡estás loca! –—alzo la voz

–—arruinaste mis planes... además no fue para tanto

–— ¿Qué no fue para tanto?, espera ¿dijiste que no fuera por Diamante?

–—Si

–—Claro, ahora recuerdo ese maldito ¡y que hacia el aquí!

–—Es un amigo –—conteste sonriente sabiendo que ellos dos se odiaban

–— ¡No lo quiero devuelta en mi apto! –—golpeo la mesa levantándose

–— ¡Vete al diablo! –—grite con fuerza y deje mis valijas sobre mi cama, luego sin decir más salí del apto azotando la puerta...

(Ahora esta parte será contada por Yaten)

Apenas cerró la puerta de entrada, me levante y fui hecho un demonio directamente a su habitación, saque toda sus pertenecías de su valija dejándolo caer todas las cosas al suelo, quería vengarme por todo lo que me hizo anoche y se me ocurrió prenderle fuego todas sus pertenecías y luego echar a la bruja a patadas de mi apto, ni siquiera me importaba la apuesta, cuando iba a la cocina por un encendedor me tropecé con una de sus cosas, era un portarretrato que di vuelta la cosa vi una fotografía donde aparecía ella en una playa junto con un sujeto moreno de ojos Azules abrazados, ella al parecer en esa foto tendría unos 16 años, se veía feliz y sobre todo normal y podría jurar que en su mirada estaba inundada de ilusiones y sueños, esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa, nunca la había visto de esa forma, siempre tan seria, vestía ropa grande y vestía siempre de negro, misteriosa y tan diferente a las demás, me preguntaba ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que cambiara tanto? ¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Un antiguo novio?, de pronto la imagen de ella se presentó en mi mente, esa chica a la única que le había entregado todo y lo que recibí de su parte fue su maldita traición.

–—Esmeralda...

Tan solo con nombrarla me llenaba de odio y resentimiento, por otra parte ya no deseaba vengarme de Serena, quien sabe tal vez a ella le sucedió lo mismo que a mí, tome sus cosas y las deje bien acomodadas en el estante para ganar puntos como también sus cosas y al portarretrato en uno de sus cajones, no sé por qué razón pero sentí envidia de ese moreno al sujetar la cintura de ella, debo admitir que era muy bien parecido pero de alguna forma me molestaba en la forma en la que ella lo miraba.

Horas después, ella miraba televisión en su cuarto y toque su puerta...

–— Serena...

–— ¡Qué quieres Yaten!

–—Necesito que hablemos...

–— ¡Déjame en paz!

–— ¿No puedes ser más amable?, además tuve que limpiar todo el desastre yo solo y me refiero también a tu vomito en mi alfombra, eso fue lo más asqueroso –—dije algo asqueado que le provocó una silenciosa carcajada.

–—Era lo menos que podías hacer Kou

–— ¿Me vas abrir o tengo que ir a buscar la llave?

–—Ya deja de llorar niño–—se levantó y me abrió dejándome entrar

–—Al fin

–— ¿Qué quieres?

–—Lo había olvidado pero hoy a la noche celebraran el cumpleaños de mi hermana Kakyuu en su casa y...

–— No mientas, quieres ir a la discoteca y romper las reglas y... oye espera pensando bien ve así pierdes acostándote con cualquiera y yo gano –—sonrió irónicamente

–—Tu vendrás conmigo –—sentencie con una sonrisa y la de ella se borró al instante

–— ¿yo? Olvídalo odio las discotecas y mucho menos iré contigo...

–—iremos a la fiesta de mi hermana, ponte un bonito vestido, quiero que luzcas esplendida

–—pero Yaten... ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Si en verdad es cierto ve tu confió en ti –—lo último dijo con la misma ironía

–—pero yo en ti no... tal vez traigas a tu" amiguito" Diamante y armen su propia fiesta privada

–—sabes... no sería mala idea él es muy atractivo –—contesto fingiendo un suspiro pero en verdad sabía que lo hacía para fastidiarme.

–—Estas avisada –—dije solamente dándole la espalda disponiéndome a irme

–— ¿Yaten?

–— ¿Qué? –— pregunte molesto

–—yo... no tengo vestido para a ocasión

–—Es la peor escusa que he escuchado –—me voltee, aún seguía enojado por esa insinuación con Diamante

–—Es verdad...

–—Ponte el de anoche –—dije lanzando una pequeña carcajada, pero tan solo al recordarla con ese vestido blanco tan transparente pues...

–— ¡Cállate! Si no tengo vestido no iré

–—ya está bien "niña", te comprare uno ¿de acuerdo?

–—Nada de eso, yo comprare mi propio vestido tu solo llévame al centro comercial

–— ¿ganare algunos puntos por eso? –—pregunte sonriente

–— ¡sal de mi cuarto! –—me apunto con su dedo la salida

–—Te esperare afuera princesa, no te tardes –—le guiñe el ojo y salí de su habitación

Luego de unos momentos llegamos al centro y entramos en una tienda que a ella le resultaba conocida.

–— ¡Srita Tsukino! –—le sonrió la vendedora

–—Ah hola –—saludo nerviosa

–—hace tiempo que no venía, tengo los mejores diseños, el primer grito de la moda de parís te encantaran

–— ¡Enserio! –—exclamo feliz mientras que yo quede totalmente asombrado

–—también tengo los hermosos bolsos exclusivos de Italia como a usted les gusta...

–—No, está bien solo vengo para un vestido de fiesta –—dijo interrumpiéndola

–—Perfecto, tengo uno que es todo un sueño de princesa y hacen juegos con los zapatos –—con una sonrisa la tomo del brazo llevándome a los vestidores, bueno al parecer se tenían confianza.

Luego salimos de la lujosa tienda, y se acercó lentamente a un vidriero lleno de bonitos zapatos, sus ojos se deslumbraron al verlos brillar.

–— ¿te gustan? Elige el que quieras–— le dije con dulzura

–— ¿y porque lo harías? ¿Por puntos?

–—solo quería obsequiarte unos. –—me ofendí

–—pues, me gustan esos... lo comprare –—sonó decidida y entro a la tienda

Insistí en que yo los pagara, pero la muy terca no me dejo, luego visitando una tras otra tiendas, se veía como una niña en una juguetería como si hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de compras... bueno me jalo de un lado a otro entusiasmada comprando más vestidos, ropa de marca, bolsos, anteojos de sol, maquillajes de todo tipo, anillos pulseras entre otras, pobre de mí me veía cansado de tomar tantas bolsas y correr de un lado a otro luego tuvo que esperarla un largo tiempo en la peluquería, parecía feliz y sentía que volvía una Serena a la que no conocía, realmente estaba feliz, después nos sentamos en el borde de una fuente mientras tomamos un helado, esta vez yo los pague.

–—Yaten ¿ya tienes el regalo para tu hermana?

–—Ya se los entregue adelantado

–—A si, ¿Qué les regalaste?

–—Dos pasajes a roma, ira con su novio

–—Ah, que romántico –—dijo al tiempo que suspiro y después me miro confundida

–—Vaya, en donde vayamos todos te conocen... y creí que solo comprarías un vestido y unos zapatos –—comente observando las numerosas bolsas a mi lado

–—Creo que me pase un poco, no quisiera ver el saldo de mi tarjeta de crédito –—dijo divertida

–—Bueno, al menos eres normal y no lo que aparentas ser ¿o me equivoco? –—pregunte esperando su respuesta

–—Algo así... –—dijo con tristeza, y note su ánimo y reí

–— ¿De qué te ríes? –—me miro enojada

–—Tienes un pedacito de fresa en tu... –— me acerque aún más a ella sentía como algo por dentro bombeaba con fuerza y con mis dedos se lo saque de sus labios y me lo lleve a mi boca, ella se sonrojo desviando mi mirada

–—Vamos Yaten, senos hace tarde

Momentos después en mi apartamento...

–— ¿Princesa estas lista?, se nos hará tarde –—dije mirando mi reloj y salió en ese instante y al verla con su hermoso vestido blanco, largo y con bolados, su cabello largo ondulado mi rostro fue todo un poema

–— ¿Me veo bien?

–—Te ves... te ves realmente hermosa –— ¿Por qué tartamudee? Se suponen que ellas son las que se quedan sin habla al verme, ella rio divertida

–— Si, tú también luces bien ¡Ya vamos!

De un parpadeo llegamos a la casa de Kykuu, es una casa muy bonita, grande y se podía ver un soñado jardín por detrás eso le llamo la atención a Serena y mi mente fabricaba una idea para acercarme más a ella, entramos a la fiesta y pude notar miles de miradas hacia ella, eso la puso algo nerviosa y quería volver afuera más bien escapar pero la contuve de la mano con delicadeza y eso fue que bajaran un poco sus nervios, luego la acerque hacia mi hermana y Taiki contento salude a cada uno de ellos y voltearon sus miradas de interrogación hacia Serena.

–—Yaten ¿Quién es esta linda muchacha? –—pregunto mi adorada hermana

–—soy...

–—Es mi novia, se llama Serena Tsukino –—me adelante en decir tomándola de la cintura, ella quedo helada e inmóvil, de seguro no esperaba que digiera eso

–—no lo creo... Mucho gusto mi niña me llamo Kykuu Kou soy la hermana mayor de Yaten–—la tomo de la mano con una de sus hermosas sonrisas

–—El gusto es mío... –—musito Serena

–—A mi no me conoces personalmente, soy Taiki, amigo y compañero de Yaten–—la saludo también cordialmente.

–—Un gusto conocerlos... –—dijo tímidamente bajando la mirada

–—Te felicito hermano, es una joven muy hermosa y elegante–—comento mi hermana y sonreí enormemente

–—Lo sé y muy inteligente también –— exprese tomándome aún más de la cintura quedando totalmente sonrojada, empieza agradarme ese color.

–—Bueno, acomódense en nuestra mesa, nosotros vamos atender a los demás invitados –—dijeron luego se acercaron a saludar a los invitados que llegaban dejándonos solos.

–— ¿Por qué dijiste que era tu novia? –—me pregunto muy molesta

–—No lo sé, salió de mi...–—dije confundido, la verdad no tenía idea pero tampoco podía decir que era una de mis amigas, mi hermana me mataría y la avergonzaría

–—Yaten, no me gusta el hecho de mentirle a tu hermana, se ven buena persona y te quiere no se lo merece –—me aconsejo y tenía razón

–—Perdóname, iré a decírselos –—me dispuse a ir pero me tomo del brazo

–—Pensándolo bien no es para tanto, además hoy es su fiesta y...

–— ¡Hermano! –—grito Seiya saludándome

–— ¿y a mí no me saludas? luego dices que me amas –—le dijo Serena, eso algo me incomodo aunque fuese broma

–— ¿Sere? ¿Eres tú?

–— ¿Quién más? –— sonrió y el la abrazo de inmediato que casi caía, a mí no le agradaba nada esa escena y creo que ella lo percibió

–— ¿pero qué haces aquí? –—le pregunto Seiya al soltarla

–— soy la novia de Yaten ¿verdad amor? –—me pregunto sonriente, al escuchar esas palabras ese bombardeo por dentro de nuevo comenzó, al parecer quería salir de mi

–—A si es –—confirme

–— ¡Qué! O.O –—los dos soltamos a reír al ver la expresión de Seiya, fue muy divertido

En ese momento colocaron un tema lento y romántico, a la cual cada uno tomaba a su pareja comenzando a bailar...

–— ¿Me permites Princesa? –— pregunte extendiendo mi mano

–—yo... no se bailar

–—Te enseñare, soy muy buen maestro

Tome de su mano, hizo algo de resistencia pero accedió guiándola hacia la pista, coloque sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo las coloque las mías sobre su cintura, nos movíamos lentamente al ritmo de la música clásica, nos mirábamos intensamente buscando lo que hay a través de ellos del uno como del otro y cada vez más la atraía hacia mí, sus ojos eran brillantes y los más hermosos que he visto.

–—Ves que no es tan difícil –—dije al mismo tiempo que dio un paso en falso y casi caía a no ser que la atrape justo a tiempo

–—lo siento, te dije que no se –—estaba avergonzada y nerviosa a la vez, no sé porque pero en ese momento sentí que ella me miraba de otra forma sin maldad ni desprecio

–— ¿quieres conocer el jardín?

Accedió nuevamente y nos dirigimos al hermoso y verde prado sabía que le gustaría y una vez ahí comenzamos a caminar...

–—Que... lindo es –—dijo deslumbrada mientras observaba cada detalle

–—sabes, me gusta mucho este lugar, les caíste bien a mis amigos, sobre todo a mi hermana.

–—Si son muy amables y se nota que se quieren tanto –— sonrió, me agrado ver esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

–—solo falta que nos casemos y ya –— dije sin pensar y la palabra matrimonio hizo como si me oprimiera mi corazón

–— ¿Qué? –—rio a carcajadas

–— ¿Qué es gracioso? –— pregunte sin entender

–— ¿Qué... tu y yo nos... casemos? –—Volvió a reír sin parar y ya comenzaba a enfadarme–—eso es algo sumamente imposible

–— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–—Simple, no eres mi tipo –— Aseguro

–— ¿y cuál es tu tipo? ¿Diamante o Seiya? –— se puso seria

–—cualquiera de ellos es mejor candidato que tú, mas Seiya–—dijo mirándome a los ojos, me asombre a su respuesta y solo apreté mis dientes eso si me enojo, preferir más a el que a mí, eso era inaudito

–—Lo mismo digo, cualquiera daría lo que sea por estar en tu lugar Tsukino–—dije resentido

–— ¿Cómo Hotaru?, sé que sales con ella

–—Ella es mi amiga, me entiende

–— ¿también Reí es tu amiga? –—dio una carcajada

–—Ahora no tengo nada con ella, la quiero lejos de mi

–— ¿Por qué ya la usaste? ¿No es a si tu regla de oro?

–— ¡YA BASTA! Tú no sabes nada sobre mí

–—Claro que lo sé y sabes quién eres, un extravagante mujeriego que se cree el mejor y que puede jugar con las mujeres a su antojo como si fueran cualquier cosa, no vales la pena...

–— ¡CALLATE!

–— ¡TU NO ME CALLAS! Y te diré más, nadie en su sano juicio SALDRIA O SE CASARIA CONTIGO salvo la descerebrada de Reí te haría caso... ahora entiendo porque me presentaste como tu novia a tu hermana, no querías avergonzarla con una zorra morena y que quede bien en claro que yo solo vine contigo por esa estúpida apuesta, si no fuera por ese motivo NO SALDRIA CONTIGO NI A LA ESQUINA, TE ODIO YATEN–—alzo la voz al final volviendo a recuperar el aliento, me encontraba tenso nadie me había hablado y gritado de esa manera y al parecer sus palabras me torturaban quedando perplejo en silencio, ella respiro profundo como si necesitara descargarse

–— ¿ya terminaste? –—pregunte sin siquiera mirarla

–— ¡NO!, y seguramente lastimaste a una de mis mejores amigas y me refiero a Lita... ¿sabes qué? solo me das pena y sinceramente lo único que siento es asco de ti, es todo Kou me largo antes que termine vomitando –—dijo con desprecio y como lo más natural entro a la fiesta, no pude retener las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro, sus hirientes palabras eran como puñales y más saliendo de ella, pero ¿Por qué hicieron efecto en mí?

...

**Espero que les hayan gustado ¡Muy pronto la continuación! n_n**

**ATT. Lía Kusanagi**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

"la verdad de Yaten"

(Serena)

Cuando me retire unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, me sentía mal, y no sé por qué pero no estaba arrepentida solo le dije su merecido, me acerque a Seiya que se encontraba de "casualidad" comiendo.

–— ¿te sucede algo? –—me pregunto preocupado

–—necesito que me lleves con las chicas

–— ¿con Lita y Mina?

–—Si por favor –—conteste con voz apagada

–—Está bien, pero antes dime que sucedió ¿Yaten se propaso contigo? Porque si es así yo...

–—Te contare todo, pero primero sácame de aquí –—le suplique interrumpiéndolo

El accedió y me llevo en su motocicleta, solo fueron por unos minutos ya que paro en una plaza cerca de la casa de su hermana Kykuu, bajamos y nos sentamos en un banco y le conté todo lo que le dije, se me quedo mirando como si yo fuera la mala de la película.

–—Te excediste, no debiste haberle dicho todo eso... -me reprocho

–—Solo le dije la verdad, él es un maldito...

–—Sere... –—me interrumpió–— ¿Tu que sabes de Yaten? Solo lo que aparenta ser antes las mujeres, y ¿nunca te preguntaste del porque es así?

–—No lo defiendas Seiya, ese patán se lo merecía –—el negó con la cabeza

–—no, él ya ha sufrido bastante

–— ¿Yaten Kou sufrió?, vamos no me hagas reír –—este largo un suspiro, al parecer lo que me iba a contar era largo

–—el hace tiempo tuvo una novia llamada Esmeralda, ella era una niña buena y humilde pero la amaba intensamente, no tenía ojos para ni una que no fuera ella, la quería tanto que dio su vida por ella, luego como debía ser se comprometieron y... –—se callo

–— ¿y que paso?... no me digas que... –—pensé lo peor, una tragedia

–—ella lo abandono en pleno altar para fugarse con su peor enemigo... el sintió como todo su mundo y lo que creía se desplomo en ese instante, se sintió traicionado y humillado, jamás pensó que el amor de su vida le haría algo semejante y justo en ese momento que debió ser único para ambos, desde entonces no volvió hacer el mismo, se encerraba horas y horas en su habitación bebiendo, descargando su dolor mientras quemaba las cartas, fotografías, todo que le recordara a ella, llego al límite de odiarla y si algún día se llegaran a encontrar no sé qué pasaría... recuerdo que en ese tiempo de depresión me juro que nunca iba a volverse a enamorar de ninguna mujer es más que jugaría con todas y las haría pagar por lo que le hizo Esmeralda.

–—entonces... Yaten en verdad sufrió –—dije sintiendo una gran culpa en mi interior por las cosas que le dije y luego recordé las palabras de Ami..." Una persona es así por dos razones: O es un chico sin respeto a nada ni siquiera a él mismo por un arranque de egocentrismo y vanidad o bien, debajo de toda esa carcasa, él ha sufrido lo suficiente y no sabe cómo afrontar la realidad..."

–—Serena... –—la voz de Seiya me saco de mis pensamientos

–—dime...

–—no debí haberte dicho nada si él se entera es capaz de...

–—descuida, no diré nada lo prometo –—lo interrumpí

–—gracias... sabes tal vez no me creas pero a él no le interesa en lo más mínimo esta apuesta, es más le da igual si pierde o gana –—rio

–— ¿entonces porque acepto la apuesta? ¿Por qué me obligo a quedarme en su apto? ¿Por qué me trajo a la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres? ¿Por qué me presento a tu hermana como su novia? ¿Por qué pierde su tiempo al querer conquistarme? –—lo interrogue necesitaba respuestas para todas ella

–—eso no lo sé, pero rompió algunas de sus reglas en ti

–— ¿Qué reglas?

–—regla número 3 "jamás llevar a sus víctimas a citas o reuniones familiares", es por eso que me sorprendí en verte, regla número 5 "nunca dejar que sus conquistas se queden más de 24 horas en su apartamento" aun no entiendo porque rompió sus propias reglas –—lo sentí confundido

–—simple, por la apuesta es que no podemos tener citas con nadie y el muy tonto creyó que podría tener algo con Diamante guacala –—di una expresión de asco

–— ¿estas segura?, pudo haberte encerrado en su apto, es capaz de hacerlo –—me aseguro

–—pero... si yo deje que viniera ya que era importante, el me insistió en que lo acompañara

–—Claro como no lo percibí antes... –—sonrió

–— ¿A qué te refieres?

–—Le gustas más de lo que imaginaba, él se está enamorando de ti –—al escuchar esa afirmación mi piel se erizo por completo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos

–— ¡No digas tonterías!, yo no le gusto a nadie porque soy distinta y fea...

–— ¿fea? Por dios Serena, si eres un hermoso bombón, estas hecha una princesita... si te vistieras así todos los días, sin duda serias la niña más popular de todo el instituto... –—mis mejillas se colorearon

–—Seiya, mejor vámonos –—me levante y me dirigí a su motocicleta

–—Está bien, vamos –—arranco su vehículo

–—espera, ¿a dónde vamos? –—pregunte al ver que íbamos por otra dirección

–—pues, con Lita y Mina

–—No, llévame a la fiesta

–— ¡Sí! –—lo sentí tan feliz

Llegamos de inmediato ya que estaba cerca, entramos a la casa de Kykuu no lo veía por ningún lado, su hermana se acercó a mi preocupada

–—hola Serena, ¿has visto a Yaten? Porque ya van a servir la cena y nada que aparece

–—yo... no lo sé también lo estoy buscando, –—luego recordé el jardín–— pero no se preocupe ya se lo traigo

–—gracias, estaré esperándolos en la mesa... –—sonrió al alejarse

Luego entre nuevamente al jardín llegando al centro donde al llegar lo escuche su silencioso llanto y lo vi parado al frente de un rosal tomando el tallo de una de las rosas apretándolo con fuerza con el propósito de lastimar su palma, las gotas de sangre cortaban camino por toda su mano, como si ese dolor lo aliviara, me hicieron sentir aún más culpable y me dolía verlo sufrir, nunca creí que Yaten lloraría y mucho menos que conocía lo que era el sufrimiento aunque su historia fuera diferente a la mía trágica.

–—Yaten... –—lo llame y él se percató de mi presencia me dio la espalda de inmediato y limpio su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta

–— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido con Seiya? –—pregunto enfadado ¿Cómo sabía que me fui con su hermano?

–—Vine a disculparme, yo me excedí en mis palabras, en verdad lo siento –—dije sinceramente, reconozco que hable de mas

–—vete, no quiero de tu lastima o pena como tú lo llamas ¡largo!

–—No seas orgulloso Yaten, –—me acerque aún más a él y note cerca estaba situada una hermosa y escultura fuente –—ven, dame tu mano

–— ¿para qué? –—pregunto al tiempo de voltear a verme

–—Solo hazlo ¿Y así pretendes conquistarme? –—pregunte divertida y el accedió entregándome la mano que no estaba lastimada ocultando la otra, lo lleve a la fuente y nos sentamos al borde, yo me lo quede observándolo por largo rato aun no creía esa historia pero lo miraba como si no conocería su verdadero yo, él se puso nervioso al sentirse observado y desvié mi mirada para no incomodarlo y tome su mano izquierda la que estaba lastimada

–—Sabes, a veces el dolor nos hace cometer locuras –—dije mientras comenzaba a limpiar la sangre de su mano con agua cristalizada de la fuente

–—No lo hice por ti –—contesta el orgulloso

–—Lo sé, solo él –—dije para mí misma y sonreí terminando de limpiar su palma

–—Serena ¿sabes lo que es el dolor? ¿Lo has sentido?

–—Más de lo que te imaginas..., tu no me conoces Yaten, yo no soy una bruja como me llamaste esa noche, algunos porque visto de negro o la extraña rubia, yo no siempre fui así... –—desvié mi mirada hacia la luna.

–— ¿y cómo eras?

–—Yo fui como la luna, iluminada, dulce y sobre todo feliz porque tenía el amor del chico más honesto que he conocido... Darién–—una lágrima cayó de mis ojos

–— ¿Qué sucedió? –—pregunto nuevamente mostrando interés

–—Él se fue Yaten, se fue para siempre... –—quería llorar pero me contuve y respire profundo y le sonreí –—ahora vamos que tu hermana nos esperan para cenar

Nos levantamos y seque mi lágrima, tome de su mano para entrar ya que se supone que somos novios pero él puso resistencia.

–—Espera

–— ¿Qué sucede?

–—comencemos de nuevo Serena

–—Se más claro Yaten

–—Bueno... sé que me odias y me desprecias ya que me lo has repetido numerosamente pero quisiera vivir en armonía contigo –—dijo decidido, yo solo lo mire desconfiada

–— ¿Qué clase de truco es este?

–—Ninguno, solo quiero que nos llevemos bien y podamos ser amigos es por eso que te propongo que demos fin a la apuesta ya que nos está llevando a la locura ¿Qué dices? –—aun no creía lo que acababa de escuchar pero mi enema es no darme por vencida

–—Solo con una condición –—lo mire desafiante dejándolo perplejo además también quería deshacerme de este juego

–—dilo...

–—Yo gano –—Sonreí

–— ¿esa es tu condición? –—pregunto levantando una ceja

–—tienes razón, no solo eso quiero ganar y será con todas las letras y escúchame bien esto no tendrás sexo con nadie por 21 días como habíamos acordado, esa es mi condición lo tomas o lo dejas –—di que sí, di que sí, di que si

–—está bien, tu ganas cumpliré con mi palabra ¿contenta ahora?

–— ¿hablas enserio? ¿No es broma verdad? –— no estaba muy segura de su cambio tan repentino

–— No estoy jugando Serena ¿convencida ahora?

–— creo que si

–—Pero... con una condición –—eso ultimo me asusto trague saliva y continuo –— Tú te quedaras a vivir en mi apto por los próximos 21 días y así podrás verificar para que cumpla con el trato

–—Yaten, pero no es necesario Seiya puede controlarte yo confió en él y también está el apto de enfren...

–—No es lo mismo, confía en mi prometo comportarme solo seremos amigos

–—Mmm no se –—el me miro haciendo puchero como el gato con botas de Shrek, esa película fue divertida –—Ah está bien... pero no quiero a ni una de tus "amigas" o me largo

–—Hecho –—contesto rápidamente ni lo pensó

–— ¿Entonces gane? ¡Gane! –—sonreí triunfante

–—No solo tu –—lo escuche musitar por lo bajo sonriente mientras yo festejaba o eso me pareció

–— ¿Cómo?

–—Nada, ahora vamos adentro Princesa

Me tomo suavemente de la mano sin despegar su mirada de mí, sus ojos verdes tenían un nuevo y bonito brillo me agradaba verlo así feliz y entramos nuevamente a la fiesta...

Continuara...

¿Sorprendidos? ¿Por qué será que Yaten quiere retener a Serena en su guarida? ¿Planeara algo? ¿Será que pasara algo más entre ellos? Je je se las dejo picando... próximos capítulos aparecerán más personajes... ¡Suerte!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

"Reencuentros"

Día lunes, día de clases llegue a la universidad, me sentía cansada y era de esperarse ya que llegamos tarde anoche de la fiesta, Yaten no vino con migo, el muy descuidado olvido unos libros de contabilidad y tuvo que volver por ellos ya que el profesor es muy exigente con esos detalles, entre al edificio y al caminar por los pasillos me di cuenta que más de uno me miraban extraños como si no me conocieran y los chicos más babosos que de costumbre ¿pero que les pasan? Me mire a mí misma y me di cuenta que no estaba vestida como acostumbraba serlo sino que llevaba mi ¿uniforme de colegiala de la prepa? Si, y aun me quedaba perfecto y me mire por el reflejo de uno de los ventanales, me había también maquillado, ahora entiendo porque Yaten no despegaba su vista de impresión hacia mí, me quede parada observándome a mí misma por un buen rato, como si hubiera retrocedido el tiempo.

–— ¿volví?

Me cuestione y al minuto tocaron las campanas y todos nos dirigimos al aula para dar comienzo a la clase, el profesor entro seguido de un rubio conocido que al verlo una sonrisa ilumino todo mi rostro y como no alegrarme si él fue el gran amigo y compañero de mi eterno amor Darién.

–—él es Haruka, es el nuevo alumno y a partir de nuevo su compañero, así que espero que se lleven bien –— termino el profesor mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar desocupado

–— ¡Sí! –—contestaron todos educadamente y la zorra de Reí comenzó a gritar como siempre llamando la atención

–— ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí hay un lugar! –—se levantó al tiempo de arrojar a la pobre de Michiru al suelo que tuvo que buscar otro lugar, pero Haruka no le dio el más mínimo de importancia se sentó a mi lado

–— que pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad? –— dije regalándole una amigable sonrisa, el también me sonrió y de pronto se abre la puerta del salón, entra Yaten y se sorprende a ver a Haruka, tal vez porque está ocupando su lugar.

–— Llegas tarde Kou–— le reclama el profesor

–— disculpe profesor, no volverá a suceder –—dijo sin despegar su mirada llena de odio hacia el rubio me dio la impresión que ellos ya se conocían y pareciera que se lanzaban rayos a través de sus ojos daban miedo.

–— está bien, ya siéntate

Ordeno el profesor, Yaten paso por al lado nuestro y no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse con la zorra y tonta de Rei, que no dejaba de coquetearle grrrr ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan regalada?

–—señorita Tsukino ¿acaso usted está usando un uniforme de secundaria? –—comento extrañado mi profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos

–—bueno... es que, me di cuenta hace poco que lo llevaba puesto –—no termine de hablar que ya todos se echaron a reír, me encogí de hombros avergonzada

–— Muy graciosa –— solo dijo, no podía castigarme soy su mejor alumna, mire a Haruka por un momento se veía molesto y con cautela a Yaten que no los sacaba la mirada de encima.

Las primeras horas clases transcurrieron rápidamente y todos salían del salón, yo comencé a caminar al lado de Haruka ya que se encontraba solo y era nuevo en el instituto.

–—Haruka... ¿Qué haces aquí? –—pregunte divertida, ya que él no deseaba seguir estudiando cuando terminamos la prepa.

–—fui obligado, mi padre quiere que termine una carrera de economía para que esté preparado cuando se muera tenga que hacerme cargo de todas sus empresas –—contesto con naturalidad

–—ya veo... bueno puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites... oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–—dilo preciosa

–— ¿sigues con el grupo? ¿Y los demás? ¡Quiero verlos!

–—ellos también están aquí, ansiosos por verte

–— ¿enserio? Yo... yo también no sabes cuánto los he... –—no termine la frece que ya la zorra se colocó en medio de los dos, empujándome hacia el otro lado

–—hola mi nombre es Rei Hino me preguntaba si querías que te mostrara el establecimiento –—lo observó de pie a cabeza mordiéndose los labios, como si fuera un pedazo de carne

–—No me interesa –—contesto secamente

–—vamos, te va a gustar lo prometo –—se le acerco aún más y este se alejó con asco

–— ¡Rei ya déjalo en paz! él no es como Yaten–—le dije

–—Haruka ¿Qué esta tonta de ti? –—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

–—Mi novia –—contesto al tiempo de tomarme de la mano alejándonos de ella que apretaba sus mandíbulas de bronca

–— ¿tu novia? -le pregunte una vez alejados

–—Solo dije para que dejara de molestarme ¿te molesto? Si es así yo...

–—Para nada, todo con tal de molestar a esa zorra –—lo interrumpí sonriente nos detuvimos y el aun no soltaba mi mano, el espacio entre nosotros se hacía más pequeño y me abrazo

–— No sabes cuánto te extrañe –— dijo en un susurro sobre mis cabellos, me asombre del rubio ya que era poco demostrativo

–—yo también y mucho... –— nos miramos a los ojos aun tomados de las manos –— Haruka quiero ver a los chicos ¿Dónde están?

–—Ellos están viniendo justo en este momento –—dijo al mirar detrás de mí y gire por completo y los vi emocionada a mis viejo amigos Molli y Andrew, corrí hacia ellos y los sorprendí con un abrazo tan fuerte que casi los asfixiaba.

–—Serena... no llores –—dijo Molli aun no los soltaba

–—Bueno... al menos sigues siendo la niña llorona que conocí –—rio Andrew

–— y tu un bruto –— dije con gracia al separarnos

–— ¿aun llevas el uniforme de la prepa? Que paso ¿te quedaste en el tiempo?–—siguió riendo el rubio Andrew yo solo rodé los ojos

–—Hola niña que le teme a los ascensores, aquí presente –—dijo ¿Diamante?

–—Serena él es Diamante, uno de los mejores pintores y un gran compañero... espera ¿ya se conocen?–—cuestiono Molli

–—Si, es el chico a quien le gusta Mina–—sonreí divertida

–—tenías que decir eso, solo somos amigos –—contesto Diamante sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo

–— ¡Serena! –—grito Mina abrazándome por detrás y se sonrojo al ver al peliblanco

–— hola Diamante –— le saludo

–—ho...la –—saludo el peliblanco.

–—Creo que alguien se puso nervioso –—dijo Andrew y echamos a reír, menos Haruka ya saben cómo es y me sentía tan feliz como si volviera la misma de antes esa niña tierna y dulce

–—Nos contrataron para pintar a una banda...

–—Serena únete a nuestro grupo–—al fin hablo Haruka interrumpiendo a Molli, eso no me lo esperaba hasta Mina se sorprendió pero no dijo nada

–—yo no sé... me trae recuerdos de... –—comente triste agachando la mirada

–—Darien... –—termino la frase Andrew, lo sentí algo extraño al nombrarlo.

–—Te entendemos... –—Molli me toma de las manos –— sé que es difícil amiga porque lo fue también para nosotros y lo mejor por lo peor que suene es olvidar y seguir adelante para poder ser feliz de nuevo y lo lograras sé que podrás superarlo –— sus palabras hicieron efecto en mí ya que las lágrimas volvían –— solo serán bonitos recuerdos grabados en tu menoría

–—Eso mismo le digo yo siempre –—comento por lo bajo mi celosa amiga Mina y la castaña Lita llego agitada

–—chicas no saben los que les tengo... uno de los grupos mas famosos de arte y diseño están visitando nuestra escuela y... –—dijo al tiempo de ver a los demás impresionada –—ellos son...

–—Si, también mis amigos –—conteste con una sonrisa

–—Yo ya lo sabía... –—miro Mina al peliblanco y sus mejillas ardieron

–— ¿Qué son tus amigos? ¡Y por qué no me dijeron nada! –—reclamo Lita

–—ya cálmate niña ¿y tú quién eres? –—le pregunto Andrew

–—Soy Lita Kino, una de sus admiradoras–—sonrió y sus ojos iluminaron como estrellas

–—vaya, sí que eres linda –—la miro sonriente

–—Si muy linda –—dijo con sarcasmo Molli, la cosa es que estaba celosa

–—y ustedes ¿qué hacen por aquí? , no me digan que también estudiaran aquí –—pregunte

–— ¿yo? ¿Estudiar en la UBA? –—cuestiono Andrew para comenzar a reírse a carcajadas

–—solo vinimos al traer a nuestro niño Diamante, es nuevo –—dice molli tocándole la cabeza al peliblanco como si fuera un...

–— ¿niño? –—cuestiono Diamante molesto y avergonzado de Mina aunque ella estaba distraída

–— ¡AH! Lo olvide por completo, Yaten te andaba buscando Serena, al parecer no se rinde en querer conquistarte–— ríe Mina

–—Es un Idiota –—comento de mala gana la castaña, y Haruka se alejó del grupo, se notaba enfadado

–— oye Haruka ¿A dónde vas? –—le pregunto Andrew, pero no contesto solo siguió su camino

–— ¿está enojado?

–—lo que sucede es que aun el chico no te ha olvidado y... ¡Auch! ¡Molli! -se quejo Andrew

–—ah, lo siento amor ¿te pise?

–— ¿Qué sucede? –—los mire sospechosamente

–—Sere será mejor que vayas a hablar con el

Dijo Molli, yo asentí y fui a buscarlo y nada, hasta que lo encontré discutiendo con Yaten en la azotea, pude escuchar que Yaten le reclamaba ¡Maldito la sedujiste! ¡Fue tu culpa! Y Haruka le contestaba ¡vete al diablo Kou! Típico de él y comenzaron a matarse a golpes como animales salvajes.

–— ¡ya basta! –—Mi voz capto la atención de ambos –— ¿acaso quieren que los suspendan?

–— ¡no te metas Serena!

–— ¡no le grites Haruka! –—El rubio gruñó

–— ¡ya cállense los dos! –—Por suerte apareció Andrew y pudo separarlos y detuvo a Haruka, a mí me costaba retener a Yaten del brazo –— ¡ya Yaten! Por favor –— dije lo último con voz tierna y suplicante, el me hizo caso y me saco del lugar de la mano, Haruka se quedó con las ganas de golpearlo ya que a Andrew se le dificultaba retenerlo al perdernos de vista.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al apto, Yaten se veía furioso ya que cerró la puerta con fuerza al entrar, se sentó sobre el sofá con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo, mordiéndose los dientes hasta me dio un poco de miedo en verlo en ese estado.

–— Yaten... ¿Por qué Haruka y tu pelearon? Puedes explicarme...

–— ¿nunca te han traicionado? –—me pregunto levantándose acercándose a mi

–— No –—conteste algo asustada

–—ella me traiciono con el maldito de Haruka, todas ustedes no valen la pena –—dijo refiriéndose a mí con desprecio, eso me dolió y me molesto.

–— ¿Quién? Esmeralda ¿y nunca te pudiste a pensar porque lo hizo?

–— ¡cállate! –— me tomo de los brazos con fuerza y en su mirada solo había sufrimiento pero lo tapaba de furia

–— ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Vas a desquitarte conmigo por lo que te hizo ella? ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor? –—quería llorar, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme sufrir

El me soltó para abrazarme con la misma fuerza como si yo fuera la cura de su enfermedad, me gustaba tenerlo tan cerca y no sé por qué pero sentí un suspiro de alivio y sus pálpitos eran cada vez más bruscos.

–— A ti jamás te lastimaría, porque eres distinta a todas ellas, eres única–— susurro arrepentido sobre mi oído dándome un tierno beso sobre mi mejilla, luego al parecer se acordó de algo ya que se alejó de mi de golpe

–— ¿Cómo sabes lo de Esmeralda?

–—eso ya no importa, si en verdad quieres ser mi amigo quiero saber todo con respecto a esa historia –—sé que le dolería al recordar pero necesitaba confirmarlo

–—No –—contesto con seriedad dirigiéndose a su habitación

–—Volveré a vivir con las chicas –—dije y se detuvo

–—No quiero que te vallas

–—No hay apuesta alguna, además no quiero molestarte

–—No me molestas –—contesto rápidamente volteando a verme

–—piensa en Hotaru, es tu novia y no merece que tu...

–—ya te dije que es solo mi amiga, no salgo con ella

–—aun así no es correcto Yaten

–—Quédate... si es por lo hace un momento yo...–—su voz se oyó una vez más como suplica

–—Yaten ¿somos amigos?

–—Por supuesto –—sonó convencido

–—entonces ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Cuéntame tu historia y me quedare –—a él no le agrado nada mi proposición pero termino accediendo y me sentó en el sofá, vaya si deseaba que me quedara

–—Bien, te lo contare todo –— entra a su habitación y sale de ahí con un portarretrato y sentándose a mi lado, me lo enseño –— ella es Esmeralda, la mujer quien me rompió el corazón y destruyo todas mis ilusiones y me llevo hacer lo que soy ahora

–—recuerdo cuando Mina me lo quiso mostrar pero no le di importancia...

–— ¿Cuándo invadieron mi cuarto? –—pregunto ofendido

–—Si y lo siento no fue mi intención... bueno si lo fue "cambia de tema Athena cambia de tema" -pensé y mire una vez más la fotografía –—bueno ella es...

–—bonita, lo sé pero la amaba

–—iba a decir que no era de tu estilo ¬¬

–—Tú no sabes mucho de mi Serena, no sabes mucho de mis gustos, te dije que me gustan las chicas inteligentes y agresivas...

–—Yo no soy agresiva... –—me calle sonrojándome y él sonrió –— es que te he visto con chicas diferentes –— para no decir zorras sin cerebro

Empezó a relatarme como se conocieron y como se fueron enamorando poco a poco, en verdad la amaba con todo su ser por la forma en la que hablaba, luego me conto que desde años Haruka y los hermanos Kou son enemigos mortales y el porqué de su enfrentamiento hace poco, yo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y por último el día de su boda, me hablo de ese día como el culpable de todas sus desgracias y lo peor cuando ella lo dejo plantado en el altar para salir huyendo con Haruka, desde entonces no volvió a verla.

–—Hasta hace poco la vi –—confeso

–— ¿la viste?

–—si, fue ese día que hiciste tu fiestecita con tus amigas y casi me matabas con viagra ¿lo recuerdas? –—pregunto con sarcasmo

–—ah sí... recuerdo que esa noche tu llegaste algo extraño

–—estaba algo ebrio pero consiente, me sentía mal quería llegar a casa y acostarme, pero tú te pusiste rara y...

–— ya sé que ocurrió esa noche Yaten, no cambies de tema prosigue

–—está bien, esa mañana que salí del apto para ir a buscar a Seiya cuando me topé con ella–— se calló

–— y ¿Qué sucedió?

–—ella se acerco quería hablar conmigo y explicarme porque me abandono, yo al principio no quería, trataba de no ser grosero pero insistió y fuimos a un restaurante para hablar con más tranquilidad, me suplico que la perdonara, dijo que su vida no fue igual sin mí, que Haruka la dejo tiempo después de la boda que nunca se realizó y me abrazo, me beso luego me dijo que seguía amándome... –—bajo su mirada y tome de su mano y continuo –—se veía más hermosa que nunca como cuando la conocí

–— ¿aun la sigues amando? –—tenía la necesidad de saber su respuesta aunque ¿me doliera?

–—ya no, desde hace tiempo deje de amarla, la aparte de mí, la llame descara e hipócrita y muchas cosas más horrendas, la odio por haber jugado con mis sentimientos y la culpo de que ya no volví a creer en el amor... ahora tú y Hotaru ahora saben porque soy así. –—se levantó dirigiéndose a su habitación

–— ¿seguirás siendo así? ¿Acaso no puedes cambiar?

–—Cumpliré con mi palabra después de 21 días de detención luego seguiré con mi vida–— me levante y me dirigí a el

–—Eso no está bien Yaten, no deberías lastimar a las demás solo porque una te rompió el corazón... deberías olvidar y seguir adelante para poder ser feliz de nuevo y lo lograras sé que podrás superarlo –—le dije las mismas palabras que me dijo Molli

–—Lo intentare

–—Yaten... –—dije al tiempo que lo vi cerrar la puerta

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

"sueños"

...Flashback...

–— ¡Darien!

Grite desde el balcón de su apartamento viendo como era golpeado por una pandilla desde abajo del edificio, corrí de inmediato en su ayuda y para llegar más rápido quise tomar el ascensor por desgracia la maldita maquina no funcionaba, seguí corriendo bajando las escaleras, escalones interminables que pise mal uno y casi caía a no ser que me sostuve de las barandas, seguí probando con los elevadores que encontraba y nada y aparecía un cartelito que decía "fuera de servicio" y con rabia patee las puertas y seguí bajando por las escaleras sin importarme el terrible dolor de mis pies.

–— Ya faltaba poco solo 3 pisos más...

Decía cansada y agitada, ya no daba más, hasta que en mi camino encontré un elevador funcionando perfectamente y entre en el cubo, no había nadie solo yo, y de inmediato presione el botón para descender y la maldita maquina me elevaba más y más y desesperada ataque los botones con desesperación rápido ¡pero qué le pasa! Y de pronto se detiene bajando de golpe rápidamente a toda velocidad, creía que moriría aplastada, solo ese hecho me asustaba, en su caída queda trabado, las luces se apagan quedando en las penumbras, grite y grite sin parar pidiendo ayuda golpeando la puerta del ascensor, solo de pensar que estoy perdiendo tiempo encerrada mientras mi amor recibía una paliza me ponía histérica y nerviosa a la vez, me faltaba el aire, me estaba sofocando, eran muchas sensaciones, por suerte escuche una voz, era el conserje del edificio había oído mis gritos, no recuerdo bien como salí de ahí, pero tengo esa imagen que me tomo de la mano y quede afuera del cubo.

–—Srita ¿se encuentra usted bien?

–— si, por favor llame a una ambulancia a la policía, están golpeando a mi novio afuera ¡llámelos!

Dije al tiempo de volver a bajar escaleras y por suerte llegue al final y de inmediato empuje las puertas de entrada del edificio y lo vi en el suelo trataba de levantarse apoyándose contra la pared, estaba lastimado y corrí a su ayuda.

–—tranquilo, ya pedí que llamaran a una ambulancia resiste...

–—mi madre... –—dice y como puede tratar de levantarse

–—que haces Darien estas mal herido ¡No te levantes!

–—mi madre, no está muerta –—sonríe felizmente –—ella está viva...

–— ¡Que!

–—Zafiro la tuvo secuestrada todo este tiempo

–— ¿tu hermano?

–— ¡Ese hombre no es mi hermano! –—me grito enojado

–— ¡No me grites!, no sabes por lo que acabo de pasar –— comencé a llorar como la niña que era, el me recostó sobre su pecho acariciándome

–— Perdóname amor, estoy alterado –—me tomo del rostro mirándome a los ojos y me beso como si fuera por última vez –—debo rescatarla, tu espérame en el apartamento –— dijo al tiempo de separarnos y montarse a la motocicleta

–— ¡No! Es peligroso... –— lo tome del brazo

–— Serena... ¡es mi madre!

–— lo sé, pero también vas a una muerte segura

–—entonces ¿qué sugieres?

–—llamemos a Andrew, el sabrá que hacer...

–— ¡No!, este es mi problema no el suyo... ya demasiado hizo por mi –—termino colocándose el casco

–—Entonces... ¡iré contigo! –—me subí a la parte trasera

–—Bájate y ve al apartamento –—me ordeno seriamente

–—No me importa, no te dejare –—estaba enojado y sin más remedio acelero a toda marcha, sabía que no me bajaría por nada del mundo.

Durante el camino cada vez iba más fuerte sobre la ruta...

–— Darien, baja la velocidad por favor, vas demasiado rápido

–— No puedo, tengo que llegar ¿Qué tienes miedo Serena? –— me pregunto con naturalidad

–— ¿Cómo haces una pregunta tan obvia? ¡claro que sí! –—dije con voz temblorosa temiendo por nuestras vidas, quedo callado por unos segundos

–—bueno, solo si me dices que me amas

–—Te amo, te amo por favor ¡baja la velocidad ya! –—respondí casi gritando de la histeria ¿Cómo podía hablar serenamente?

Se voltio y me miro fijo a los ojos como queriéndome decir algo que con palabras no se atrevía.

–—Claro bajo la velocidad pero dame un abrazo fuerte tan fuerte como jamás lo has hecho

Haría todo lo que me pidiera solo quería que bajara la velocidad, le di su abrazo e insistí de nuevo

–—por favor amor baja la velocidad ¡Ya! –—me miro de nuevo y dijo

–—Si mi vida, si me quitas el casco y te lo pones tu

Obedecí al instante tal vez, solo tal vez acerería y no quería espantarme.

–— Baja la velocidad...–—cerré los ojos con fuerza y en mi mente apareció como flash el accidente que tendríamos y lo vi en el suelo desangrando, llore y lo abrase con tanta fuerza aterrorizada.

–— ¡Darien! –—luego escuche chillidos de ruedas, el grito de ambos y una explosión, la que marco mi vida para siempre...

Fin del Flashback...

–— ¡No!... ¡Rock!

–— ¡Serena despierta! –—Yaten me saco del horrible sueño y aun esos ruidos estaban en mi mente, toda transpirada comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, el me abrazo y me refugie en su pecho tratando de tranquilizarme pero no resultaba.

–—Es mi culpa Yaten... yo debí detenerlo debí...–— moje su pecho con mis lágrimas aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

–—Tranquila, no fue tu culpa... –—dijo sin entender a que me refería y esas simples palabras hicieron efecto en mí y me calmo solo un poco, luego de unos minutos en silencio, seguía aun abrazada a él estábamos recostados sobre la cama, no sé porque deje que se quedara pero en sus brazos me sentía aliviada y libre de culpa, sus caricias eran tan suaves que desee quedarme así para siempre.

–—Princesa... –—suspiro, no sé pero me agrada que me llamara así –— ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Aun que me duela recordar me desahogue contándole lo sucedido, mi secreto, mi verdadera historia.

–— ¿Qué sucedió después? –—pregunto cuando termine de contarle lo sucedido

–—Estaba en el hospital, esos sucesos quedaron aun en mi memoria y vi en las noticias de la mañana...

"El doctor Darien Chiba, también hermanastro del mafioso Zafiro prófugo de la justicia murió trágicamente en un accidente de motocicleta, su novia la famosa pintora Serena Tsukino afortunadamente sobrevivió con lesiones leves de aquel accidente..."

–— Esa parte no pude evitar llorar, mi Darien había muerto, todo por no querer bajar la velocidad, el reportaje seguía mostrando imágenes del accidente, decían que los peritos llegaron a la conclusión que dicha moto no tenía frenos, entonces llore más y más... luego apareció Andrew en el mismo estado o peor que yo, él lo amaba como si fuera su propio hermano.

...Flashback...

–— Lo siento mucho, supe lo de Darien –— pronuncio su nombre con dolor. –— pero ya lo vengue, el maldito ya pago

–— ¿A qué te refieres?

–— los hombres de Zafiro descompusieron sus frenos... yo tendría que haber estado ahí ¡con el! –— patio la silla con bronca reteniendo sus lagrimas

–— No te culpes... yo debí detenerlo, si hay alguien a que culpar es a mi Andrew–— agache la cabeza apenada

–— Te salvaste de milagro Serena, aquí el único culpable fue ese maldito de Zafiro –—me tomo de la mano

–— ¿Fue?

–—Si Serena fue –—sonrió con malicia jamás vista y volví a mi depresión

–— Nos habíamos comprometidos hace poco, íbamos a casarnos antes que yo comience la universidad

–—lo sé, me lo había dicho

–—prefirió morir el antes que verme muerta a mi –—me ahogue en sollozos sin lágrimas, se me habían terminado, así como las sonrisas y mi vida.

Fin del Flashback...

–—Ahora entiendo tantas cosas... yo en verdad lo lamento, no lo sabía –—escuche a Yaten triste mientras frotaba mi brazo dándome valor

–—pues, ahora tú también lo sabes... Darien–—suspire para luego quedarme dormida, sus caricias sobre mi pelo fueron lo último que sentí antes de mi sueño con mi amor...

Nos encontrábamos en la playa de Tokio abrazados, por un momento se separó de mí y me dijo:

–—solo quería que tú te salvaras

–—Amor...

–—me había dado cuenta desde el principio cuando me pediste que bajara la velocidad que la moto no tenía frenos, te pedí que me dijeras que me amabas y que me abrazaras porque sabía que sería la última vez

–— ¿Por qué no me dijiste en el momento?

–—porque te conozco y sé que no hubieras aceptado el casco, cuando te pedí que te lo colocaras

–—yo...

–—Te amo Serena y siempre lo hare, solo no me mantengas vivo por que ya no lo estoy sé feliz, se feliz...

Sentía que algo quería que despertara pero yo no quería irme, Darien se desvanecía en el aire de mi sueño

–—No por favor Darien, no te vayas... –—desperté gracias al maldito ruido del despertador que no dejaba de sonar me di vuelta y vi a Yaten aun dormía se veía tan lindo, comenzó a moverse y a estirar todo su cuerpo soltando un gemido placentero abriendo sus ojos mientras se lo frotaba con sus dedos y se me quedo mirando asombrado.

–—Buenos días –—sonreí

–—buenas... –—se sentó sobre la cama –— ¿acaso dormimos juntos?

–—Si, pero solo dormimos –—asegure

–—Valla...

–— ¿Qué sucede?

–—Es la primera vez que duermo con una chica y que no haya pasado nada... eso creo –—levanto un poco las sabanas para verificar si estaba vestido

–— ¿Todo en orden?

–—Eso parece –—sonrió –—Serena yo...

–—suéltalo

–— ¿quieres salir a cenar conmigo? –—pregunto nervioso y tímido a la vez ¿tímido? ¿Desde cuándo Yaten era tímido?

–—Sería buena idea –—dije al recordar las palabras de Darien, él quería verme feliz pero ¿Por qué con Yaten? Se veía sorprendido a mi respuesta

–— ¿hablas enserio? –—Asentí y sonrió–—perfecto arreglare todo para este sábado

–—Yaten... solo como amigos que somos –—baje mi mirada

–—Lo se Princesa, ahora vamos a la universidad, se nos hace tarde –—dijo mirando el reloj

Yaten se levantó entusiasmado ¿para ir a la UBA? ¿En verdad era él?

–— ¿te sientes bien? –—pregunte preocupada

–—Si ¿por?

–—olvídalo

Me levante y nos arreglamos como pudimos para salir rápidamente a la escuela.

Continuara...

Y ¿Qué les pareció? El próximo capítulo "la cita" serán contada al punto de vista de Yaten.

¡Saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

"La cita"

(Parte contada a punto de vista de Yaten)

Era sábado a la noche y estaba todo listo, me apoye en mi moto estacionada sacando una lista de mi chaqueta...

—1 –bien vestido bañado y perfumado — tilde con mi dedo— 2 -rosas en manos si, 3 -motocicleta lista y revisada "hay que ser precavidos" listo

Perfecto todo estaba listo, nunca me había molestado en arreglar mis citas, pero esta no era cualquier cita con una chica tonta a la que sabes que llevaras a la cama sino con Serena, una de las niñas más inteligentes de toda la U.B.A y a la única que respetaría, escucho una carcajada a mi lado y giro y veo al maldito de Diamante, casi idéntico a mí pero en vez de rosas eran hermosas margaritas parado junto a su motocicleta.

— ¿de qué te burlas Diamante? — le pregunte entre dientes

—Eres patético Kou

—mira quien lo dice... margaritas —reí y se puso serio

—son sus flores favoritas —explico

— ¿Tienes una cita?

—Eso no te interesa —contesto secamente

—vete al diablo

— ¡Tu vete al diablo!

Estábamos a punto de arrojar los ramos para darnos de golpes cuando dos Princesas salían del edificio, eso nos llamó la atención que lo olvidamos de todo al verlas, mi Princesa llevaba unos hermosas sandalias con unos finos tacones y un hermoso vestido rosa que resaltaba su figura y su cabello caía como cortina en su espalda realmente no hay palabras para decir lo hermosa que se encontraba y Mina con un vestido color naranja también muy bien ya que dejo a Diamante con la boca abierta pero yo solo tenía ojos para para una "Serena", me acerque y le tendí las rosas que fueron recibidas con una encantadora sonrisa y Diamante después de salir de su encanto hizo lo mismo con Mina que se encontraba algo nerviosa.

—y... Emm... ¿A dónde vamos? -le pregunto Mina a Diamante.

—A donde tu quieras —sonrió Diamante ¿sonrió?, vaya eso es nuevo

— ¿Vamos al cine? -sugirió Serena

— ¡Sí! —grito Mina

— ¿Vamos? —repetí mirando a Serena y luego a la pareja de al lado

—Sí, es que... Mina se siente algo nerviosa de salir a solas con Diamante y me pidió que saliéramos juntos —me susurro despacio y bufe tan solo de pensar de ver al idiota de Diamante

Cada uno tomo su motocicleta y salimos de inmediato del lugar, llegamos al cinema y entramos después de estacionar las motocicletas, elegimos una película de terror "El exorcista" era esa o "barney y sus amigos" solo estaban esas dos, a Mina no le gusto nada la elección, se notaba nerviosa ya que se mordía su labio inferior tomándose de las manos, creo que hubiese preferido ver barney.

A Diamante le daba igual ver la película al igual que Serena entramos a la sala después de comprar bebidas y gaseosas, nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, al transcurso de la película vi como Mina se aferraba a Diamante hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho aterrorizada al ver la cara de la niña exorcizada, Diamante sonreía complacido abrazándola, maldito con suerte, pensaba en cambio Serena se veía igual no tenia miedo al menos así se notaba cuando de golpe se tomo de mi brazo con fuerza al ver cuando la niña le salto al cura hablando diabólicamente, sonreí al menos era una chica normal y la cubrí con mis brazos calmándola. Ahora el que siente miedo soy yo a ese extraño calor que crece dentro de mi al tenerla tan cerca.

La pelicula acabo y salimos del cine, cada cual con su pareja caminamos por una plaza que estaba al frente del cinema.

—Diamante ¿A donde iremos ahora? —pregunto Mina dando de saltitos a su alrededor

—Tu dime —respondio el con otra sonrisa, es tan extraño verlo sonreir, el siempre tan serio.

Luego se alejaron un poco y siguieron platicando en una banca, yo al igual que Athena comenzamos a caminar, la noche era hermosa y perfecta, no lograba dejar de admirarla se veia tan linda e inocente sera... sera ¿que me este enamorando de ella? No se, no lo creo.

—Que linda noche —comento ella sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Eh... emmm si —tartamudee ¡que idiota!

—Sabes, este lugar me hace recordar a Darién... —suspiro bajando su vista al nombrarlo

—¿Aun lo amas? —pregunte rápidamente, necesitaba saberlo y no se porque

—Si Yaten, nunca podre olvidarlo —dijo con tristeza —El fue y será mi único amor

—El ya no esta Serena, tienes que olvidarlo —solté, trataba de ser comprensivo, pero sus palabras me hirieron al asegurar que nunca lo olvidara.

—No puedo... y no quiero —respondió susurrando, me sentí aun peor

—Vámonos ya es tarde —dije entre dientes ¿Cómo puede amar a una persona que ni siquiera existe?

—Yaten ¿sucede algo? —me pregunto preocupada

—Nada —me subí a la moto y Mina apareció de repente

—¿Ya se van? aun es temprano... —Mina hizo un puchero

—Yaten dice que es tarde y ... creo que se enfado — Dijo en un susurro a su amiga que igualmente escuche

— ¿Y porque? — chillo Mina viéndome con enojo, yo la ignore

— No lo se, nos vemos mañana en la universidad

Serena se despidió y apenas subió a la parte trasera de la moto arranque a toda velocidad, las palabras de ella resonaban en mi mente

"—¿Aun lo amas? —pregunte rápidamente, necesitaba saberlo y no se porque

—Si Yaten, nunca podre olvidarlo —dijo con tristeza —El fue y será mi único amor

—El ya no esta Serena, tienes que olvidarlo —solté, trataba de ser comprensivo, pero sus palabras me hirieron al asegurar que nunca lo olvidara.

—No puedo... y no quiero..."

Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por mi rostro para luego ser secada por el viento.

—Yaten no es gracioso baja la velocidad —dijo casi gritando, no me había dado cuenta de la velocidad máxima en la que iba —¿Me esta escuchando? —sentí como su cuerpo temblaba y vi por el espejo sus ojos lagrimosos, poco a poco descendí la velocidad, no quería asustarla, no fue mi intensión, no se como sucedió.

Cuando llegamos, Serena bajo rápidamente llorando entrando al apartamento, me hizo sentir culpable y la seguí.

—Sere, lo siento yo...

—No quiero saber que rayos te paso —me interrumpió limpiando sus lamentos —Te gusta verme sufrir —aseguro

—¡No! escúchame, no fue mi intención ¡lo juro! —me acerque a ella

—Entonces, porque ¿Por qué ibas tan fuerte sabiendo... —se callo ya que su voz se quebraba

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

—Si

—Porque no puedo entender como puedes seguir amando a una persona que ya esta muerta—dije abrumado, no me importaba si se enojaba, ella se sorprendió a mi respuesta

— El vive aun en mi... quiere que sea feliz —sus lagrimas volvían y no aguanto su llanto, la abrase y la rodee con mis brazos conteniéndola, se recostó sobre mi pecho aferrándose a mi.

—Tienes seguir adelante para poder ser feliz de nuevo y lo lograras sé que podrás superarlo ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste? –—le dije con una sonrisa que fue devuelta, al menos logre eso

–—Lo intentare –—dijo mis mismas palabras

Sus ojos brillaban hermosamente sobre los míos y sin previo aviso coloque mis labios sobre los suyos, ella quedo helada por la sorpresa pero luego fue accediendo, nos movimos en sincronía y supe que este sería mi lugar favorito donde encajaría por el resto de mi vida, fue dulce, tranquilo y a la vez tímido… como deseaba besarla y al fin lo hizo… era nuestro beso y esa simple diferencia para ambos era demasiado grande, o al menos para mi.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, y pegue nuestras frentes, iba a alejarse de mi para poder pensar claramente las cosas, pero volví a besarla.

Esta vez pase mis manos por su cintura y ella por mi cuello, pegándonos más, y cada vez mas.

—Yaten... — dijo después del beso, no como si fuese a decirle algo, solamente dijo mi nombre como si fuera una caricia

—Te amo Serena—dije acariciando su mejilla sonrojada

—Yaten yo no...

—Shh... no digas nada —la calle rosando mis dedos sobre sus labios, sabia que ella no sentía lo mismo y no quería escucharla decir eso

—Es tarde... iré a dormir —dijo poniendo espacio entre nosotros, me sonrió nerviosamente y entro a su cuarto.

Sin duda estaba confundida al igual que yo, pero puede ser que este loco pero estaba seguro de tres cosas. La primera estaba enamorado de Serena Tsukino, la segunda ella sentía lo mismo aunque no lo admite y la tercera esto era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Continuara...

Si ya se que quieren matarme por no actualizarlo antes pero tuve muchos problemas y ahora en adelante prometo terminarla lo mas antes!


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

"No faltes"

POD SERENA

Había pasado días después de aquel incidente entre Yaten y yo "El beso" y su confesión de amor hacia mi ¿será cierto que me ama? son muchas las interrogaciones que hago, no se si dice la verdad o solo lo hace para que caiga en su cama, las dudas me invaden y no se si creerle pero desde ese día siento que quiere decirme algo no se atreve y cambia de tema... pero ese beso que nos dimos fue algo que aun no puedo olvidar, lo admito... me gusto.

Ahora me encuentro con mis amigas tomando helados sentadas en el banco de una plaza, pasando el tiempo antes de entrar a la universidad.

-¿Aun no cero que te lleves bien con Yaten Kou -comento Lita seria

-Ni yo... y que la apuesta termino en la nada... que lata -bufo frustrada Mina

-No termino en la nada amiga Mina ¡Yo gane! -sonreí triunfante ante ellas

-pues... el cumplirá con su parte... o sea ¿No tendrá sexo con nadie por 21 días? -pregunto Lita

-El me prometió que no... además ya no le interesa seguir siendo un casanova... este, esta cambiando -dije algo sorprendida

-Es cierto, ya no coquetea con las niñas de primer año ¿será que esta cambiando? -supuso Mina

-No lo creo, es un idiota -le contesto Lita a Mina y un silencio algo incomodo se propago entre nosotras

-Chicas...tengo una noticia que dar -dijo Mina llamando nuestra atención

-¿Cual? -preguntamos al unísono

-pues.. estoy saliendo con Diamante me lo propuso ayer -hablo algo sonrojada y la abrazamos feliz

-Me alegro por ti amiga -sonrió Lita

-Te lo mereces -la abrase aun mas fuerte

-Ahh... que lindo, espero tener esa suerte y encuentre a mi príncipe azul y caiga en mis brazos -suspiro Lita con sus ojos brillantes sorprendiéndonos.

-Ya veras que si -le asegure

-solo tienes que tener paciencia -termino de decir Mina y nos volvimos a dar un abrazo grupal

-Bueno niñas ya es hora de que vallemos para la universidad -nos separamos para irnos para el instituto

Llegamos y las chicas fueron a sus respectivas clases al igual que yo, todos los alumnos entramos, Yaten ya estaba sentado en su lugar, al parecer prefiere mi compañía que la de la loca de Reí.

El profesor llego seguido de Haruka quien paso por mi lado del banco y dejo discretamente un sobre blanco en mi pupitre lo tome y lo abrí, era una entrada para ver a unos famosos Rockeros, los mejores de toda la ciudad, de seguro irán también mis amigos. Yaten de golpe se puso serio y no dijo nada acerca de la invitación.

Las clases prosiguieron normalmente hasta terminar la primera hora, tocaron las campanas para salir al recreo, Haruka me tomo de la mano dejando un pequeño papel en mi palma, de seguro un recado lo abrí.

-No faltes -dijo Yaten detrás de mi leyendo el papelito ¿Cuándo llego?

-Sabes, es de mala educación leer la correspondencia ajena -le regañe divertida y nerviosa

-¿Iras? -me pregunto serio

-Claro que iré, es la primera vez que saldré con mis amigos desde que llegaron a Tokio

Yaten no respondió, solo asintió y se marcho.

continuara...

próximamente cap 17 POD YATEN

At. Lía Kusanagi; )


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

"Te amo"

POD YATEN

Que pretende Haruka con Serena, entiendo que son amigos y que fue el mejor amigo de Darien, pero no me agrada nada el modo en que la mira no como una amiga sino con deseo o amor y eso me molesta y mas si se trata de el quien la pretende. Necesitaba confirmarlo y decidí buscarlo y lo encontré junto con Reí quien lo estaba coqueteando tratando de seducirlo pero Haruka solo la miraba con asco.

En ese momento aparecí, el se percato de mi presencia y nos miramos con rivalidad.

-Rei, vete -le ordene sin dejar de observarlo

-Cariño... solo hablamos -dijo la tonta ¿Cómo si me importara lo que hace?

-¡Lárgate! -la mire furioso y desapareció en ese instante

-Ni siquiera la toque Kou-se burlo al alejarse de mi -es toda tuya

-¿Que pretendes con Serena? -lo interrogue y este se detuvo sin moverse

-Que te importa -respondió sin voltear

-Entonces no te importara que fuera mi novia -este se ríe a lo que dije -¿que te parece tan gracioso Haruka?

-No eres su tipo -afirmo con seguridad

-¡Tu que sabes! -le alcé la voz estando enojado

-Porque la conozco Kou y estoy informado de tu historial de sexopata-me miro con desagrado de arriba a bajo, eso solo despertó mi ira pero supe controlarme y atacarlo de otra manera

-Cambie gracias a ella... y ahora que vivimos juntos será mas fácil ganarme su amor -sonreí triunfante

-No dejare que la lastimes -se dio vuelta enfrentándome

-Jamás lo haría -le respondí de la misma manera

-Ella en verdad me interesa así que hasta a un lado -al fin dijo el orgulloso Haruka antes de retirarse y en ese momento nos declaramos en guerra.

El no me iba a robar a mi Princesa como lo hizo con Esmeralda y estaba completamente que en el concierto de esta noche querrá conquistarla y yo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados... también actuare.

21hs

Serena se había arreglado, maquillado y perfumado, se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco con volados yo solo la observaba caminar de un lado a otro desde la puerta de mi habitación y entre cerré la puerta, tome mi guitarra y comencé a tocar con suaves y lentas notas...

Estar contigo  
es como tocar el cielo con las manos  
como el sol del primer día en verano  
como en un cuento  
estar contigo...

Estar contigo  
desvelando uno por uno tus secretos  
descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro  
lo dejo todo  
por un momento  
estar contigo

Sentí sus pasos acercándose a mi cuarto deteniéndose en mi puerta como si la atrajera con mi música, yo seguí cantando para ella.

Yo siento que tu compañía  
es el mejor regalo que me de dio la vida  
la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante  
de todo lo que tengo  
es lo mas importante

Estar contigo  
es como un sueño  
del que no quiero despertar  
cierro los ojos y no estas

Vivir contigo es mi deseo  
es todo lo que quiero hacer  
y a tu lado puedo ser  
solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)

Ella al fin entro y yo me hice el sorprendido y deje de tocar.

-prosigue es muy linda -dijo regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas que no pude resistir y proseguí tocando, ella se acomodo al borde de mi cama mientras nos devolvíamos algunas miradas...

Estar contigo  
es que cada día sea diferente  
siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme  
es como un juego que me divierte  
estar contigo

Siento que tu compañía  
es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida  
la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante  
de todo lo que tengo  
es todo lo que es importante

Estar contigo  
es como un sueño  
del que no quiero despertar  
cierro los ojos y no estas

Vivir contigo es mi deseo  
es todo lo que quiero hacer  
y a tu lado puedo ser  
solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)...

Para siempre niña para siempre estar contigo...

Termine con las mismas suaves notas musicales sin poder dejar de mirar esos grandes y hermosos ojos y...

-No sabia que tocaras y cantaras tan bien -me dijo divertida sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Es que apenas nos estamos conociendo... Princesa -lo ultimo dije lo mas dulce posible - También soy cantante. -le informe aunque ella ya lo sabia.

-Eso ya lo sabia-bajo su mirada con una semi sonrisa mientras rosaba sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de mi guitarra.

En ese momento me atreví acariciar sus suaves y rojas mejillas con mis dedos, ella cerro sus ojos como si le agradara esa sensación y poco a poco me acerque a su rostro queriendo volver a probar sus dulces labios, pero ella se percato de inmediato y se levanto confundida, desde hace poco la siento así... confundida.

-Yo... debo irme, me están esperando

-Serena... -y se fue dejándome con una gran desilusión, quería que se quedara conmigo, quería decirle nuevamente que la amaba y también besarla, quería... quería.

Eran las 3am y aun no llegaba, tampoco lograba dormir ya que daba vueltas sobre mi cama, pensando en ¿Quien? en ella, en Serena, mis pensamientos solo se trataban de ella, en ¿Qué estará haciendo? y ¿Con quien?, el hecho de que este con Haruka me enfermaba. Le mande mensajes preocupado a su celular preguntándole si ya estaba llegando, ella contesto con un Si, al menos eso me tranquilizo y la espere, unos minutos después oí que se abrían la puerta de entrada, era ella y se dirigía directamente a su habitación.

Tenia ganas de hablar con ella, preguntándole como la paso, pero luego decidí no molestarla, tal vez quería descansar, había pasado mas de una hora y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño a si que me levante y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y mientras bebía tenia la necesidad de entrar a su cuarto y verla dormir, adoraba hacer eso, parecía una especie de Princesa encantada, no aguante y entre silenciosamente sin hacer el mínimo ruido hasta estar junto a ella, me agache para contemplarla que apenas la podía ver ya que estaba oscuro pero gracias al reflejo de la luna y las estrellas, tome una de sus manos con delicadeza y la bese tiernamente y la induje hacia mi cara sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de su mano sobre mi rostro, fue la sensación mas linda que he sentido, luego me acerque aun mas a mi bella Princesa sin soltar su mano.

-Sabes... aun no creo esto que siento por ti es ¿Amor?, si lo es -sonreí a lo cierto- Nunca pensé volver a sentir ese sentimiento y mucho menos en ti, pero te amo Serena y no puedo evitarlo. -me quede en silencio por unos segundos -Si tan solo... fuera correspondido, si tan solo tu me amaras yo... -No logre terminar la frase, no se porque y solo le di un tierno beso sobre su frente -Te amo Princesa -fue lo ultimo que dije para salir de la habitación, volví a la mía para también descansar.

Al día siguiente desperté con un semblante distinto, me sentía feliz y no me importaba el porque, me puse a preparar café, quería sorprenderla con un rico desayuno con todas las letras que no tardo mas de diez minutos, la remolona aun no despertaba, pero tenia que despertarla ya que si no llegaríamos tarde a la universidad, después de tocar varias veces la puerta y no contestaba, abrí la puerta y me llevo la sorpresa que no estaba y su cama estaba armada.

-Se habrá ido temprano -me cuestione cuando veo su estante vacío y su ropa, sus cosas y su maleta no se encontraban.

Serena se marcho, sin siquiera avisarme dejándome dolido y con una tristeza que llenaba mi alma, no pude evitar derramar una lagrima al hecho que se había ido de mi vida, pero ¿Porque?

...

Si ya se, muy romántico, pero quería que supieran los sentimientos de Yaten por su Princesa y por Serena no se preocupen ya aparecerá en el próximo capitulo que será contada por ella jeje.

Lía Kusanagi ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

"¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?"

POD SERENA

-Chicas volví -dije después que abrieron la puerta y luego me abrazaron mas bien se lanzaron a mi

-Pero... ¿Qué sucedió? -me pregunto Mina preocupada después del "Abrazo"

-¿Yaten se propaso contigo? porque si es así yo...

-No, es algo mucho peor -interrumpí a Lita

-¿Peor? -preguntaron a la vez, yo suspire cansada y entre a mi antiguo cuarto y deje mi maleta sobre mi cama seguida por mis amigas interrogantes.

-Ya cuéntanos Serena-insistió Lita

-Si, ¿Por qué dices que peor? -me volvió a preguntar Mina, yo me senté sobre mi cama y di un suspiro largo

-Chicas... creo que me estoy enamorando -dije algo asustada de lo que confesé

-¡Que bueno! -exclamo Mina feliz -¿De quien? ¿Es Haruka?

-No es...

-Yaten -termino la frase Lita, con una mirada diciendo "Te lo dije"

-¿Eso es cierto? -cuestiono confusa Mina

-No voy a mentirles... si -respondí bajando mi mirada - Es por eso que volví

-Lo sabia, ¿Pero como sucedió ?

-Lita... yo

-Te acostaste con el anoche y hoy amaneció y se le fue todo el amor que sentía por ti ¿Es eso verdad? -me pregunto Lita, mas bien lo afirmo

-¡Claro que no! no soy tan tonta Lita -fruncí el ceño

-¿Entonces? -hablo Mina

-Yaten esta enamorado de mi y no podía seguir viviendo con el sabiendo que me ama -aclare y ellas se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas

-Repítelo porque aun no creo lo que dices -negó Lita con la cabeza

-Ya..Yaten, se enamoro ¿de ti? -Mina aun no salía de la sorpresa

Y antes que formularan mas preguntas les conté todo lo sucedido anoche y esa confección que escuche de la boca de Yaten mientras me hacia la dormida .

-Vaya... que romántico -suspiro Mina cuando termine mi relato

-Serena... sabes que lograste lo que ninguna pudo en mil años -dijo Lita pensativa

-No es para tanto Lita -le dijo Mina -y Serena ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad con Yaten?

-Yo... no puedo, estaría engañando a Darien y...

-Y tienes miedo de salir lastimada -termino mi frase nuevamente Lita

-También... -conteste apenada

-Vamos amiga... ¡Hay que arriesgarse! -me animo Mina

-¡Que dices Mina! -la reto Lita- Una cosa es ser "Amigos" y otra es amar y Yaten nunca se enamoro de nadie y seguramente esta debe ser una de sus trampas -aseguro ella con enojo - Hay que idear algo...

-El ya se enamoro una vez... -dije para mi misma recordando lo que me conto Seiya en la fiesta de su hermana Kykuu...

Flash Back...

–—Sere... –—me interrumpió–— ¿Tu que sabes de Yaten? Solo lo que aparenta ser antes las mujeres, y ¿nunca te preguntaste del porque es así?

–—No lo defiendas Seiya, ese patán se lo merecía –—el negó con la cabeza

–—no, él ya ha sufrido bastante

–— ¿Yaten Kou sufrió?, vamos no me hagas reír –—este largo un suspiro, al parecer lo que me iba a contar era largo

–—el hace tiempo tuvo una novia llamada Esmeralda, ella era una niña buena y humilde pero la amaba intensamente, no tenía ojos para ni una que no fuera ella, la quería tanto que dio su vida por ella, luego como debía ser se comprometieron y... –—se callo

–— ¿y que paso?... no me digas que... –—pensé lo peor, una tragedia

–—ella lo abandono en pleno altar para fugarse con su peor enemigo... el sintió como todo su mundo y lo que creía se desplomo en ese instante, se sintió traicionado y humillado, jamás pensó que el amor de su vida le haría algo semejante y justo en ese momento que debió ser único para ambos, desde entonces no volvió hacer el mismo, se encerraba horas y horas en su habitación bebiendo, descargando su dolor mientras quemaba las cartas, fotografías, todo que le recordara a ella, llego al límite de odiarla y si algún día se llegaran a encontrar no sé qué pasaría... recuerdo que en ese tiempo de depresión me juro que nunca iba a volverse a enamorar de ninguna mujer es más que jugaría con todas y las haría pagar por lo que le hizo Esmeralda.

–—entonces... Yaten en verdad sufrió –—dije sintiendo una gran culpa en mi interior por las cosas que le dije y luego recordé las palabras de Ami..." Una persona es así por dos razones: O es un chico sin respeto a nada ni siquiera a él mismo por un arranque de egocentrismo y vanidad o bien, debajo de toda esa carcasa, él ha sufrido lo suficiente y no sabe cómo afrontar la realidad..."

Fin del Flash Back...

Recordaba esa escena mientras que Mina escuchaba atenta a Lita.

-¿Que opinas Serena? -comento Mina sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Eh. ¿De que? -fui interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular - Ah, no es Yaten -dije nerviosa al escuchar sonar mi celular

-¡Contesta! -me dijo Mina

-¡Contesta tu! -le avente mi móvil que vibraba y no dejaba de sonar

-¡No tu!

-¡Ya! -Lita se hizo escuchar -Yo contesto...- tomo mi móvil, dio un respiro profundo y contesto

"Hola Yaten... no soy Lita... ¿Serena? pues, se esta bañando y me pidió que contestara... si le diré, pero me pidió que te dijera algo... que te espera en la terraza del instituto es importante que vallas... si eso dijo... esta bien adiós" -corto la comunicación

-Idiota -musito entre dientes la castaña

-¿Porque le dijiste eso Lita? -le recrimine con enfado

-Es parte del plan -contesto sospechosamente junto con Mina

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? -les cuestione sin entender nada

-Ya te lo explique, ahora vamos a prepararnos para ir a la universidad - sonrió Lita saliendo de mi habitación

...

¿Qué planeara Lita? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo xD Sera contada por nuestro hermoso protagonista Yaten Kou


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

"Temores y un Acepto"

POD YATEN

Lo que me dijo Lita me dio esperanza, aunque me dejo perplejo, ella nunca me dirige la palabra después de la canallada que le hice y lo admito, fui un miserable, llegue lo antes posible a la escuela y sin saludar a nadie me dirigí directamente a la azotea, quería llegar temprano, antes que ella, cuando la vi discutiendo con cierta castaña y me escondí, logre oír que Lita le decía "Serena, ¡Tienes que hacerlo! así nos podremos vengar de ese idiota" y Serena le repondría "Lita... no se, no es correcto", y decidí acercarme mas para seguir escuchándolas, claro sin ser visto.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Hazlo llorar lagrimas de sangre! es lo menos que merece -le dijo Lita con los brazos cruzados

-Entonces es cierto... tu fuiste una de sus victimas ¡No me lo niegues!

-¡Si! el me engaño con sus malditos trucos y caí ¿Contenta? -dijo con voz rota, queriendo llorar

-Lita...

-Dime que lo harás sufrir como nunca -la tomo de las manos -hazlo pagar amiga

-No me puedes pedir eso... no puedo

-Serena, el no vale la pena, te hará lo mismo que a todas... te hará sufrir y se olvidara de ti

-No

-Serás una mas de su lista -prosiguió Lita seria - ¿Eso quieres?

-¡No! -dijo decidida Serena

-Perfecto, entonces como acordamos... dale esperanzas, hazle saber que lo amas mas que a nada y que se sienta el hombre mas feliz del mundo y luego de tenerlo en mi mano... digo en tu mano -se corrigió Lita- y este perdidamente enamorado de ti, tu lo dejaras.

-¿Que?

-Por Haruka, su peor enemigo -dijo la castaña con una malévola sonrisa y apreté mis mandíbulas con odio, maldita Lita

-¡Te volviste loca! ¡Metiste a Haruka en eso! -la regaño Serena

-Si y no te preocupes, el acepto... bueno ya es hora, ya debe estar por venir -dijo mirando su reloj -Has de acuerdo al plan

-Pero...

-¡Adiós! -se alejo rápidamente viniendo hacia mi, yo hice que recién llegaba

-Hola Lita - salude irónicamente pasando por su lado

-Hola -me saludo con una falsedad bajando las escaleras

Luego me acerque a Serena, que se puso nerviosa tan solo al verme y yo sentía temor que actuara según el plan con Lita ¿Y si fuera así? no sabría como reaccionar o seguirle el juego y hacer que ella sea la que me ame y ¿Vengarme? no se si seria capaz de hacerlo. La tenia enfrente de mi.

-Hola Princesa -salude con una sonrisa

-Ho...Hola -tartamudeo esquivando mi mirada

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... Yaten perdóname pero no puedo hacerte esto, lo siento -dijo a punto de querer huir de mi, pero yo fui mas rápido y la tome del brazo con rapidez.

-¿De que hablas?

-Lo del plan

-¿Que plan? -pregunte serio

-Lo siento -se disculpo nuevamente - Sabes que ambos sufrimos por amor, es por eso que no quiero hacerte daño -dijo con voz quebrada, yo la atraje hacia mi abrazándola, aliviado de no haberle hecho caso a Lita en ese plan, la ame aun mas por eso.

-Te quiero - suspiro ella sobre mi hombro

-Y yo a ti Princesa... ¿Por qué te fuiste? -le reclame

-Se lo que sientes por mi, que...

-Te amo, si es cierto -Exprese acariciando su mejilla

-No se si creerte -se alejo de mi confundida

-Entiendo que no confíes en mi, pero quiero aclararte que tu no eres una mas de mi lista como lo dice Lita

-¿Nos escuchaste? -pregunto asombrada

-Eres única -proseguí - Serena quiero que seas mi novia ¿Quieres serlo? -pregunte ilusionado tomándola de las manos

-Yo... no se Yaten -respondió sorprendida bajando la cabeza y yo de inmediato la tome del mentón delicadamente haciendo que me mirara a los ojos

-Por favor Princesa... dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz y demostrarte lo que realmente soy -dije sinceramente, ella sonrió levemente y espere ansioso su respuesta

-Quiero ser feliz de nuevo

-Eso quiere decir...

-Acepto ser tu novia Yaten Kou -dijo con una gran sonrisa,

Solté una carcajada y gire con ella en brazos. Para cuando termine ambos estábamos riéndonos. La deje en el suelo y la mire con esos ojos que hacían su corazón derretirse.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y la acerque a mi, despacio, mi nariz tocando la de ella en una tierna caricia. Mis labios subieron a la frente de mi Princesa, depositando un beso, luego bajando por otro beso, pasando por su mejilla, otro beso, acercándose deliberadamente lento hacia la comisura de la boca de ella, otro beso, hasta finalmente juntarme con sus labios. Besándonos y juntos bajamos abrazados de la terraza, pero esta vez ella es mía, mi princesa y ahora mi novia.

...

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 19, con un toque de romance y al fin llego el amor jeje

Muy pronto capitulo 20 ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

"La venganza contra la zorra"

POD SERENA

Pasaron mas de una semana desde que comencé a salir con Yaten, ya todo el mundo sabia de mi relación con el, Rei simplemente me odiaba ya que logre lo que ella no pudo entregando su cuerpo. Haruka, bueno el no volvió hablarme al igual que Lita desde entonces, Haruka solo huye de mi y eso me duele ya que es o fue mi amigo también descubrí que el también me amaba y al estar con Yaten lo lastimaba y Lita se alejo de mi y la comprendo, solo tenia a Mina y a Molly que me apoyaban a salir adelante, no era fácil, ¿Seiya? pues Feliz de que estemos juntos se convirtió en un gran amigo, me hace reír con su torpeza, es muy gracioso. Yaten me llenaba de arreglos de flores y chocolates, me daba todos los gustos, hasta me llevo nuevamente a su casa para presentarme formalmente con su hermana y también con su amigo Taiki, esas visitas fueron frecuentes y empezaba a conocer a mi cuñados, de hecho me adoraban! y Yaten sin duda me amaba.

Ahora me encontraba con el charlamos en las horas libres ya que los profesores estaban en una reunión muy importante con el director y no teníamos de otra que quedarnos en el salón, mi novio se mostraba muy cariñoso conmigo aunque a mi me incomodaba un poco ya que no estábamos solos y Haruka no despegaba su mirada de decepción hacia mi.

-Hola Yaten-saludo la zorra de Rei acercándose a nosotros mas bien a el y como siempre ignorando mi presencia

-¿Necesitas algo? -pregunto sin mucha importancia Yaten

-Si, ¿Es cierto que sales con esta Tonta? -dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo, maldita zorra

-¿Tonta? -fruncí el ceño

-Es mi novia Rei-le afirmo Yaten sin mirarla

-¿Así? pues, avísame cuando te aburras de ella, sabes que estaré siempre disponible -le guiña el ojo mientras pasaba sus manos por sus senos, eso me enfureció sacando lo peor de mi, golpee con mi mano el pupitre levantándome.

-¡MAS TONTA SERAS TU! -la enfrente

-¿Te crees importante solo por ser su nuevo juguete? ¡Ya veras que volverá a mi Tsukino! -grito muy segura de si misma, eso me puso los pelos de punta.

-Sabes... voy a disfrutar esto -dije al tiempo de tomar esa maldita de los cabellos y arrojarla al suelo para luego jalarla arrastrándola saliendo del salón, todos los alumnos me miraban sorprendidos al ver como sacaba a rastras a la líder de las zorras, siguiéndome, caminaba por todo el pasillo, ella me gritaba y le pedía ayuda a Yaten ¿Cómo si el fuera su salvador? ¡Tonta!, todos los demás chicos salían de sus respectivos salones al escuchar el escandalo de la zorra y vieron el espectáculo "La porrista mas popular, gritando, llorando y zapateando como niña siendo arrastrada por mi".

-¡Eso es Serena! ¡dale su merecido! -escuche decir a Sailor Lead Crow con una de sus malévolas sonrisas, seguido se escucharon los demás alentándome como si fuera yo una heroína y todos disfrutaban ver sufrir a la bruja burlándose de ella, hasta sus propias amigas no paraban de reír.

Llegando al fin de mi recorrido la tire en el medio del patio y todo el mundo nos rodeaba, ella se levantaba asustada.

-¡PELEA¡ ¡PELEA! -Pedían los chicos y les di el gusto lanzándome a ella disfrutando cada golpe que le daba, tantas humillaciones al fin vengadas cuando Yaten me separo de ella tomándome en sus brazos y me soltó mirándome seriamente.

-¡YA! es suficiente Serena, será mejor que nos vallamos antes que te suspendan -me tomo del brazo

-¡SUELTAME! -me solté enojada, nunca me había hablado de esa manera - Y ya que tanto la defiendes ¡QUEDATE CON ELLA! - lo empuje hacia la zorra asombrándolo y antes de estar a punto de llorar salí huyendo del lugar, Yaten me alcanzo desde luego deteniéndome, se veía furioso.

-¡¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA?! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TRATARME DE ESA MANERA!

-¿ES LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA!

-¡QUE!

-¿TENIAS QUE ACOSTARTE CON ELLA? Y CASI CON VEINTE CHICAS MAS -le reclame enojada.

-Serena...

-Crees que es fácil -me relaje un poco al igual que el - Lita ni siquiera me habla y todo por ti -dije, no aguante las ganas de llorar, llore

-Princesa yo...

-Creí que podía hacerlo Yaten, pero no...

-No termines con lo nuestro -me suplico angustiado -Estas nerviosa, te llevare a casa y...

-No -lo interrumpí -Me voy sola, necesito pensar -volví a retomar mi camino, el solo me veía alejándome bajando su mirada como si para el haya venido el fin del mundo, me sentía mal o peor que el, pero... en ese momento necesitaba estar sola.

...

Hello! porfa no me maten, no fue mi intención separarlos T_T pero voy arreglarlo en el próximo capitulo, NO SE LO PIERDAN xD


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

"Lita, perdóname"

POD YATEN

-Yaten... levántate, vallamos a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad -me alentó Seiya, no tenia ganas de hacer nada.

-No-dije sin siquiera verlo

-¿Aun no te reconcilias con Serena bombón? -me pregunto acomodándose sobre el sofá

-No, y ya no la llames así Seiya. -le dije molesto, era muy confianzudo de su parte.

-lo siento hermano. -sonrió divertido.

-Ya paso mas de una semana. -comente.

-Ya veo... -se quedo callado por unos momentos y luego abrió los ojos con alegría. -¡Tengo una Idea!

-¿De que hablas?

-Para que tu y Serena bombón vuelvan a estar juntos

-¿Cual Idea? -pregunte rápidamente sin importarme que la llamara nuevamente "bombón" sentándome a su lado

-Simple... busca a Lita y pídele perdón por lo que le hiciste en el pasado

-¿Que..? -¿como puede pedirme eso?

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer -me reprocho - y harás lo mismo con todas las 18 restantes, así bombón se dará cuenta que en verdad cambiaste y volverá a ti -aseguro

-¿Tu crees?

-Sin duda hermano, llama a Lita. -me sugirió.

-Lo hare ahora mismo -dije al tiempo de marcar su numero

Minutos después cite a Lita en una plaza, admito que me costo convencerla, pero ahí estaba yo esperándola y al fin llego.

-Si me llamaste para que hablara con Serena para... -espiro enojada ella -Estas perdiendo tu tiempo Kou

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Que me perdones Lita por... tu sabes -dije avergonzado sin mirarla

-Cuando me enamoraste y después de haberme entregado a ti como a nadie me desechaste ¡COMO SI FUERA ALGO USADO! -grito con lagrimas en los ojos

-Lo lamento... en verdad lo siento Lita, fui un idiota -me lamente

-Un maldito bastardo de lo peor que arruino mi vida -declaro ella -Yo en verdad te amaba Yaten.

-Lose... estoy pagando por ello, la perdí -baje mi cabeza y me tome de mis cabellos para luego soltarlos con bronca -la perdí

-Es lo menos que mereces, desde el principio supe que Serena no era para ti. -dijo con seguridad disponiendo a irse.

-¿Tu que sabes de mi? -le pregunte, ella se detuvo y me miro a los ojos

-¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga? -frunció en ceño

-Fui abandonado en pleno altar años atrás... Esmeralda me juro amor eterno para después fugarse con Haruka en el mismo día de mi casamiento. -No pude evitar que callera una lagrima sobre mi rostro, Lita me miro con una mezcla de pena y desconfianza como si tratara de descifrar si mentía. -Ese día tenia que haber sido inolvidable... y lo fue, cambio todo en mi.

-Eso no lo sabia Yaten, pero... ¿Tuvimos que pagar todas? -volvió a reclamarme

-Era mi venganza, tenia que desquitarme y cada vez que estaba con una mujer, la veía a ella y el odio y el dolor volvía. -le confesé - Y luego llego Serena, la apuesta y me cambio la forma de pensar sobre ustedes, me enamoro con su forma de ser y sus ojos... sinceramente la amo Lita -sonreí al recordarla. - y quiero estar con ella.

-Se nota... -sonrió ella

-¿Que?

-Que la amas -pauso por unos instantes y se cruzo de brazos resignada -Esta bien Yaten, te perdono ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

-¿Hablas enserio? -dije con entusiasmo y desahogo

-Estoy loca pero si, te perdono -afirmo ella -Hablare con Serena para que vuelva contigo, pero no prometo nada -y volvió a retomar su trayecto.

-Gracias Lita-sonreí satisfecho

Así como Lita, hice lo mismo con cada una de mis antiguas conquistas, he recibido insultos, maltratos hasta golpes bajos pero logre convencerlas de mi cambio, también contando mi pasado, la mas difícil fue con Sailor Lead Crow, nunca he estado con ella y la hice quedar como una bruja horrenda por haberme rechazado, pero termino resignándose de mala gana perdonándome, es lo que pude lograr.

Solo esperaba el milagro, que mi Princesa volviera a mi y así fue cuando tocaron mi puerta, era ella, le sonreí y me abrazo con fuerza que recibí gustoso.

-Hable con Lita y supe lo que hiciste... -la calle con unos de mis ansiados besos que cada vez eran mas apasionados y fuertes, sentía la necesidad de hacerla mía por primera vez, pero tampoco quería asustarla, que pensara mal, no sabia si estaba preparada y resistí ese deseo terminando con suaves roses de labios.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo? -cuestione muy cerca de su rostro, ella sonrió ilusionada

-No -me respondió

-Te amo -termine diciendo sobre sus labios, ella volvió a besarme con intensidad y las ganas de amarla eran mas intensas y justo cuando estaba dándome por vencido suena mi celular, eso llamo mi atención pero no le di importancia alguna, seguí con el juego de besos mientras tocaba su piel a través de su ropa.

-Llaman -dijo ella entre suspiros

-Ignóralo

-No deja de sonar -tome mi celular y lo apague rápidamente sin siquiera ver al llamante.

-¿En que estábamos? -volví a buscar sus labios y el sonido del celular de ella, me detuvo en el camino ¡Rayos! -No atiendas

-Puede ser importante - atendió mientras me separaba de ella con frustración.

-Hola... ¿Qué sucede Seiya?... si esta conmigo -dijo ella por el celular.

-"Seiya ¡Que importuno! debo recordar matarlo cuando lo vea" -pensaba molesto.

-¡Que dices! -se exalto. -Vamos enseguida -termino de decir cortando la llamada.

-¿A donde vamos? -pregunte preocupado.

-Es tu hermana... -murmuro ella

-¿Que tiene Kakyuu? -me desespere acercándome a ella.

-Seiya me dijo que esta internada, pero amor no te preocupes de seguro no debe ser nada serio. - me animo ella con un abrazo.

Salimos de inmediato para al hospital, por fortuna no fue nada grave, eso me alivio, solo tenia la presión baja y tenia que cuidarse con las comidas.

Serena y yo estábamos mas unidos que nunca, todavía no se nos dio la oportunidad de tener nuestra primera noche pero estamos juntos y nada mas importaba.

...

Corto lo se xD, pero MUY CERCA DEL FINAL.

Gracias a todos por sus Rewies! me animan a seguir ^^

Lía Kusanagi... n_n


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

"La graduación y..."

POD SERENA

Ya había pasado un mes y medio de nuestra primera pelea con Kyo, me estaba alistando para la fiesta de graduación, habíamos quedado con la escuela que seria en la playa de Tokio y así fue, llegue al sitio con mis amigas, ese día no falto nadie, estaban todos los graduados y conocidos, yo me veía radiante con mi vestido blanco y ajustable a mi medida, ojee parejas como Mina y Diamante, quienes bailaban sobre la pista, se veían felices, como también Molly y Andrew, ¿Taiki y Ami? vaya, eso no lo esperaba.

Lita bailaba sola... se notaba triste a ver a las demás felices con su pareja, me quise acercar a ella, un moreno conocido como también perdido se me cruzo en frente, me pareció buena idea arrojarlo a los brazos de mi amiga castaña a si que lo empuje hacia ella, los dos se quedaron prendidos mirándose a los ojos y dije "Otro flechazo" .

-Lo... Lo lamento ¿Estas bien? -se disculpo el, sabia que la conocia -¿Lita?

-Seiya Kou... hermano de Yaten Kou -dijo con desagrado para luego marcharse pero Seiya fue mas rápido y la tomo del brazo.

-Así es... pero yo soy mas atractivo, mucho gusto -tomo su mano sonriente y la beso, ella rio divertida.

-No me llevaras a la cama. -le advirtió.

-Nunca se me cruzo por la mente. -se ofendió. -¿Bailas? -le ofreció su brazo y ella dudando pero la tomo con gusto.

Bueno no tardaron en comenzar a bailar, me alegro por ella, al final su príncipe Azul si callo en sus brazos.

Flash back...

-Ahh... que lindo, espero tener esa suerte y encuentre a mi príncipe azul y caiga en mis brazos -suspiro Lita con sus ojos brillantes

-Ya veras que si -le asegure

Fin del Flash back...

Y así fue, reí tan solo al recordar la coincidencia, luego me retire antes de ser vista buscando a mi Príncipe con la mirada, la playa estaba repleta ¿Dónde rayos estará? y fue ahí cuando encontré un extraño collar tirado sobre la arena, era un collar único "El collar dorado de Haruka" .

-¿Pero que haces tu aquí? ¿Y tu dueño? -estúpidamente le pregunte al collar.

Al momento vi a Haruka, sentado en la barra tomando alguna bebida alcohólica alejado de todos, triste y melancólico con la mirada perdida hacia su vaso, me sentía peor, se que estaba así por mi culpa, iba a devolverle su collar cuando al extremo de la barra, una peli verde era Michiru Kaiou estaba en el mismo estado que el rubio y decidí acercarme a ella, no soy la que se acercan a las amigas dela zorra de Rei pero ahí estaba, tenia algo en mente.

-Hola -salude amablemente

-Disculpa -me ignoro la chica

-Soy Serena.

-Ya se quien eres... -se apuro en contestar.

-Bueno... pues podríamos ser amigas -me senté a su lado sin ser invitada.

-¿Amigas? -arqueo una ceja

-¡Si!, oye ¿Te gusta las carreras de autos?

-¿A quien no? -sonrio.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Te gustan los chicos serios?

-¿A que viene todo eso? -me miro con sospecha, yo la veía como la chica perfecta para Haruka, por cierto lado eran parecidos.

-Podrías hacerme un favor ahora que somos amigas -sonreí abiertamente

-No recuerdo haber aceptado ser tu amiga -suspiro cansada.

-¿Puedes entregarle este collar a ese chico? -le apunte el chico con la mirada, ella hizo lo mismo y se sonrojo.

¿A Haruka Tenou? -su cara fue toda sorpresa

-Exacto

-¿Y porque no se lo entregas tu?

-Porque estoy apurada y debo irme ¡Adiós! -me despedí y en ese instante me fugue dejándole el collar en sus manos.

Me oculte entre la multitud observándola, ella lo dudo un poco, pero se acerco a el y se lo entrego, pude percibir un nuevo brillo en los ojos del rubio, como una chispa de esperanza, no tardaron en entablar una conversación y conocerse, me agrado verlo nuevamente sonreír. Desde ahora soy "Serena Tsukino, experta en juntar parejas" .

Luego desvié mi mirada y me pareció verlo caminar entre la gente... era el, con su misma ropa, su mismo traje usual, palidecí.

-No... no puede ser -tartamudee torpemente - Darien

Lo seguí chocándome con algunos, sin perderlo de vista, lo llamaba y el al parecer no me escuchaba, quería llegar a el, me desesperaba la tardanza de poder verlo, estar segura, Darien se detuvo fuera de la pista, se dio vuelta estando metros de el, lo tenia tan cerca y una lagrima de felicidad cayo sobre mi mejilla, el me miro dulcemente y sonrió, mis manos taparon mi boca, las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos nublándolos.

-¡Serena! -escuche a Yaten y voltee a verlo viniendo hacia mi, volví mi vista a Darien pero... el ya no estaba.

-Princesa... ¿Te encuentras bien? -me pregunto preocupado Yaten, no conteste aun estaba en Shock por lo ocurrido -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Abrázame -suplique aferrándome a su pecho, el me cubrió con sus brazos, me sentía estable, aliviada, me confortaba. De una forma u otra sabia que Darien quería que yo fuera Feliz.

Cerca de ahí...

POD DARIEN

-Eres un Idiota -me dijo Andrew.

-Déjame en paz -le dije fastidiado con la vista al mar

-¿En verdad crees que puedes ocultarte de ella para siempre?

-Tal vez si pueda... -respondí dudosamente

-Darien, no seas tonto ¡Tienes que decirle la verdad! ¡Que estas vivo!

-¡Ya es tarde! -grite enojado - Ella es feliz con Yaten

-¿Y tu? ¿Eres feliz? -pregunto colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Eso no importa, si Serena es feliz yo también lo soy. -Dije sinceramente

-¿Que puedo hacer? llegar y arruinar su vida ahora que me olvido, ¿Qué le diría? ¡Serena! ¡Amor llegue! , no he muerto ¡Estoy vivo! y te lo oculte para ir en busca de mi madre al otro lado del mundo... si ella no murió y se la habían llevado... perdóname. -dije con tristeza sentándome sobre la arena. -No puedo hacerlo, no ahora.

-Entiendo... aun no es el momento -me comprendió abrazándome como un verdadero hermano lo haría desahogando todo mi dolor que sentía al saber que la perdí.

**Hola! No se pierdan el gran final próximo capitulo xD**


	23. Chapter 23

OCHO MESES MAS TARDE...

Capitulo 23

POD SERENA

Me desperté después de una maravillosa noche, como todas las anteriores desde que estábamos saliendo, sonreí contra las almohadas, y gire mi cabeza, pero me sorprendió no encontrarlo, Yaten no era de ese tipo de chicos que se levanta antes que yo… si bien anoche habíamos dormido juntos con todo el sentido explícito de la palabra, las veces anteriores, que fueron muchas, no habíamos dormido con todo el sentido de la palabra, anoche había sido la primera, la de muchas,…

Me había terminado por mudar a vivir con el , vivíamos en el mismo departamento, él seguía con su banda "Three Lights" y yo seguí con mi vida siguiendo mis sueños, soy la artista mas famosa de todo Japón, bueno a menos eso dicen las revistas de arte y Diseño nuestra vida era… técnicamente feliz, en su mayoría de tiempo, con desacuerdos, y pleitos, pero felices

Tome la sabana que cubría mi espalda hasta la cintura, y me tape por completo, me senté tapando mi pecho con las sabanas

Me levante y tome la sabana, hice un nudo con esta, para que tapase mi cuerpo, dejando el nudo frente a mis pechos, como si fuese un vestido improvisado, camine hacia la cocina, no estaba, esperaba encontrarlo ahí

¿Se habría ido a la grabadora?

Mi estómago se removió, nunca se iba sin despedirse, regrese a mi recamara, y vi que ya no estaba la ropa de él en el suelo, solamente las rosas de la noche anterior que adornaban la cama y el suelo, pero no su ropa

Salí a la terraza sin importarme como andaba, vivía casi en el último piso, y desde aquí nadie me podía ver

Me sentía extraña al caminar, una sensación bastante rara sentía en mi entrepierna

Sentí un escalofrió antes de su tacto en mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo

— Hola Princesa— susurro en mi cuello, baje la mirada dando media vuelta, mis mejillas me ardían intensamente, cosa que pareció hacerle gracia, porque rio

— Hola…

— ¿Qué hare contigo? — Pregunto sin dejarme responder — ¿sabes cómo se siente no verte en la cama después de una magnifica noche, y encontrarte semidesnuda en la terraza donde todos pueden verte?

— El primero en irse de la cama fuiste tú

— Pero yo no salí a la terraza, ¿verdad?

— No estabas en la cama

— Fui al baño… — me sonroje intensamente

Escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras él hacia figuras en mi espalda

— Creo que deberé darle su merecido, señora Kou — sonreí, mientras él besaba el anillo de bodas, ¿mencione que me había casado con el ?, oh lo hizo

— ¿y que me hará? Señor Kou — le pregunte

— Quizás vergüenza publica — dijo y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Yaten soltó el nudo que me cubría, intente cubrirme ante su mirada, me sentía incomoda y avergonzada, Yaten solo me veía a los ojos

— Bueno… — una idea fue a mi mente, camine lentamente alejándome de él y luego hacia la entrada del departamento, intentando ignorar los nervios de caminar desnuda frente a él, puse mi mano en el cerrojo de la puerta e hice como si la fuese a abrir

— Ni se te ocurra — dijo Yaten desde su lugar, hice como si estuviera girando el cerrojo

— Solo sigo el castigo… — dije y abrí la puerta, poniéndome detrás de esta, para que nadie me viera, él se acercó rápidamente y cerró la puerta antes de besarme tortuosamente mi cuello

— Creo que tengo un mejor castigo para usted, Serena Kou.

— Lo que sea por aprender una lección — sonrió seximente antes de besarme

— ¿Qué apuestas?…

Tal vez seria la numero 20 en su cama, pero era la numero 1 en su corazón... y "La apuesta" fue la mejor idea que alguna vez alguien pudo pensar para unirnos, por al menos muchos años...

_**FIN**_

_Les doy las gracias a todos que siguieron esta historia desde el comienzo... espero que haya sido de su agrado... gracias a quienes leyeron esta acá, espero que me dejen su opinión en un reviews. ; )_

_Muy pronto hare otra historia con la misma pareja... espero que también les gusten_

_Besos y Abrazos..._

_Lía Kusanagi ^^_


End file.
